Twisted Fate
by NovaIce
Summary: Sequel to Shadowed Omen. When Altair is sent into Alyssa's world, they pick up where they left off, as does with a price to pay, regardless of questions. Rated Mature.
1. Intro

**Intro**

My PlayStation froze, that's the last thing I remembered before being blinded by a bright light. It was hard enough as is, but now here was Altair, standing in my old bedroom. My eyes widened as I hopped onto my nearby bed, scared as if I was having an illusion. I felt myself wanting to scream, but instead, scurrying to the nearest corner. Altair stood there, looking at his hands, then at the frightened little girl in the corner.

"Alyssa..." Altair looked around, now confused on his location. "Where am I?"

"You, wh- hang on-"

"Stop freaking out, talk to me normal. I know, I was a voice in the back of your head that was in your imagination. Besides, the Astral Plane you know, is quite the place to put me. Then again, you always said time flows and that we are connected through time."

"Well, yeah, ok, just-" I burst out in tears. "-it's just NOT EVERYDAY that video game characters appear."

Altair stumble upon trying to walk. "I am feeling not so great, please, treat me like you were when your mother thinks you talk to yourself."

"Then what of you being here? No one is supposed to be here. My parents are gone for two days, they told me to come home. I decided to-"

"Wait, hang on, too fast. You don't live here anymore?"

"Yeah, it's a story. But look, maybe you should start with yours... umm..."

"You call me stranger, I'll call you stray, how about that?"

I stood up, approaching Altair. I put the literal term of being a pushover. I felt enough to push Altair, proving that he was real. I then continued to do so as he stopped me, growing furious. I wanted to get all fan-girlish and call my friends that Altair was here and that he could talk to them. With a response, I gave him a hug, now seeing that a dream of mine was coming true.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Altair responds. "You still haven't answered my first question all that well."

"Ok, I am with my parents away from home, staying in my old bedroom, it's only summer."

"So how old are you now?" Altair asks. "You never told me even when you have so called birthdays."

"I'm 19 now, really. Not that old." I laughed.

Altair nodded. "I can see you don't have your pouch anymore, why not?"

"It's still around, just packed in boxes back at my place."

"So if you're 19 now, then it's been... two years since I saw you."

"What...?"

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do."

Altair and I sat down, trying to catch up on a few things. It was quite the conversation as I started to explain that the world we lived in was not as exciting as it may have sounded. He had also tempted to explain that I was in his world. More like his time-line, his era.

"So, it's not so unusual that we talk the way we do. Just one question..."

"Yeah?"

"Do... do we have a relationship? The way you said 'we slept in the same bed' and 'you kissed me before leaving', really confuses me."

"Well, you were alone, and you needed someone. It was no big deal. There was not attachment between us and we discussed it many times, There is no way anything could happen as is. so we left it at that."

Well, anyway, listen up, your off the hook for the time being, but- you will need to stay in my bedroom."

"Ok... why?"

I gave thought about and sighed. "You know, my step-dad has cameras in the living room, my baby sisters rooms a-"

"Right, and they record, I get it." Altair stopped me. "Don't get me wrong, but your step-dad is.. crazy."

"I'll see what I have for food, I'll be back."

"Do you have any wine?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get a glass for you."

"What about you?"

"Don't go there."

I scavenged through my parent's inventory, seeing I could at the very least get him a bowl of cereal. I get him Fruity Pebbles while I had then poured him a glass of red wine. I felt so tired, knowing that many things were happening. I rushed back into my bedroom, handing Altair his glass of wine and setting the bowl on the dresser, for him to eat.

"Thank you." Altair acknowledged.

With that I sat on my bed, yawning. "Well, you're welcome."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah, I planned on playing Assassin's Creed for a bit, then take a nap, seeing I can while my parents aren't here or calling me to see what I do for the day. Having me stay in my old bedroom is weird though, after my mom had me move out, I was adjusting to my life. Now she calls me to watch the pets here, that and spend time with her when they get back on their trip to where ever they go."

"So where did they go?"

"To see my step dad, Lou's, dad's place. Sacramento, California. Not that long of a drive from Ashland."

"I'm guessing they offered for you to tag along?"

"If it was Wisconsin, yeah." I say. "But I don't want to do anything with Lou's family, even if it means he is my step dad."

"Sounds a bit harsh."

"Yeah, sorry. What would you like to know?"

"Well..." Altair thought. "Maybe after you rest, we should get things together."

I had sat there, now looking at him chowing down on the cereal and enjoying his glass of wine. I had started thinking on the possibilities of what I could do, but I knew it wouldn't be natural. I had to figure out everything soon. I felt a headache looming. I searched into my bathroom, knowing I had some aspirin. I always knew it was nice to have my own bathroom.

Altair was looking around, now seeing my used to be bedroom. He examined my laptop and my PS3, seeing that I also had CDs laying around. He had then scoped around, seeing my backpack. I then managed to laugh, but thought on what he was going through. Taking a couple of the pills, I shut the bedroom door, now slinking into the blankets of the bed. Altair sat down next to me, now watching as I took in a deep breath.

"This bed is way better than my own I have at my apartment. But still, I sleep in my bed when I can."

"So you've been fairing well?"

"Yeah I suppose..."

Altair scratched his head. "Well, do you mind if I join you?"

There was a stare from me. "That.. umm..." I knew it was complicated, seeing that I didn't want my mom knowing that Altair was around. and shoving him in the walk-in closet that was in my bedroom wasn't the greatest ideas. "Fine, you need to adjust so, taking a nap won't hurt." I had hopped up, locking the door and closing my blinds.

To that Altair was laughing. "You don't plan on doing anything, do you?" He had rubbed his eyes. "Because if so, I can just do something... spontaneous?"

"Are you.. flirting with me?"

Altair approached me, cupping my chin. "If I was-" He had brushed my lips only softly. "-it would be more serious."

I pushed Altair away. "Hang on, hold up." I felt my thoughts swimming. "I respect you for your skills, I never planned on falling in love with you."

"I never said you were falling in love with me." Altair stated. "I believe you were thanking me and bidding a farewell."

I took off Altair's hood, forcing him on the bed. I round to the other side, sinking into my blankets again. Altair had taken off his boots, setting them with my things. He also slipped off his robe, which cause me to stare. I felt myself gravel over a now shirtless, assassin. Stuck to babble like a school girl, I maintained being a fangirl.

"I hate to say this like how I am, but you have a nice build." I comment.

"Thanks. I work out, but I have to, given my circumstances."

"I, I'm sorry if I am staring at you."

He had slipped into bed next to me, not saying a word. I turned away from him, respecting his privacy. I curled into a ball, now trying to figure out how to tell my mother or even my step dad. I glanced over at Altair, his head sunk into the feather pillow, making it seem he was quite relaxed. I had stood up, now feeling like I had more important matters. I turned off my PlayStation and turning on DirecTV.

Even though my parents had satellite, didn't mean that there was anything really on. I had scanned on through, only to find myself watching the news, CNN. I knew that it was more of a background noise to help me concentrate on other things. I had then sat on my laptop, thinking on what to do. Perhaps to check my e-mail or see what my friends were doing. No one was on, the usual. I sighed, then hearing something catching my ear, it was on Michael Jackson.

"No matter how many people didn't like him, I know I did. He was talented, but he pushed it too far."

"Who's Michael Jackson?"

I had forgotten Altair was still around. "A talented singer that was quite young when he died. He had at least another 20 years on him."

"No one can predict how they die. Everyone does, you just have to learn to accept it."

I was hearing more on the Health Care and President Obama. I huffed, not wanting to talk anymore and cracked my neck. Altair just watched, being fascinated either way by what was on the TV. It was the first time he had seen on physically, the first time I didn't have to explain anything. I crawled back into bed, sitting up next to Altair as we cuddled close to each other.

I felt secure with him, a familiar feeling I was now questioning. Surprisingly enough, Altair wrapped his left arm around me as I now stretched, feeling comfortable. I felt his pulse and breathing, it made me focus on how real this was. Feeling the way I was made me smile, I reached for his neck and kissed it.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're a good kid."

"I don't want you to think I'm coming on to you."

Altair moved, kissing my forehead. "Who said you were?"

He played with my hair as I came close to kissing him once more. I pulled back. "I can resist everything but temptation."

"Then satisfy your curiosity, so that you can get over it and stop playing this act."

It was quite true, I knew that I had mixed feelings and with him being connected with my brain was more than asked for. Two years had passed so it was quite a struggle to have someone connected to you, if all things a man.

"I don't want to seem pushy."

"Believe me, you aren't pushy, let's just say that I had relationships before. You aren't as bad."

"Then fine. It's not like I want to sleep with you in 'that' way, I would just like to... kiss you."

Altair once again inched towards my face. I had locked lips with him. I felt myself satisfied enough with the curiosity enough that I got my kiss. Altair worked with it, letting him drag out the moment. I felt my head hurting, I started remembering something that was lingering in my mind. I saw flashes of memories I thought was just my fabrications.

"Alyssa, hey, are you all right?" Altair asked me.

"You told me that I was actually with you... I think I'm starting to remember."

With another peck kiss, he sighed. "Well, maybe you're remembering for a good reason."

I laid back down to Altair's chest as he inched down. Feeling exhausted, I had clutched onto Altair's body. He had held on to me as well, now thinking that the best way for me to remember was for him to stay and not head back home.

"What is on your mind?" I asked.

"What if I stayed to help you what you went through in my world?"

"Why would you want me to remember? Isn't it better if we leave it at what it's at? I mean, there's not a chance I will be going back, at least that's what I know."

"I want you to remember because..."

"It's an experience."

"Not only that." Altair's voice cracked. "You got me to trust someone if not two people who broke me from my routine. That and I got information that the future hasn't changed."

I found the confidence to slap him upside his head. "You liar." I laughed. "Admit you miss me!"

"And that's a problem?"

Altair threw me a curve ball, it was total left field. "Wai- what? You actually- WOW."

"Now there's a problem."

"Well, yes."

"Oh yeah? How?"

I gave thought, only for a second. "Well, guys these days are jerks."

"I'm not like guys 'here'."

I sat up from my bed, now feeling frustrated. "Stop being a gentleman!"

"This argument should have a point or get somewhere soon."

"Well it is." My voice was starting to rise.

_Alyssa, stop, please. You'll get no where. _Altair connected with my thoughts. I felt so indulged, knowing that I couldn't get away with anything. _I know the thoughts you have for me. Let's just get this out of the way._

I hesitated. _Altair I may have feelings, but I am still quite young. I am not looking for a relati-_

Altair kissed me as I blinked a few times. I was shocked. Perhaps he was alone, for that I knew things were starting to confuse me even more. I sat back down on my bed as I cuddled near him again. _Alyssa, get some rest. We can discuss this later._

_Thank you Altair. _My eyes closed, now seeing how tired I really was. Altair continued stroking my hair, making sure I was safe. I kissed Altair's chest, making my way up to his neck and cheek.

"You only said so many times you never wanted a relationship at your a-a- oh wow." Altair caught a thought of mine. "NO! I mean- stop."

"Fine, have it your way."

Altair grabbed me before I got a chance to pull away. "I hate to say this, but, the Creed forbids me for having anyone important, knowing my reputation."

I had made him focus on something else. "Well, the Creed isn't here, now is he? Besides quote 'you were never one for the Creed'."

"You know what, you're right."

With a few kisses from me, he had brought my face into view. I wanted him to relax with the time he had, knowing it would likely be short. There was no harm, at least in my mind, seeing that he was from a different time. I kissed him as he caressed my neck. I felt happy for once, seeing that I could finally get affection. From that I started crying. I was feeling memories inch back each moment I was growing more attached.

The tears in my eyes made Altair observe. _Don't worry, I won't do anything you fear. _

I knew and he knew, there was no solid point being made. I held him close as I cried. As much as I wanted to know him. I just couldn't stand how I was obsessed, which was why I wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"You aren't obsessed." Altair said allowed. "You're a young adult."

I cuddled close as he laid there in now silence. I fell asleep soon after as Altair sighed. It was out of my league and he knew that. We had a relationship, no matter if we denied it. He had felt my heart beating, I wanted to remember. _What I want Alyssa, is what you gave me and no one else could. Yeah, you were needy and slept next to me every chance you got, but I never complained. Once you left, I kept on expecting you to be there to smile and reassure me that everything would be all right._

"Then let's put it this way, let's date, get to know each other."

"What, why?"

"Because the way you sound was more than obvious. That you grew at least some feelings for me."

"Fine, you got a deal."

"Now stop being a woman."

Altair gave a laugh. "I think we both know who is really complicated. You and your thoughts and how we're connected, I know things I really shouldn't, but you don't hear me saying anything."

We both relaxed and I finally fell into the deep sleep, knowing that there was no more problems, I was now focusing on the possibilities on how I would get him home. Altair clenched on to me, knowing what I was thinking was the least on his mind. He actually wished to stick around, to get to know the world I lived in. He would get to know life better, and how corrupted it has become. With a light dream, I was now out like a light.


	2. Adjusting Time

**Chapter 1 - Adjusting Time**

_"Hey, you all right?"_

_There was a flash of light. I looked down at what was now in my arms. There was a child. He looked quite in his prime for being young. No more than a year old, making his usual noises. My eyes scaled, now seeing Altair standing near what appeared to be his bedroom door. The baby I was holding was silent, and obviously just born._

_"Malik said that you weren't expecting."_

_Altair walked up to me, only to see that he joined me in his bed. He moved the hair out of my face, kissing my forehead. His other hand bushed the baby's tired face. Altair knew that I was quite tired as well, seeing that there was an exhausted look on me; there was no need to question._

_"Did you think of names?"_

_"His name is Ezio."_

_"Welcome to the world Ezio, someday you will change quite a bit."_

_Altair gave a smile looking into my eyes. He eased into the bed next to me as I laid my head on his shoulder. There was an uneasy, sad feeling that I couldn't get over. Altair held me close. Tears were streaming down. Altair closed his eyes, as if to feel regret over the events taking place._

_"Alyssa, it's ok, everything will be fine. I'm just glad you're safe."_

_"Even if it is for the time being."_

_"I am still trying to decide where and when to take you, we are running out of time."_

**I woke with a bit of heavy breathing. **Altair was still asleep. I had glanced to my cell phone, it seemed to be quite early. It was also not a nap I realized. The time was the typical 5:00 AM I slipped out the bed, taking care of the dishes Altair used. Carefully taking care of the wine glass, I had decided to head up to the game room, knowing that there was a few candy bars I could snatch. I then slid down the wood railings.

At the last seconds, I hit the floor, doing a force roll. I stood, only realizing that I suppose it was a bad idea. With that I blinked. I thought I heard Altair calling for me. I naturally turned, now seeing what I saw it was an illusion.

_"You seem to be a troublesome one. You don't like staying in one place too long."_

_"Not really, I just don't wish to be treated like some prisoner."_

_"Say what you may, but you're not going anywhere. I see you got yourself a blade. Do you know how to handle a sword?"_

_"Not as much as you'd guess. I have a dagger, but I've only taught myself how to do basics."_

I shook my head, thinking it was my imagination. Heading back into my bedroom, I saw Altair sitting up, looking at my face with the soft glow from the TV. I gave a light smile as I opened up my window's blinds. _I hate my life._

_So that's what it's for you? Put on a smile and hope they buy? _Altair slipped out of bed, looking deep into my eyes.

"I was wondering about you Altair... you are a stone cold person. Why would you want to be with me?"

"You're different for the twelfth time. When you left, I felt compelled."

"Compelled? In what way?"

"That I needed to get involved."

"You never needed to, you wanted to."

"That's a problem?"

"No Altair, listen. The only reason why you are chasing after me is that you wish to understand the feeling you had before. Let me ask you this..." I brought his face into view. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Isn't that extreme?"

"Why did you threaten me the times you did, saying you often wasted your time, even though you dealt with it and stuck around just to get hurt as was."

"You remember that?"

"After what I put you through, I almost expect you to just run screaming."

I shook my head, pushing Altair out of the way. I really didn't want to talk of it, I left my room, now wanting breakfast. I felt useless to his cause and wanted to figure out how to send him home by now. I poured myself a bowl of Fruit Loops, picking at my milk with a spoon. I sat there in silence, watching as the sun rose over the clouds.

I heard footsteps a moment later. I saw Altair and started to panic. "Altair, wait. You aren't supposed to be-"

"Alyssa, that doesn't matter." Altair stopped me as I fell over my chair. "I'll admit this, that after you left my world, I couldn't stop thinking on how you really changed my life."

"She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly." I started singing. "Off the coast and I'm heading no where."

With the song lyrics I laughed. It was exactly what it felt like, the situation did anyway. Altair sat next to me, looking out the horizon. He saw the vineyard that was growing as the soft yellow glow from the sun shined through, starting the day. I had placed my bowl in the dishwasher as I sigh.

"It's never usually this quiet. Having two baby sisters screaming in the morning when I visit isn't the greatest thing in the morning." I said. "That and your mom, knocking then barging in before you can respond to the question. Which is always at 8:00 AM in the morning. When she knows I get up at 9 and leave it at that."

"Well, with this big of a house, I can tell it echoes." Altair mentions. "But it doesn't echo from your room."

Hours slowly crept by as I got Altair to play my PS3, playing a simple game to get into. Sonic was a great game to play, along with any other game he saw on the disc. I even got into showing him every other game I was into. He learned how to play, only taking a moment to understand how to use a controller. Altair complained a bit, but adjusted everything. I saw him kick back for the time being and relax.

My cellphone rang around 10 AM. It was my mom, doing her usual, wondering how the animals were and if I was doing anything. The boring things, I acted like I did, up until I hung up and threw the room across my room.

"What was that all about?"

I picked up my cell phone. Dialing my mom's cell. "Hey mom when will you be home?" My eyes widened. "Oh gee- what? Oh ok, yeah all right- no no, nothing's wrong." I took the controller out Altair's hands. "Altair- closet- now!"

"What?" Altair asked.

I paused the game he was playing, dragging him into the walk-in closet. "I'll be back with a can of Coca Cola and a few granola bars. Just STAY HERE."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on-" He gave me a kiss. "I don't like being stuck here."

Within a few moments, my mom came home. The car came driving into the driveway. The whole time how I thought pressure was now making itself known. I ran back to the closet, making sure Altair wouldn't make a fuss and made my way out, seeing my dog Athena greet the family.

"Hi mom!" I called out.

"Hey Allie, how is everything?"

"It's good, everyone's fine."

As they stormed into the kitchen, letting my baby sisters Taylor and Cameron run around, I was already plotting on trying to introduce Altair to the family, maybe it would work if I headed home and act like I came back. That or have Altair make an entrance. Hell, even sprint to my home, without getting hit by a car. I panicked with the thoughts and I know I wasn't willing to lock Altair in a closet.

"Ok, well if you need anything, just let me know."

I quite literally ran back to my room, locking the door and closing my blinds. I rushed myself into where Altair was. "What is it Alyssa?"

"I'm getting a righteous headache. I can't keep my door locked, but you need to keep the closet door locked, do you understand?"

"I see the stress and darkness in your eyes."

"Don't star-"

"Allie, did you remember to feed the goldfish?"

I rushed, opening my bedroom door. "No mom, can you. Oh and my friend is coming over for a few hours."

"Well, you can tell them to meet you later."

As hours passed I felt more stressed. I collapsed on my bed, not knowing what to do anymore. I heard the door to the closet door open. I had made my way over there. _I feel alone, don't leave me in here._

"There is a light in here." I said, flipping on the switch.

I had closed the door as it was then locked. "So am I to stay here."

"Yeah, only for a few more hours."

Altair slammed me against the near by wall. "Then let me talk to your mom, now!"

"No, you don't understand, I can't, just please, wait." I kissed him. "Give it time."

I had growled, knowing I was placed under too much. I pushed him out of the way, getting back to what was a normal life. I had sat down, playing what Altair was- surprisingly it was Ecco the Dolphin. My mom brought in a burger, even a few fries and ketchup.

"Thanks mom."

"We're watching a movie tonight. Do you want to watch it with us?"

"No, it's ok. I'm pretty tired."

"All right, good night then."

As she left, I carefully walked to the closet . "Coast is clear for tonight."

With that, Altair jumped out of the closet like a gazelle, landing on my bed. "Well, that's a good thing to know."

I had joined him, reaching for his neck. "Then let me make a deal."

**Altair had looked at her. **There was something very different, he was starting to fall for her. It had confused him. It had been years since they were together. It was a feeling renewed, but now him being the victim, but as she kissed him, he was to question her intentions, but the way she was kissing him made him wonder.

_Being an assassin is never easy. _Altair connected with her thoughts as he grunted. _Alyssa, I can't be with you. I can't help that there is something important with you, the reason why I met you._

_Altair, I know, I'll stop if you want me to. _Alyssa had responded.

_The affection I love it so MUCH. The Creed, being who they are and myself are discrete on who they love, they chose those who need to be in the Creed, someone like you compromises the whole deal. On top of which you from another world, another time._

Altair knew that he was being in the hands of a fangirl. He knew that there was probably worse than Alyssa. So much had passed after what happened since she left the flower, the book that he wrote, even her dagger. Altair pulled her closer, feeling the memories flash through his mind. Alyssa gave him a kiss one last time before placing blankets around both of them. Altair dreamed, hearing the echoes of his distant past.

_"Then leave by dawn." Altair suggested. "Spend another day here, Edward and I will-"_

_"No Altair, when I leave, this will all be forgotten, at least by me." Her voice sounded hurt, but she tried to stay strong, Knowing from then on out, nothing would matter._

_"Then I won't go against your wishes."_

_Alyssa approached him. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and a small smile. Her head turned towards the wall, allowing her hand to almost touch the portal back to her world. Altair stopped her, turning her in his direction._

_"Altair-"_

_"Alyssa, do you really want to go back? Feeling the deep depression you once had calling life. I saw happiness in your eyes when you stayed here."_

_"My interest was always this time era, Altair. Don't worry, my subconscious will be able to remind me, just not be able to retrieve these memories, perhaps for the best."_

_Altair gave her a hug out of affection that he could dig for. There was a look on her face, as if she knew this would happen. That would explain why she acted the way she did around him. Alyssa had enjoyed her short time, even if everything was to be forgotten._

_You knew? Since you got here?_

_Yes Altair, I did. I was like any other fangirl though, at least from this I can imagine. You can also see what is to be expected if you ever run into anyone who are worse than me._

_Altair refused to what she was saying, but understood. He gave a rough nod, wishing to know more on her world and how society was than getting in fights all the time._

_Then go home, but always remember I will not forget what you have taught me._

_Altair, no one does, Even if memories are locked away and forgotten._

_With an advance, Alyssa took a deep breathe, walking through the portal. There was a small flash of light as Altair now saw Edward running into the room. They both looked around. Alyssa was gone. Altair saw the artifact crumble as if it was only dirt, that it never existed. He let the remains run through his fingers._

_"Altair, where is she?" Edward questioned._

**"Alyssa Mae Boettcher!" A voice yelled.**

Altair gave to a rude wakening. There was her mother, now standing in her room. Alyssa grabbed for a nearby shirt. Altair was thrown a sweatshirt jacket that Alyssa appeared to wear. There was a look of terror as they both scurried.

"Mom, mom I can explain." Alyssa started.

"You better as well explain. Who the hell this guy is, being in the bedroom, WITH you."

"Mom, I'm 19 I have a right."

"Not until you are married or give us heads up, then that's fine, but as long as you visit you are to have him be in the guest house by the least!"

"Mom, stop, shut up for one second, PLEASE let me explain."

Alyssa had rushed out as her mother was continuing to yell at her. Lou on the other hand was now personally meeting Altair. Scratching his head, Altair lent out his hand. "Hello Lou, the name's Altair."

"Very well Altair, so did you quite literally sleep with my daughter?"

"With all do respect, she's your step-daughter. To answer your previous question, I am sleeping with her, but you must understand that I am not doing anything to hurt her."

"You better talk, if not, we can see you out that door within seconds."

"For the love of GOD!" Alyssa had screamed. "I have a right for opinion! I am not a child, I AM 19! 19!"

"Well, you see-" Altair thought of an excuse, knowing that telling them he was from another world would turn heads. "I have been dating your daughter on and off for many years, she just failed to mention me."

Moments had seemed to pass before Alyssa's mom Audra could calm down. She then gave a glace at Altair who was apparently making up a story that even he himself could believe. Alyssa eventually hopped into Altair's arms, scared of her mom's yelling. They gathered around the table in the dining room, Lou offered a glass of wine to Audra and Altair.

_I can not believe we are creating a story that I met you during High School and never mentioned you. _Alyssa thought. _Of all things, meeting you downtown._

_What, would you rather tell the truth?_

_No, not one bit. They would go insane and god knows whatelse._

Audra sighed, allowing the wine calm her down. "So you guys aren't serious are you?"

Alyssa laughed at the question, but then calmed down. Seeing the look on Audra's face wasn't making the situation any smoother. There was also a cautious look from Lou that made him question what was going to happen, that or on what was already happened. Altair shook his head, only knowing that there wasn't anything serious.

"There won't be anything to worry about, she's too young for her age."

"I respect your opinion." Lou was quite spiffy. "I am sorry to say this, but you must leave."

"Umm, hey-" Alyssa hopped in. "-if he goes, I go with him. Maybe you can drop us off at my place."

"You better be playing in a ball-field for that one."

"Watch it, hang on, she is an adult, you have no right to but into her personal life."

"You got that wrong. I am paying for her rent, I am making sure she has what see needs."

"Audra, you shouldn't talk to her or me in that way. All because you are supporting her with money and makes sure she lives, DOESN'T MEAN you should know what she is doing in her life."

"She should at least be doing something."

"We will talk about this later, I'm taking Alyssa home." Altair said, ending the session.


	3. Emerging Light

**Chapter 2 - Emerging Light**

"That's a real great way to start with my parents..." I mentioned as we arrived at my place that was only 20 minutes away.

"Well don't blame me for your mom being so... nosy."

"Yeah, so that's that. What would you like to do? We're home-free if not for a while."

"How long can you ignore your mom for?"

"About three days at most. So where do you want to head?"

"Maybe tell me fully what you live in?"

As we climbed the stairs to the third floor, I reached for my keys, unlocking the door to my living room and trailing to a door behind me, opening it to my bedroom. I gave a sigh, it was a mess, but not as bad. _It's not much, but it's home._ Altair saw the action figures on my dresser while looking around. Snake, Chris, Cloud and Aerith. There was also two of Altair; one out of the box and another in its box. _Yeah, I know, amazing, action figures of you. I also got a few swords and a bow with arrows._

I rummaged through a few things, finding the bottle of aspirin within my belongings. I took a couple out, scuffling into my kitchen that was through my living room. Altair still gave a look around of what didn't have much. _The Kitchen, and one half bath and a full bathroom, the other two rooms are for someone who would like to move in. They used to be college room dorms, this building is pretty old itself._

Altair saw me going through my fridge for some water. He observed as I downed the pills with some water. _I saw you down basically the same thing at your mom's place. They're aspirin, right?_

_Yeah, I've had a headache lately, nothing major, don't worry. _

Traveling back into my living room, I set up my PS3 and my laptop, only to know I set up a movie for background noise, Altair saw that I had my futon as a couch and the famous three dollar great condition chair I got at Goodwill. I crashed on the futon, only to be moved a moment later. Altair had moved my feet, sitting next to me.

"You must get lonely, being here by yourself."

I gave a laugh, walking over to a cage that was to the right of the futon. Reaching in, Altair only stared. I held the furry animal in my hands, having him move in-between my fingers. "Say hello to my pet rat Hewie."

"Hewie? What kind of name is that for a rat... that includes even having a pet rat in the first place."

"Well, I did name him Gary, but for some odd reason responded to Hewie."

I placed him back in his cage as I joined Altair once more. We were drawn by the movie I placed on, which was on Ghostbusters. It was a typical movie, I was feeling relaxed, seeing that the heat in the summer killed my senses. Altair was finding the TV enjoyable as I began to daydream. I closed my eyes, taking if not a moment to think things through. I felt the physical world melt around me.

_"Beautiful is it not? Master Sinan told me your name and said that you were trust worthy. Don't think of anything absurd. You may be hanging at the end of a rope the next time you get involved in something like that again."_

_"I never wanted any of this. All I want is to..." _

_"Find your way again?"_

_"Yeah, but I know I need to find something of use."_

_"That will take time. Just try your best to figure everything out. Tell me everything once you can. This may sound strange, but I will be will to listen."_

_"Hey, wait. Here - I know with some work, your cloak can be repaired."_

I gave a flinch, waking myself from the dream. Altair had calmed me by stoking my hair. Having a person connected to your thoughts wasn't half bad. I had glanced up at Altair, giving him a light smile. I could tell he was still hit that he didn't want to go anywhere just yet.

"Hey Altair, knowing you're here, do you think it's possible I can go back?"

"Let's see if we can, there is always a way I would think."

"The main question is.. would you want me to?"

"You got that wrong Alyssa, it's not up to me, it's up to you. Do you want to go back?"

I sat up from him, wanting to run. "Well, I wouldn't remember... but I always wanted to be sent to another world, breaking from daily life."

"Kinda how you crashed into me."

"Tell you what Altair, I'll show you around Ashland, I'll let you get to know my friends. I know I want that."

"All right, that way- I don't feel like you when you were first sent to my world."

I laid back down on Altair, giving a slight confused feeling; "Were you kidding about agreeing to date me? I'm wondering. Because now it's lingering."

"I never gave it thought, Strangely it's not bothering me. Again, thoughts and how we communicate is still a mystery to me."

"Again, I know I asked this question, but I think I will state it. I love you for who you are, it's not just your abilities, I know I am sounding obsessive over you, but there is a reason for everything. I want to remember the pieces that are flashing through my head. I'm not desperate, and I don't want to be a fangirl around you because it's childish."

"Get to the point."

"Well Altair, there must be a reason why you are here, especially with me of all things. From what I can tell you are resisting a feeling that is having you hold back what you are feeling. I know you feel something for me, but not as strong as me. I understand that, everyone's different."

"Everyone has roles to play, our paths crossing is one act, but again, I know you are like a leech, or from what I could tell. It took time, but I actually liked it. I know this sounds like it's coming from the horse's mouth and perhaps a bit degrading. Being with you was a change that slapped me in the face. I thought it was a load off my back when you left."

"...But?"

Altair sighed, knowing I could tell he was searching for words. "When you left, I was expecting you to be there, it was having me think more than imagined. That I knew that no one lives long. I thought of Adha. You reminded me so much of her, only knowing your stay was short. That was another reason why I never complained."

"Adha..,? Did you ever date her? So you were with someone, what ever happened?"

Altair had dropped his head. "I would rather not speak of her. Things got pretty rocky after she left."

"So that's- OH... I, I'm so sorry Altair."

"That's a major, it really is, you reminded me on how great it was to have someone again."

I gave Altair a hug, now feeling his sadness that was creeping as he felt the situation break like thin glass. I felt tears run down my face by this time as Altair now answered a couple questions of his own. I didn't feel so bad, but now seeing and knowing what was really going through his head. He too needed affection, it had been awhile since her last sighting, I could tell, feeling Altair's thoughts swim slowly, looping it's way through my brain.

_It's been only so long since I seen her. Your personality reminded me of the days I had with her. It's just too hard to think about it._ Altair explained. _Every night you spent with me gave me a reminder that I didn't want to be alone._

I swallowed hard, only feeling more pain. "She would want you to be happy."

I gave a sob as I starting crying, as if to feel such a strong emotion. Altair clutched both my shoulders, wishing to apologize for having me be deep into a locked part of his memories. Only saying more would complicate things. His heart ached with every thought of her. I turned, embracing Altair. I reached my hand up to his cheek, feeling an actual tear.

"I miss her so much, I wasn't able to tell her my true feelings. I feel so ashamed."

"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."

I was feeling the sadness grow as I was thinking of all what I lost at, how many times I have gotten my heart broken. Altair felt the reflection from my thoughts, knowing that the whole situation wasn't getting any better. He brought my face into view, kissing me. He had also dried my tears. I had seen a slight smirk from Altair, he was smiling at my eyes, not saying a word, but knowing that seeing me sad wasn't something he wanted.

Altair allowed me to feel his heartbeat. I felt various memories of Adha as I allowed him to see the one who actually grasped my heart. _No more, just no more, please. _Altair had actually begged.

_Let me tell you of someone that messed with my feelings._ I had offered. _I can tell you at least something since you told me of Adha._

**Altair had felt regret telling Alyssa of Adha. **Alyssa's story was like anyone's. Everyone had a story, knowing many had loved once before in life. A good amount of time passed as Altair figured out why he told her, being a part of his life was now making him think. Alyssa fell asleep crying out of exhaustion. He continued stroking her hair, figuring out that it must had been pent up inside. It wasn't any better for him. He thought of the friends lost, growing more distant with the Creed, trying to get above everyone else.

Alyssa was woken by Altair kissing her forehead, he wanted to thank her. The thought never made him realize that Adha was a main reason to why he turned to what he was now. It was hard enough, seeing no one in the Creed were into personal lives of their brothers. That's how it was verily viewed. Not many had time to exactly think on emotions, seeing most of them could get in the way of work.

"No matter what you say Altair, I love you." Alyssa mumbled. "That's what I think you would like to hear from time to time, and you will from me."

Alyssa kissed him again, even if he wasn't to respond. There was a small stare from him as she gave a light smirk. Altair brought her face back to him, now kissing her fully. The feeling of her was just too familiar. She had the same feeling that Adha did. There was more in depth that he knew he was feeling of the connection from Alyssa. The same taste he felt, smoothed was the same as Adha. It was only so much as he now started questioning why Adha was mentioned.

"Altair?" Alyssa asked, making sure he was all right.

Altair was light headed, only responding by kissing her. Memories of Adha flashed, having him keep going without questioning. Alyssa was concerned, not knowing how to think, knowing that Altair had quite the incomprehensible thoughts. She felt pressured as he kissed her once again. He looked into her eyes, now seeing the confusion. Alyssa was growing more than concerned, she was terrified. As if she wanted to tell him something, but couldn't.

"Alyssa, you are exactly like her, it's strange. I can't explain it, I'm sorry."

Alyssa pushed him away, feeling pain from her headache. Altair gave a concerned look. _Wasn't the aspirin supposed to be working by now?_ There were tears in her eyes, he saw the pain. _Can you concentrate at transferring the pain to me perhaps? There must be something I can do to help. _Alyssa shook her head as Altair stopped her, feeling her forehead, she was pale. There was a thought of cold as shivers ran down her body.

_You can do rather one of two decisions. You can get the blanket or carry me to my bed. I feel my-_

"Alyssa, hang on, I know, let me put you in your bed. You need rest."

Altair picked her up, carrying her gently to her bedroom, being placed and covered with blankets. She was still shivering as he did his best to assist. Altair had slipped under the blankets, holding her close as she was sending signals to him that her body temperature continued to decline. _Alyssa, focus on my voice, my thoughts. Focus on trying to relax, try to stop shivering._

"Al- Altair, I need to do this alone, I can get my temp up ev- eventually."

"Don't say that, let me at least do this, it's the least I can do."

Altair felt her forehead, her temperature was rising, giving indication it wouldn't get any better soon. _How long have you had that headache? Tell me the truth._

"Ab- About three days, it's probably my body trying to fight something off. I haven't felt this bad since when I had the swine flu in April."

"You mean when you disconnected from everything for three weeks? I was still around. Ironically I agree. I know you had worse. That flu was really fun to deal with, even when you woke up, screaming in pain at the middle of the night."

"Yo- You remember."

"Even if I wasn't here physically, we have the connection still. I've grown used to the many thoughts."

Alyssa finally calmed as Altair could feel her muscles relax. She was now starting to breathe normally as Altair tightened his grip around her. _Thank you Altair, I will be all right now. I just need to relax._

_Would it be so wrong to hear me say that I don't feel like going anywhere right now?_

_No Altair, it's not. How about you admit it, you care for me._

_If I didn't Alyssa, I wouldn't be here to help you._

Altair brought Alyssa closer to him, he was too concerned to say something too deep, knowing that she would get more attached. He stroked her head, now breathing in her scent. Another memory had flashed through his head,

_"You feel that...? Something isn't right, something doesn't belong. Just a dream, remember that. Truth is, I wish to be free, but then again who doesn't... What I'm trying to say is that I've been blessed to travel your world, and yet unable to spread my wings. It's not just that. At the same time I know something doesn't belong, I believe that it's me."_

Altair had given thought to the words as they echoed. The wings and being free. It was something Adha had said, how she could never be happy and in truth how she knew that the Creed would never accept her. Alyssa turned as Altair loosened his grip around her. She enveloped her legs in between his, he felt her wanting to pay him back, only seeing that it would take time.

"Hey, I got a question for you." Altair said, knowing that it would be appropriate for the time.

"What is it Altair?"

"Well, you once said you weren't able to spread your wings, what did you mean?"

"I said that to you before? Well, wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. Ever since I can remember, I yearned for wings, to fly to the skies. The ironic thing is that I am afraid of heights. If I were to ever go skydiving, or what you call leaps of faith, I would need some heavy convincing."

The hour had passed as she fell asleep. Altair got out of the bed carefully, knowing not to wake her. He traveled back into her living room, knowing that most of the things she mentioned. He scavenged through, finding a bag of Limon Lays chips. Altair gave a laugh. _I guess you can get a little sour from time to time._

Altair saw her collection of CDs, now looking at an interesting title of one; Silent Hill Homecoming. He rummaged through a few memories, remembering that Silent Hill was a franchise that has been around for a long time. Altair had known she stayed up long nights, being scared. There were also the collection of other games, a few copies of Assassin's Creed and even Fallout. She had many games, always occupying her time. Even a few that caught his attention such as Diablo made him wonder how many people like him would get sent into world that created them.

There was also a group of CDs titled Thief the Dark Project, Gold, The Metal Age and Deadly Shadows. Altair knew it had sounded familiar, it was one of Alyssa's favorite series of games she deemed the opposite of Assassin's Creed because of a faction in the game called Keepers. They were much like vigilantists, but like the Creed. Instead of killing, they observed and got rid of corruption without disrupting what is known as balance.

He adjusted his thoughts to her backpack, taking out the strategy guide and artbook of Assassin's Creed. He saw how everything was drawn, created into something the game was, making it a breath taking world he lived in. Altair saw a few drawings, even a few maps Alyssa left or even drew. The maps were of what Altair saw of Damascus, Acre. Jerusalem and even Masyaf.

Sighing, he continued to look as the designs of how he was made, the various outfits and the eagle that they got examples from. Altair started to feel like whoever created him was a god, but he was of his own freewill. He understood how everything worked through a video game, but only made him question more. It was best by this not to question, but to make it more clear. If the events in the game were to come for him, Altair knew he could arm himself with knowledge. He didn't want to quite yet.

Putting everything together again, placing the maps and drawings in the book. Altair saw that Alyssa was piecing together something that she was figuring out. There were questions and even the picture were if not poorly drawn. Page 48 A was written. The note was that it's from the artbook. It was written that the outfit was similar. Altair continued reading the notes. Dreams- Past Life- Given the name Amir. There was the picture, looking similar to the page in the book.

_A past life of an assassin? When was this written?_ Altair found the current year, February 17th. There was also something that was written. _Check notebook. _Altair didn't know where she would keep something that would speak of the Amir. He knew not of Amir, nor had Alyssa spoke of having a possibility of a past life. Perhaps she wasn't too confident to tell. Altair made a mental note not to tell Alyssa if she wasn't sure herself.

Altair carefully placed the artbook and strategy guide back in her backpack, now looking at her TV. The movie was near to over as he reached for the switch to turn it off. If there was something he learned, it was when she would talk on hours, explaining how things worked, unknown to his own knowledge that he would actually appear in her world. Altair didn't question, seeing that there was many possibilities open to him.

With a close decision, he walked back into her bedroom, knowing he wanted anything to give this to his own experience. Altair scratched his neck and yawned. Sitting on the bed, knowing that more questions were wanting him to investigate. He glanced down at Alyssa, now only engulfing in yet another memory.

_"Altair, I can see something has changed."_

A flash of white light, only to lose himself to the images.

_Altair didn't say anything, only lifted Alyssa about his back as she closed her eyes, giving into her dark abyss. He had then given Malik a look as if to say 'only if you knew' type of situation. Altair then walks off, having his mind set upon Masyaf. The only thing that he was thinking of was getting Alyssa somewhere safe so that he wouldn't have to worry over her death or regret it._

_Without notice, Altair turned his head. The city bell was going off. What would cause for such alarm? He placed Alyssa down, hastily climbing to the rooftop. His eyes caught many city watch and even Talal's own guard running about the city. Was it because of what happened? Were they after Alyssa for escaping? Altair hopped back down to the Bureau, looking at Malik._

_"I can not depart with her today, the city is on alert."_

_"Fine, but don't expect more. I don't even understand why she trusts you."_

_"Speak of your biting words all you like Malik, but I will NOT risk her." Altair says firmly._

_Altair approached Alyssa, seeing that she was now completely out. He carried her, placing her upon blankets and pillows. Altair sat next to her, not knowing what to decide._

Altair shook his head, looking at Alyssa. Two years did quite much on things around him changed. He slipped under the blankets, only knowing that he didn't want to wallow in the past, he rubbed his forehead, sighing deeply. He turned his head, seeing Alyssa lay there peacefully. He brought her in close, knowing that if it wasn't for her, he would continue on with his daily life. Rather it be fate or destiny, there was more. Being in the world was more than just an experience. It was a part of history, changing.


	4. Under Hallow Eyes

**Chapter 3 - Under Hallow Eyes**

All of my friends surrounded Altair like it was an intervention. They were in awe as many kept staring at his left hand. Anika had pulled me away from the group. The others kept asking Altair the obvious questions, but he had the patience to answer who he could. Even if they were screaming and laughing like an Anime Convention was taking place.

"Alyssa, this is very interesting, but I can't know if this is real unless Alucard is here."

I watched as Anika left, my friend Jorden was to run after her, but I held out my arm, stopping her from doing what she thought was right.

"Anika..." Jorden started, but stopped as Vicky had shook her head.

"So, so Altair, how many people do you hunt down, per day?" I heard Ashley's squeaky voice ask.

"That's really not important. So are you going to tell me why you obsess over me?"

"You're just soooo cool and sooooo awesome. In many ways you're better than Garrett, even if he is like your brother and all."

"So you like everyone that Alyssa mentions."

"Umm, yeah, DUH. I mean, come on! As long as you say something cool, PLEASE!"

Meet my friends, the ones who attached stuck around, stuck with what I believed. One had doubted, obviously being Anika. Jake gave me a hug, happy to see me. Jorden and Vicky shortly joined in, happy that everyone was back together.

"Sorry if I can't stay long guys, Jorden is staying at my place and my dad wants me home."

"That's fine." I say. "Things are slow right now and we haven't been tracked, seeing that I can get Altair to blend with society."

As the two had left, I saw Ashley was still obsessing over Altair. "Wow, you are just sooo awesome."

"Ashley leave the poor guy alone." Jake asked, going through his I-Pod for a good song. "I have to head home sorry I can't stay. Mom wants me home."

The typical was all I was hearing and the only one who was knowing Altair was Ashley. I was sitting there, only to see my friend Tia run into the scene from afar. "Hey guys!"

"Tia, over here!" I waved.

"Oh my god! NO WAY! It's Altair! So should I kick you ass now or later?"

"Tia stop, apparently it's not the same situation, Save the yelling and arguing for Cloud if he ever gets here." I had answered back.

"I can stay around for a while." Ashley said. "But not for long. Still it's sooooo awesome."

"Ashley, come on, let me speak to him." Tia had begged.

I looked at Altair, smiling. "Just to let you know, I proved my point."

There was only a glare from Altair, seeing that it was something meeting my friends. Time quickly passed as Ashley had left. Altair was growing quite smothered by now as Tia kept asking him questions of the Creed. I ended up walking down to Garfield Park, Tia and Altair followed as I sat on the swings. I looked to the skies as Tia was getting her share of fame. I let my mind travel, only spacing out what Tia was harassing Altair with.

"Altair, did I tell you of my past life before?"

Altair gave a thought to what I had asked. "When you were in our world, but I found something too last night, speaking of which."

"So I did speak of it before? I, I'm sorry."

"Hey can I call my mom?" Tia asked.

I tossed Tia my cell phone as she attended to her business. Altair had sat on the ground in front of me as I got off the swings, sitting next to him.

"What did I tell you and what did you find?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you said that you felt as though when you played the game that it was fimiliar and that you knew the Creed and that we were best friends in another time. What I found last night was the information you wrote of him. I didn't want to pressure you on questions because I know you aren't confident."

"I have been having many dreams on Amir, but if you saw my notebook, I have many questions still, so I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Which was my point before." Altair commented.

"Hey you two, I have to get going." Tia said, handing back my cell phone. "I'll call you later. That way we can meet up again."

As Tia left, I sat under a near by tree, seeing the day was beating me. Altair had leaned against the tree trunk. "Alyssa, what is it? You have more on your mind, and don't lie. I will be able to tell."

Knowing I didn't want to say it allowed, I gave a gesture. _I had a dream that's bothering me, that's all._

_Alyssa, don't worry about it, I don't know if you know this, but we can often times connect with dreams as well. Perhaps there was reason behind that one._

My head was hurting again. I knew what he was saying was true, but I started feeling like I was retriving information. I leaned back on Altair, looking at the sky, not caring if the sun was to blind me. _Altair, maybe we can find a way to get you back to your world. I know that you need to get a few things done. This time I want to go with you. I want to see if I can get a few things situated._

Altair had shook his head. He couldn't know how to work things out. Seeing the last run in with the Creed and myself. _Maybe, but let's try and have fun here for the time._

"Let's head down to Wendy's then. You will get introduced to a cheeseburger and fries. Hopefully you'll like it."

**Altair had wolfed down his burger when they arrived back at Alyssa's place. **It had been the greatest thing he tasted since he got here, seeing that nothing was as good, or at least yet. Alyssa had crashed on the couch playing her PS3, Altair saw that it was Silent Hill, but decided to bite since there was no reason to play Assassin's Creed.

"You know Alyssa, I should tell you more on Adha. It's been bothering me."

"Yeah?"

"Well, after I had saved her, she left me, saying that it was too dangerous to stick around. I didn't mind what you did because I was going through a rough time. I was hurt and I never meant for you to fill in that hole."

"It's ok. As everyone knows, we all have bad relationships." Alyssa had comforted him.

Switching modes from the game to some background music, Alyssa had Altair stand. The song that was playing was David Bowie's well known hit from the Labyrinth; As The World Falls Down. She had hummed the lyrics, having Altair move. As a result, Altair was quite the dancer. There wasn't much difference with a dance and fencing or what she was thinking. Altair had smirked, seeing a new light with Alyssa.

_Do you have any weapons? Perhaps I can train you a few things while I am here._

Alyssa blinked a few times, she was remembering. "You, I- no.. wha- what of Edward?"

"Alyssa?" Altair had seen her eyes go pale.

"He knows of the Piece of Eden."

"Yes I know, that and he helped us. He was a Templar, who I though was a lair and a fraud."

Alyssa shook her head. "But he changed..."

Altair sat her down. Alyssa was going into a trance that was having her remember. _Alyssa, can you send me your thoughts? _Closing her eyes, she concentrated on Altair's presence. Giving a nod, there was a voice she was recalling.

_"Who are you? You do not look like the others I have seen within this city. My name is Edward De Lemear, I did not mean to frighten you."_

Altair gave a nod, having Alyssa open her eyes. "Edward is fine Alyssa, he's part of the Creed now, he abandoned his ways as a Templar."

"Did he...?"

"Yes, but the Assassins don't really trust him."

Some time had passed as Altair confirmed questions she had on Edward. There was even some things that he heard that didn't seem all that right. Even some of the information she had told him was having him question.

"Wait, he never told you that he knew of- wait- no... he- he... I know what he said and I quote 'A voice spoke to us, that things were going to change. That following day you appeared. We don't know what was going on or how you got here.' He never gave me a straight answer."

Altair gave thought to her words, only knowing it was questioning more. "I do not know much on the Piece of Eden, but only so much since you had mentioned it or God knows who else. We went after it when you appeared. Al Mualim must have the object now."

"IF they really did hear a voice, maybe we can ask it a few questions."

Altair saw as Alyssa pulled his chin up, kissing him. Altair savored the moment. He took a shallow breath, now seeing she didn't care on reflecting on the past. She wished to keep up with the present and now worry on the future. Her words said quite some time back. _As people grow, so does society, so does what we discover or how we live. Not many understand that there are differences in how you love someone, that on which people should look into more._

"Alyssa, those words, I thought of what you said, and here I am, getting attached to you. I backfired my own words. I also was told you were to explain why you are so fascinated with me. I understand just by getting to know you more."

"Altair, you admitting that is a major, I know you thought of it, but now that you say it really says something. As you said, you got to know me. Here I am, you got what you wanted, but you are wanting more than finding me. You've grown attached, searching for my personality. You were sent here because you were... I wouldn't know, I am sorry."

"Maybe it's the connection we have. That we were supposed to be together, to fulfill something, maybe to understand how many things have changed."

"Maybe it's because there's more than you know. My dreams return involving you."

"That's maybe something we can ask the Piece of Eden."

Alyssa gave a smile. "Yeah, but maybe I can figure out why I was sent to your world as well. That means maybe we can find a way together to get back to your time."

Altair was wanting to laugh. "Well, I guess there is a reason after all, why this isn't over yet."

"Then maybe we can go down to the public library and see where to start, I know they much written on the Templars we can possibly go by."

Altair sat next to Alyssa, now looking at my TV, then my PS3. "Video games are portals to worlds that can hardly be reached. There has to be something we can do to how I appeared here."

"We can see if there is anything on a science that can be similar to that of portals to dimensions. Perhaps we should do research on that as well."

Altair had given thought as Alyssa appeared to get a few chores done. He knew that Al Mualim would only imprison him as he did Alyssa. Altair had to get back, but to tread carefully, make it seem like he was never gone. His only source being Alyssa, he had to see if there was anyone else to see what they have or even perhaps experience travel such as they did.

There was something dropped on Altair's lap. "If you didn't see this, perhaps you should. It's what I wrote on Amir, my past life, that I think that makes major ties as if why I question if I was really an assassin then, but I don't know. As you may have notice, I doubt."

Altair had given thought to the possibilities she wrote, but was only a few pages. It looked like she planned on writing more. Alyssa also wrote how a reflection of wearing something like a gray sweater made her emotionally react. Altair didn't have much to go on, seeing that only so much was written.

"There is a saying in Thief, from the Keepers, how they say 'All is, as it was written.' I know they say that about prophecies, but then there's also your saying on 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' I found a book talking of secret societies, but many saying that assassins are now the suicidal bombers. I don't believe that. Nor do I think the Al Qeida can even BE assassins. I wouldn't know anything though because I didn't do much research after that made me a bit disappointed."

"Do you still have the book?" Altair had asked. "Maybe they know of the Templars, even if it is little information, it could help. Remember, every little bit helps."

"Even if it is false information, there is still some sort of truth."

"Wise to think on that Alyssa. As said; Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Things wrapped up as Alyssa looked at her cell phone, she mumbled that many calls were missed, that included her mother. There was a look on her face, glancing at Altair. _I think I know what we have to do. If I remember correctly, my first meeting with you was when I was playing my brother's X-Box. It was at my parent's place, in the guest house. _

"So what are we to do?" Altair asked.

"I hate to say it, but you will need to get on my mom's good side so that we can stay where everything happened. Only one problem..."

"The X-Box? Well, can't you do the same with your PS3?"

"It can't hurt to try."

Alyssa's phone rang, giving indication it was Tia returning her call. The conversation couldn't last long, seeing that Alyssa had to call her mother. As the voice on the other end started yelling about how inappropriate her friend was, Alyssa had yelled back. It was all the same to Altair, he knew how many times they fought. He found it aggravating to see how Alyssa would feel from the outcome.

Altair saw Alyssa hang up seeing that it was upsetting. "My mom wants to talk to you, she also wants to see you face to face."

Alyssa knew that it wasn't to end well, her mother was the worst, but perhaps her step-dad was more than important. Lou was the only one that could maybe have a civilized talk without losing temper. She opened her cell phone, dialing Lou's number. As Lou's voice gave an interesting tone, the talk they were having appeared to be better than with Audra.

"Please, if we can come over to explain everything, then we won't have to get off on the foot." Alyssa was bargaining.

Lou had accepted the offer as she wanted to set up a date and time to visit again. She hung up after a while, sighing. Alyssa had sat down next to Altair, only to cover her head in her arms. The sound of her crying made Altair turn his head. Only being here was making it worse, what she was thinking would only take a moment.

_I always thought that video game characters were real, but in the risk of sounding delusional. I mean, I believe everything we create can exist somewhere else. I never shared this with you because again, I hesitated upon my beliefs. I was alone, or I thought I was, that's where the astral plane comes into play._

_Tell me more when you can, right now, let's see what we can do about telling your parents the truth. If they don't take it with an open mind, I have proof. With the technology here, I won't be on record, right?_

"NO! I can't risk that. Maybe should just show your skills and scars."

"All right. So when are they to drop by or are we walking?"

"Well, we're walking apparently. Don't worry, it will only take a while."

Altair sighed, only knowing that it was to be as it was. The subject was changed as the music was cycling through and she started singing to Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. Alyssa was quite relaxed, hearing the song placed her in a better mood. She had then scrolled through other songs, introducing Altair to many of the 80s.

_I have many songs and I love the 1980s style of music, but I also know that Sting does a lot of Arabic lyrics_.

"Oh and, I need to mention something. If we are to stay with my parents that means not sleeping in the same bed, they'll get ideas."

"It's not like we've 'conversed' anyway." Altair hid his face, only to feel annoyed.

"If we did, it would be more noticeable."

Altair couldn't help but to laugh out of the situation, seeing it wasn't a great subject to touch upon. Alyssa joined in, knowing it was a normal. She had given Altair a light kiss to help him with the embarrassment. _Besides, I don't want kids until I am at least 25. At this age my mom had me. My biggest regret is changing into my over compulsive mother that thinks I get into drugs. She thinks that playing video games is an addiction, for me anyway because of what I believe. Even if she calmed not to call me crazy, yet..._

"Well, as far as I can tell, from your place, that you not being the average teenager is a good. At least I think so."

"You're a nice guy, really, but maybe you should stay in your range regarding what is right in this world." Alyssa snipped.

"I learned a lot in two years, you taught me history, even if it means you talk to me telepathically. There was even some I questioned, knowing I would learn eventually."

"Altair..." Alyssa was trying to find words. "There are many like me who wished video game characters were real. I have been seeing more of it lately too. I mean, what if it's possible... like I hoped? If it's true, I mean obviously it is. Nothing is impossible. I just think that there's so many universes, so many worlds. How would it not be possible of video game character such as you being real."

"The more one knows, the less one believes."

"Indeed, but since you're here now, it's been renewed."

As Alyssa sat there, she leaned up to Altair, not bothering with anything. The thought of going back were overwhelming. Altair focused on what was going on back home. That if he was here, did time continue or did it stop. He was wanting to go back, but wanting to stay and understand how different this future was. All he learned was that there where ways to communicate, having a good source of advancement and more rules. The law has made the world corrupt, making it difficult.

As Altair could tell, there wasn't freedom. He understood Alyssa's position when she felt happy, being that it was of a different culture. Looking down at Alyssa, he saw that she was half wake. The day was long, seeing that it was filled with excitement and happiness. Something he didn't see from her in a long time. Altair nudged Alyssa awake, knowing he didn't want to waste a good amount of time.

Alyssa had sit up, looking into Altair's eyes. "I still have to get used to the face you're here. Come on then, we should get going." She had attended to get a few things together. "But you can't wear your robe, people have been staring."

"So what do you tend to have me wear?"

"Well, I can get you to wear my gray sweater that you wore when.. well yeah, you get what I mean, now strip."

Altair gave a look, only to take off his robe as Alyssa tossed him her sweatshirt. She brushed pass him, only to be stopped. _Tell me what's really on your mind. You aren't-_

_Stop, just stop, I don't want to talk about it._

Altair continued about his business as Alyssa had gathered her backpack, packing a few clothes as if to stay at her parents again for a while. She had also packed her PS3, knowing it was to be important. Altair had sensed bitterness, knowing that she was keeping a secret. Alyssa had given a nod, now escorting Altair out as she had locked the door.

**After yelling and getting away from my mother, I had made my way towards Lou. **Lou was calming down my mother as she had made her point five minutes back, but Lou had surprisingly convinced her to take care of the girls as he spoke with both Altair and myself. I had felt complexed, trying to explain that Altair wasn't of this world. Even with the proof, it was confusing.

Altair had explained that I was sent to his world a couple years back. I only sat there, only imagining the worse. Altair had stood behind me the whole time, knowing that if drastic measures were to take place, he was ready to take action. With the story, also came an explanation that I was waiting to hear.

"When I got sent here, I wasn't expecting it. If anything I want to find a way to get back."

"It's very hard to believe, sad to say. I will, however, take your story into consideration."

"Well, that went well."

"We should get to work." Altair had mentioned.

"Yeah, let's see if we can do something about this..."

I traveled into the guest house, now setting up the TV with the PS3. I looked around and felt a bit lost, knowing that every time I was reminded of my brother. Altair saw as he looked around, he caught my thoughts. I was singing lyrics to what he noticed from Phantasy Star Universe. My mind was also on the first time I got a chance to play Assassin's Creed.

_This is were I got to play Assassin's Creed, my brother was finished playing Phantasy Star with his friends and I got my first chance to play Assassin's Creed, knowing I couldn't play it without a PlayStation or X-Box. Right when I graduated I got it, but anyway.._

Altair gave a look around, seeing the bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen and living area. _Your parents are rich and I see you're miserable._

As he scaled the couch, he ended up pulling me down with him. I had turned on the PS3, now making sure that Assassin's Creed was in to play. I had then loaded up the CD as sat in-between Altair's leg so that he could see how to play, seeing I didn't want to start a new game. I had placed his hands on the controller as I placed my hands over his.

"The controls are easy, and I can get you to do a bit of training with all your equipment instead of being trapped with the basics."

As Altair played, he made sure of how to do everything before picking a place to head. I felt my head hurting once more as everything was slowing. It seemed all too familiar. Altair placed his hand on my forehead, placing the controller down. _Are you all right? _Looking at Altair, I wanted to respond. I pushed away from him, but Altair reached for her. He was collapsed to the ground as a flash of white light surrounded both of us. His arms around me, I covered from the light, as if to fear it.

"Alyssa..."

I looked up, seeing that were were on the ground, laying in the desert that was more than recognizable. I had looked around, I knew what he wanted to say and I know what was also on my mind. We were back.

"Die, Infidel! Over here, we got an assassin!" Guards had called.

Forcing upon our feet, Altair and I ran through the desert, this time me following his lead. He had found a horse, hoping on from behind and reaching for me to get on. Garbing hold of the reins, Altair noticed the closet we were to was Damascus. My head was in a rush, only to know that I was back in his world and Altair needed answers. We had arrived within moments, making haste to the Bureau.


	5. History Echoes

**Chapter 4 - History Echoes**

"Altair, Altair! Welcome, welcome!" The Rafiq of the Bureau had sounded quite excited. "It's qui- Who is this woman?"

"Rafiq, I must ask for you to not tell the other assassins about her. Things are off key right now, I need to head to Masyaf, keep her hidden-"

"But-" My voice and Rafiq's joined in from confusion.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon to explain everything. Alyssa, DON'T GO ANYWHERE."

I had stared at Rafiq as Altair made quick haste out of the Bureau. I sat on the counter as Rafiq was now finishing a few things. I felt as though I could breathe again. Being in this time, this world. I could breathe easy, seeing there wasn't much smog in the air. I placed myself at ease, now giving a glace at the Bureau.

There was the chess board in the middle, making indication that assassins knew to have a little back time, perhaps to use the board to strategy moves. I moved back over to Rafiq, which was quite an awkward moment. I gave a light smile, as if to say that I meant no harm. There was a nod back at me.

"Don't worry Rafiq, I am traveling with Altair, at least for the time being. My name's Alyssa if-"

"Oh dear god, you're THAT Alyssa? The pleasure is all mine. Altair has spoken fondly of you. Yes, yes, welcome to the Bureau. It's nice to actually meet you. I have heard Al Mualim does not think much of you, seeing you ran off the last time you were here."

"What has been said of me?"

"Ahh yes, even I keep secrets from the Creed, but Altair has told me everything. As long as you are here, you are welcome, just hide if others arrive. You can hide behind the counter if necessary."

"Thank you my friend. So you are the only one that Altair can trust I am guessing?"

"Sadly, yes. Al Mualim does not know of your case. I have written on you, but in a book that I keep secret. Altair has too, but calls it a codex, seeing it's quite the intact with the future or what he calls 'your world'."

"A codex?"

Rafiq had reached beneath the counter, dropping a book on top. "Ever since you left, he started writing a book. He said he was writing it for some time. He kept it with me because Al Mualim or anyone else would surely discover it. Within the Creed, this secret us to be well guarded."

I had scanned the book, opening its pages. Something had fallen into my lap. It was pieces of a dried flower. There was a flash of white light holding within my sights. _Keep this flower as long as you can, this can be something you can remember me by, this way we can never be too far apart. _I shook my head at the memory, only knowing that it was something that was triggering my memory.

I was broke from it as something familiar dropped."My dagger... how did it get here?"

"Careful, Altair sharpened it. I also took the time to fix it up, seeing much of the paint was wearing off. It's quite an interesting piece of art."

My hand grasped my dagger, feeling the metal and seeing it was polished even, making a shine I had never seen, but was quite marvelous. I slipped the dagger out of the sheath, seeing it was like brand new. The paint had gave off a radiant light. The chinese dragon was reviled, wrapping around the eagle, making it look like a phoenix. The Eagle was higher than the dragon, also appearing as if the dragon was attacking who was higher above him.

"This dagger I bought at an antique store, it had the title of the Gothic Dagger. I thought it was very interesting, seeing that the sheath had a lion and that it was my first blade."

"I believe it represents courage, that of the lion. The eagle perhaps symbolizes strength, freedom. The dragon can present protection, to be powerful and fearsome. Often a sign of imperial power."

"I got it when I first turned 16, I was so eager to get a blade, but I don't know why."

"I saw much with that blade, even of its sheath. Would you like to hear my opinion?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"By seeing the picture while I repainted it, The dragon looks to be angry, as if to be fighting the eagle, but the eagle is keeping up a good fight, as if to fight the beast that drags him down. As if it is a symbol of fighting for freedom. As for the sheath, it has that lion's face, there also plays a part what appears to be feathers. The second picture down from it has what appears to look as if it's looking over a kingdom."

"How interesting...I always saw that the dragon and the eagle were just tied together, perhaps working, but now that I see it, your interpretation."

"Anyway, I can tell Altair doesn't want you going anywhere for the moment, so make yourself at home."

"Or try to." I joked a bit with a chuckle. "Care to break from your work and play a game of chess?"

"Well, it will be a while before Altair arrives back to get you, and I have no immediate work."

"All right then, let's get cracking."

**Altair had returned to Masyaf, getting past many people, not wanting to question things quite yet. **Many were about their own business, Altair did his best to avoid contact. He slipped into his bedroom as very few caught him being around. He had slipped off the sweater Alyssa gave him to wear and found a spare robe. He had then stored her sweatshirt in a safe place.

Heading on out, a brother approached him. "Altair, I see you are back. The Master received word on Tamir, he wishes to speak with you."

Altair pushed him out of the way, only to make his way to Al Mualim. The master was about his work as suspected. writing down a few things and taking note. There was also something Altair noticed before, it was that of the Eden, but didn't wish to discuss that for the time.

"That would you have a moment Altair? I hear you are victorious."

Altair gave thought, remembering that's when he had left, being send to Alyssa's world. "Yes, indeed, Master."

"Tell me of your woes Altair."

"Tamir spoke as if there are brothers among him that he is just a piece. He also claims to know the works of our ways."

"Which is why I had you destroy him." Al Mualim had concluded. "You have done well Altair, do not forget that. I am confident that it is of the first of many successes."

"But Master, he also spoke that said that my work had more of a meaning-"

"Altair, you must learn, that Significance comes not from a single act. It's of the consequences, that are borne from it."

Altair shook his head. "Then there is more I need to find out."

"Altair, I choose to withhold information only to ensure you do not make the same mistake a second time." Al Mualim's words had dug deep.

"I see..."

"No you don't!" Al Mualim had raised his voice. "Which is why it shall remain a lesson, so it shall remain until you understand. I restore a rank, even a piece of your equipment. Go now, to Acre or Jerusalem. Both cities but require your attention. Ask the Bureau Leaders there if you are in need of information. They will tell you more than likely what needs to be done."

As he spoke, Al Mualim released two birds, now giving Altair a short blade with his rank. The bitterness lasted only a moment as Al Mualim left with the Piece of Eden. Altair watched as the scholar near by then left before he scavenged through bookshelves. He had found what he was looking for, the book Al Mualim was writing on. There was nothing new added the last he had checked. Altair carefully placed the book back, now leaving the Fortress.

Heading out of Masyaf and hoping on a white horse, he headed back to Damascus. Arriving upon the Bureau, he heard commotion, he had seen Alyssa having an apple and playing chess with Rafiq. Alyssa had noticed his arrival as it quieted down. She gave a smile, again, glowing off the light.

"Hello Rafiq, I am sorry to say, but I am to head to Acre. Alyssa needs to travel with me."

"Of course, of course, don't let me stop you. She is quite the gem, come back any time. Perhaps you can tell me your story then Altair, I am sure of it."

Alyssa had looked away, giving a laugh. "Yeah, if he's too busy next time, remind me

As they walked the city, Altair wanted to ask her many things. He saw that she was in a better mood than before. She caught up with him, seeing that he was walking quite fast. Her fingers slipped in between his, wishing to get his attention.

"Did you speak with Al Mualim?" She asked.

"Yes, and he said that there are two places I need to head; Acre and Jerusalem. That there are two powers that need to be taken care of today. Garnier and Talal, one of Acre the other of Jerusalem."

"Garnier de Naplouse and Talal? The Doctor and the Archer."

"I'm not going to question how you know them, knowing you played the game, but that's all I needed to know for information I would suppose. I don't want you telling me anything else until I ask, understand?"

"Well, yeah of course."

Altair assisted Alyssa upon his horse. _It's better if we take one, seeing we will be hunted._ He then saddled in, sitting behind Alyssa. _We'll be heading to Acre first, so hang on, it's going to be a long ride._

**As we had arrived, I easily slid off, feeling sore. **Altiar had assisted me, making sure I wouldn't head face first into the dirt. He had then lead his horse near the entrance. I heard something that seemed all to familiar. A scribe was being pushed around, as being pushed around by city guards. I felt the urge to help him, but was stopped.

Altair had drew his sword, giving me a sign to stay where I was. He had ran to help the scribe, which turned into quite the show. "Weyhak." Altair had taunted.

"I'll have your head!" A guard yelled.

The three that were pushing the scribe around now drew their swords. One had rushed at Altair as he blocked the guard's attack, kicking him to the ground. Another had lunged at him, Altair gave a twirl, stabbing him through his chest and allowing the body to drop to the ground. The third one was brought to his knees for a painful kill as the one that was knocked to the ground rejoined the battle. With a couple of strong swings, Altair disposed of him.

Making sure the area was clear, he had received the thanks from the scribe. Altair had glanced over to me, pointing at the beams. _You should climb if you want to get into the city. We can't be risked to be seen together._

I had obeyed as Altair met up with a group of scribes to easily get into the city's gates. I climbed the beams, trying my best to keep in balance and discrete. I was quite scared, knowing that the guards would more than likely chase me till no end. I hopped across the beams, I ended up on top of wood planks, only to fall off them.

Altair met up with me as I was now dusting my clothes off. He gave a laugh. _Don't worry, no one can get it perfect their first try. _I was assisted as Altair gave some more thought to the situation._ Let's see if we can get you a robe or something so you can blend in. I can't risk being stared at in this situation._ Altair placed me in a corner, having me stay as he then wandered off.

Time had passed before a guard spotted me. "I say, what are you wearing? Are you one of King Richard's people?"

"Well, no sir- I-"

"Then I suggest you get a move on."

"Yes sir-"

"Now." The guard's patience was growing thin.

"Hands off my wife before I kill you." Altair's voice interrupted.

The guard had turned to see Altair standing behind him. "I didn't know she was waiting for someone like you. I will be on my way, but I suggest for her not to linger here."

Altair hinted at his hidden blade, he was almost tempted to draw blood. I stopped him, taking him away from his thoughts. He tossed me a white robe, not saying anything. His eyes followed the guard disappearing into the crowd. I brought his face back to my view as I now pushed him against the wall. _Great lie, it's not like I wanted to get involved._

Altair gave me a light kiss. _Maybe you are, and just don't know it._

I gave a light breath, now pushing him away. "We should get to work."

Altair nodded, now knowing to start gathering what was necessary. "All right then, I'll see what I can do, perhaps you can learn a few things. I need to head to a view point though. Give me am moment."

I watched as Altair gave a look around and ran up a nearby building, reaching its roof and climbing the side to the closest View Point he could find. I made my way to a bench that wasn't that far from him. I smelled death all around me, seeing the Acre wasn't the cleanest of all cites, especially with Garnier around. It gave me an unsettled feeling, seeing how dead bodies were just about every place I looked. I also noticed the guards could have cared less. It was only a few minutes after as he appeared in my sights and landed into the hay cart in front of me, breaking me from my thoughts.

Hoping out, Altair had joined me. _I want you to stay here, blend with the crowd if you can._

I kissed Altair's forehead. _Yeah, I can try, don't worry, do your assassination._

Altair stood, nodding. His legs took him to a ladder as he advanced on to the Assassin's Bureau for more of a briefing. I had smiled, only knowing I was to be more free than I had felt before. I was free to roam and was capable to tell Altair where I was if I were ever to get lost. I decided to spice things up a bit, even if it meant stealing.

I got up, walking amongst the crowd. I had soon passed a tough citizen, also known as a thug to many of the people's residence. I took great care into retrieving a good amount of knives from him. With that, I proceeded on grabbing a few more. I had then hid eight knives within my robe. Rather I would use them or not, I felt a sense of accomplishment.

**Altair had dropped down from the roof and into the Bureau. **Now focusing on discussing what to ask, but he knew that work was work regardless. The Rafiq of Acre was buried in work, his attention was soon brought upon Altair as he made himself known.

"Ah, Altair. A little bird told me you were to pay a visit." The Rafiq had greeted him.

"Al Mualim has ordered the execution of Garnier de Naplouse. What can you tell me of him?"

"The Grand Master of the Knights Hospital. He surely keeps to his quarters in their District. I don't know anything more, I suggest you search the city, see what you can learn." Rafiq had inquired, running out of words. "The public garden is north from here. What's left of them is as good as place to begin. The abandoned market northwest of here is also a good place, even Maria of Johesepht's Church. These are significant, I know you will bound to find something."

"I appreciate the information Rafiq, I will put it to good use."

As Altair had left, he had walked amongst the people, finding good areas to start, he had then heard something peculiar. Two guards of the Hospitalier Order, having what seemed a typical conversation. Altair sat on a bench, quieting everything around him.

"Did you hear about Alen?" One asked his companion.

"The archer that guards the eastern wing?" The companion asked.

"Poor bastard's brother caught an arrow in his throat. Doubt he'll last the night."

"How can he work knowing what's to come?"

"He visits his brother often, though I cover for him when I can."

The second guard shakes his head. "You aren't there now."

"No-" the first sighed. "-I've family business of my own to attend to."

"Then he'd best hope the Doctor doesn't hear about his desertion."

"You aren't going to tell him?" The first questioned. "As long as you stay silent..."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Altair stood, walking about the streets again. _Some of the guards have abandoned their posts. The archers patrolling are at disadvantage if I can sneak in. A few seconds is all I need to clear a path... _As he continued, there were many places that Altair saw that came to use. He quickly got to work, helping those in need and meeting up with informers. One had left a note with the map given.

_Garnier lets his patients roam the halls of his Fortress freely. No one save the Scholars may enter his personal workspace. Apart from the Archers defending the rooftops, slipping in should prove simple enough._

He wanted more, he searched for it. Knowing he questioned, there was one who had information, she was within the city. _Alyssa, can you meet me at the entrance of the Fortress? I need to speak with you._

_If you are finding information, I can only help you so much, I don't want you to just ask me about everything._

_Fine, I will ask you if it stumps me. How about that? _Altair asked.

_Sounds good. Hang on, someone- oh damn, just- I can't focus on you, I'm sorry._

As Altair disconnected from her, hearing her panic. He had soon met up with someone who made him work for the information. Altair found himself enraged, knowing he didn't want to be in the position he didn't deserve, the rank that was stripped of his right.

Altair had found himself pickpocketing at certain rates novices couldn't, that he could probably train those around him. He often thought if he regretted joining the Creed. Being born to two different family religions was never easy.

Gathering the necessary information, Altair made his way back to the Bureau. He was greeted once again by Rafiq, who was scanning his books, being covered in his works. A book was pulled upon the arrival of Altair.

"Altair, how fares your search?"

"I know when and how to strike." Altair had responded with confidence.

"Share your knowledge then." His hands reached for a pen upon opening the book.

"He lives and works inside the Order's hospital, northwest of here. Rumors speak of atrocities committed in its walls. It seems like the good doctor has been experimenting on the citizens. Most of them captured and brought here from Jerusalem.

"Stealing his subjects from another city? He avoids arousing too much suspicion then. As for the matter at hand, what is your plan?" Rafiq asks, now feeling interested.

"Garnier keeps mainly to himself, that of his quarters. He leaves occasionally to inspect his patients. When he makes his rounds, that's when I will strike."

"It's clear you've given thought to how you will do this. I give you leave to go." Rafiq placed a feather on the counter. "Remove this stain from Acre, Altair. Perhaps it will help but to clean your own. Rest here until you are ready to begin."

With that, Altair departed into the sun area, looking upon the skies before sitting on the pillows. He reached deep meditation, only to remember a dreadful dream. The memory trailed back as to when Alyssa was with Malik and she was in a bad shape. Taking a deep breath, he let the memory run it's course.

_Images blurred, reveling that Alyssa was once again standing before him. He approached her without hesitation. She had ran after him, it happened within seconds. She passed through him. Shocked as he was, Altair turned around, now seeing blood. Alyssa was now laying there. He shook his head of the illusions, knowing it was a dream. But maybe perhaps, it would be more than just a dream, but a vision. As he stared down at his hands, there was blood, that made him uneasy soon heading into a nightmare._

_"It's not you to blame." Alyssa says weakly. "I do not die in your hands, but in a.... traitor's..."_

_"Look at the power I hold!" A voices echoes through his dream. "You have no right to return to your world!"_

_Altair was searching all around for the voice, but nothing. Everything faded on him, not wishing to focus in any longer. He knelt down next to Alyssa, picking her body up and fading back into his world. Altair just couldn't grasp the true meaning if this dream as it turned to be a short one._

Altair had opened his eyes upon the familiar nightmare, he was beginning to understand what it meant. It was to always question quite much. He wanted to keep looking. From his learning, Altair knew that dreams were a meaning behind something bigger. Clearing his mind once more, he focused on a light. His thoughts focused on getting rid of the corruption.

**I found myself tightening the reins of Altair's now stolen horse. **I knew that Acre was the last place I wanted to hang around. Memories eased in, only to make my head hurt again. I knew that in the back of my mind I had a score to settle with Talal. I had taken the time arriving, seeing the guards didn't have a reason to chase after me.

The city had changed since the last time I remembered it. More people seemed to have crowded. I was interrupted by someone calling for help. The man was of a scholar, I had tried to find the courage to fight, but I couldn't do much, knowing that I could die within more than seconds. Slipping the knives into my right hand and hiding behind a grave, I waited for the right time to throw one.

With ease I had hit one, scaling the wall before they had noticed. As a bonus, the other two guards drew their swords, now running to investigate what the source was, and on who attacked them. I had then swiftly, but carefully reassured of the one I saved.

"You were the one that saved me?" The scholar asked, being quite surprised.

The moment was quite surreal. "Yes, now go before they come back."

"Thank you, I will let others know of your gratitude you have done with me. Are you looking to get into the city?"

With a nod, a few scholars came walking by as the one I saved gave indication that I could blend with them. I stayed in the middle as the guards let them pass, I had then gave a nod, knowing I gave focus to Jerusalem's rooftops. I had gave way, seeing that it would still take quite a while.

The rooftop I was closing into the gate where Talal's Warehouse was had that of an archer. I had quickly thrown a knife at him, watching him fall as I took all of my energy to swing on through to the other side and into another side of a wall before being noticed. I had closed into the back of the warehouse, seeing that the gate was surprisingly open. The place had an odor that I hadn't forgotten. My headache gradually worsened as I had remembered my first time being here.

_"You have an association with assassins. My name is Talal, I understand that there is a bounty on your head. Interested, I had one of my men head for Damascus to retrieve you."_

Images flashed of those around me and how I got out. As I refocused, I saw someone yet so familiar standing before me with a grin that I would not soon forget. "Do you have business here, citizen, if not, I must ask you to leave."

I had given an evil grin. I had even felt the decency to laugh in his face "Hello Talal, I thought you would have forgotten me by now."

Talal's eyes had widened. "You! You are the one who escaped! Guards!"

I was slapped as guards gripped both my arms. "Is that all you will do? What are you to do? Chain me like I was before?"

Talal gave a chuckle. "Perhaps, but for now, how about you hang out until I make a decision?"

I struggled, feeling that it was that of everything reflecting. I closed my eyes as I kept pulling. "I am not an animal Talal. You know you can not keep me here."

I was slammed against the wall, being held by a cold steel that was not so surprising. I couldn't think of fighting, knowing that Altair would be on his way. Talal gave a laugh, approaching me. I had spit in his face, once again feeling like I achieved at least something. Talal wiped his face, feeling frustrated. He had back handed me, seeing I could endure the pain.

Talal brought my face into view. "Like a rat with cheese, if not twice tricked."

The warehouse was placed into darkness as Talal and the guards left. My eyes had slowly adjusted, knowing I had to get used to the darkness, seeing the light was just a bit too far to be seen. Sighing, I let my body hang and relax. My thoughts faded, seeing I didn't want to talk, seeing that it felt like same. I knew that being this greedy come with a price. Slipping this low was more than humiliating.


	6. Deception's Revenge

**Chapter 5 - Deception's Revenge**

Altair made his way out of Acre, making his way straight on through to Jerusalem. Alyssa wasn't talking to him, at least telepathically. He was not in the greatest of moods, making the situation worse than what it was to be. She had stolen his horse, making him run off with someone else's. That would also include being chased by the many guards.

Knowing that Alyssa was gaining her memories back that meant one thing, and that was to trace back her memories. Altair had arrived in Jerusalem if not quickly. He noticed something that was a bit out of the ordinary. There were a group of scribes talking of Alyssa, seeing not many women were up to saving citizens.

Altair had interrupted the conversation. "Tell me, the woman you speak of, did she head into the city?"

The man gave a look at Altair. "Are you a friend of her's child?"

"That, in fact, I am." Altair had answered.

"We helped her, she also seemed to be in quite the hurry. It was just a while ago. I could tell that in her eyes she was quite lost, best you'd catch up with her."

"I thank you for the information."

Altair knew that he wished to avoid Malik all together when it came to Alyssa. It was basically repeating events all over again from what happened. He knew what had to be done, even if it had bad blood written into their meeting. Altair made his way upon the rooftops and dropping on down to the Bureau.

"Safety and Peace, Malik." Altair had greeted him.

"Speak then, novice, what are you here for?" Malik demanded, not bothering with eye contact.

"I am here to finish the job I once started with Talal."

"Oh, such the menial task to 'redeem' yourself. I can not help you at this moment, come back in a while and we can work from there."

"Malik, Alyssa's back and she's been wondering. You tell me that you have nothing, you must be lying."

"Then you are delusional. Alyssa is not here if she is back in our world. You have to look else where."

"Then what of the scribes, they have spoken of her."

"Come back another time, Altair. Leave now."

Huffing at Malik's response, he needed to find more information himself. Altair climbed out of the Bureau, now walking amongst the people, back on through to the scribes that regarded the information before. It was his best lead. Even when they didn't have much, he knew that there had to pass word for what was the word of the day.

**I had woken up to a jolt.** Just moments before I was remembering what events took place. My wrist being broken and what lead afterwords. As I moved. I felt something loosen. The cuff to my right wrist was quickly broken free as I was capable to move. Looking around to see if I could get my left wrist out of, my best bet was now to a skeleton that was hanging freely.

Pressuring what I could do, I gathered the arm of the empty shell of the remains, pushing the bone against the wall, as a result, it gave quite the effort before breaking. I had then made it possible to pull off one of the fingers off the dry hand. I let the rest drop to the floor.

As with a natural instinct, I was now able to use the bone to lockpick the lock. _Come on you bastard, OPEN. _I felt the bone snap as the lock came free. I dropped to the ground, assuring that I wasn't to make a sound. Feeling my way around, I found that many open doors weren't to be left open. I detected that there were guards on the other side by looking out one of the storage's windows.

Making my way through the shadows, I caught that the backway was still open, just now a few guards inspecting a few things upon new arrivals. I knew that it wouldn't be as simple as killing a person either. As I crouched down, observing their patrol routes, I waited until one had made his way towards me. I slipped off the knife that was on his belt, doing a swift move to stab his neck while I covered his mouth.

Knowing I had an advantage, I slipped on the scarf wrap around, took the robes, and changed into his pants, making me blend in. I also took his weapons, making sure they were secure. I had then carefully dragged him to where I was being held. I locked in his body, making sure there wouldn't be any more than the obvious that I was gone.

The extra clothes gave great cover, many of the guards thought I was one of them. I pretended to know what I was doing, as if to walk amongst the city and to make myself not seem like a complete idiot. I kept the bow on my back as I gradually pulled out a bit of the holstered sword. I kept my head low, knowing that making eye contact would only make things worse.

My objectives were quite clear as many gave into my disguise of being one of Talal's men, that was to find Malik or an informant. _I really don't want to look as I am right now, but I can only tell I am home free for the moment._ I made a valiant effort to connect with Altair's thought once again. _Altair, meet me near the Bureau, I got something to share with you._

_Alyssa, are you being an idiot? What if Talal captures you?_

My voice gave a chuckle. _Altair, it already happened a second time. Now get your ass near the Bureau._

As a short time passed, I pulled off the wrap, now facing Altair in a uniform that was more unlike he'd ever seen. I had him sit down next to me as we started talking once more. _I know Malik is a little bitter talking to you this time around, so would you like some information?_

Altair gave a nod. _Not too much though, I would like to do much of this on my own._

_Very well, then here's what I can say. _I sighed. _Talal favors a bow, so it's more than likely he will keep a distance. He is quite the master in killing those from afar, see if you can close the gap. That and one more point. Many of his followers are willing enough to give up their lives for Talal, if they get any sense that Talal is harmed in anyway, or in danger, they will stay to fight. Making way for his escape._

_Thank you Alyssa, I will keep that in mind. _Altair thanked me. _Now if you don't mind, I need to have this job wrap up._

**Altair had given a nod at Alyssa. **He continued searching the streets, he didn't bother much on telling Alyssa what to do, seeing that she was very well capable of taking care of her own. He had decided to return to Malik after a short while; climbing on the roof, dropping on down to the Bureau.

"Malik." Altair voice interrupted.

"Fine, fine, be that it may, here's where you can find information on Talal. Look in the markets in the lines of the Jewish and Muslim Districts. To the north the mosque of this district is a good lead. Look around St. Anne's Church, close to the Bab Ariha gate. It's enough to get you started, now go."

With that Altair left, feeling that Malik was annoyed by his presence, the bad blood once more. Altair scoped, seeing that an informer had given his regards, meaningless of tasks. Most of it Altair knew, that Talal held a warehouse full of various things, that of those who didn't deserve such the treatment.

His memories flashed back on Alyssa and what he knew then. How results were from the last time being captured. Remembering the blood was a bad, her talking of the journey she was to go on. To where was still a mystery, but he saw it slowly piece together. He knew that striking while Talal was about his work was the best way to work.

Sticking to the crowds, he had found something interesting, seeing two men looking suspicious, one had been holding a letter, Altair knew it was a great import, distancing himself from them, letting them talk. Blocking out the sounds, Altair gave attention to the conversation taking place.

The first seemed to be in a panic. "Please, you must help me. I'll do anything you ask. Anything!"

The second didn't seem persuaded one bit. "It's not so simple, my friend."

"But it is, I know all his tricks. He's a coward, not a fighter." The first continued. "He'll run at the first sign of trouble." He offered on giving him the letter. "Take this map; it will show you where he like to hide.

"You don't understand."

"Oh, but I do understand." The first laughed. "You are afraid. You call yourself a warrior, but a single man, a slave trader, fills you with fear."

The second laughed back in his face. "Fear you say? It's nothing of the sort."

"What then?"

"It would be bad business on my part; seeing that I already work for the man."

A look of fear. "You?"

"So, now you understand?" The second asked. "Leave and I will forget we had this conversation."

As they separated, Altair made his move, swiping the map into his own finger and walking way before being noticed. The map would eventually prove useful. _The map is of possible details. This is sure to help if he manages to slip away from me._

**Not settling in so easily, I needed to get a couple step ahead of Altair regardless.** I had made my way past the guards once more, taking Altair's horse. I settled on the fact that if I knew everything was to happen, then settled in my mind was the idea that I could meet King Richard. I had the upper hand, seeing that no one in the Kingdom knew me, nor was I framed as an assassin.

I had gripped the reins, now galloping on the way through to Arsuf. I let the wind clear my thoughts as the clear air had allowed me to breathe with ease, as does with much. Arsuf was that with death written all over it. The smell of war was overwhelming enough as was. I slipped on through, making my way to a big enough group that were now surrounding the King.

"King Richard, I bring word, I must speak with you."

A few knights approached me. "He has better work to do than listen to you, peasant."

"Hold a moment, I bring information on William of Montferrat."

The knights pushed me back. "So what, many people know of him."

"William of Montferrat will use his soldiers to take Acre by force!" My voice had cracked from yelling.

Richard was pulled away from a conversation with what appeared to be Robert. I had recognized the Templar, seeing he was quite different from everyone else. The King held up a hand, moving his way through the knights. I was now beginning to cower in fear.

"Speak what is on your mind then." Richard commanded. "Then perhaps you are not to be a waste of my time."

"Please, I know what William seeks, but you must hear me out." I took a deep breath. "William seeks to bring you down, Richard, with that he will then take Acre. He works with Sibrand, making sure no one get into or out of Acre. Believe my words that he does not like you being in charge."

I continued to tell him more of what was to come as he listened. His knights grew yet very suspicious. "You obviously are not an assassin, so what are you?"

"I do not know if you will believe me, seeing that I am called insane. Hear me out then. Someone of the Creed, by the name of Altair will pay you a visit, he will tell you the truth of all that is happening. Give me a while, just for now please, be patient."

"Tell me of your name."

"Of course my Lord, my name is Alyssa, may I request to see you again?"

Richard observed me. "Very well, the next time you are here, I expect information. If you don't, you are warned not to show your face, understood? My men will kill you on sight."

"Once you know of me, I don't think that you will."

"Then take your leave before I change my mind."

I obeyed King Richard's orders, leaving him to what he was doing, seeing that the Crusade was of great time. I made my way back to Altair's horse, now riding on back to Jerusalem, seeing that I would made time before anything would take place. Right when I had arrived, I heard the bells sounding, indicating that Talal was dead.

If I had known, I was not to be known, I still wore the outfit of Talal's men. My memories had given more than necessary that there was something I had forgotten, that Talal had took from me while remained hostage to him the first time. Seeing many of his men dead, meant that Altair did his job that was given. It gave me more than the average time to look for what was taken.

It took time as I had guessed, rummaging through crates, that was until I found what was necessary. A sword bearing the symbol of the Creed. It had triggered a memory, making me hesitate before taking the sword. I took in several breaths, taking the silver sword, hiding it with the robes. I had made my way out then, climbing off the rooftops and dropping down to the Bureau. I over heard the conversation without making myself known to interrupt them.

"A skilled assassin ensures his work is noticed by many." Altair's voice had sounded stern.

"No, a skilled assassin maintains control of his environment!" Malik yells, sounding aggravated.

I cowered in fear, now listening to Altair. "We can argue the details all you want, Malik. The fact remains that I have accomplished the task sent to me by Al Mualim."

By then I had climbed the wall, now sitting on the edge of the roof. I had waited until he had arrived into the scene. Altair knew that it was me, seeing I didn't want to say anything between what talk was going on. Out of fear, I started crying, feeling miserable. _I am guessing you knew well of Talal, maybe he knew that you came somewhere else._ I had looked upon Altair with nothing but a bit of concern.

"Maybe I should let you do your job. I'm just getting in the middle of it all."

"Alyssa, what are you saying? If anything you are helping with information."

I felt so tired, so weak, I had quite the day, not wanting to talk, but I had given thought to what was then passing my mind. "Is there by any chance we can stay in Damascus? I don't want to be here."

Such the memories, Altair knew she was now knowing a lot more than anticipated. "Yeah, if I am correct, Dabir's old place should still be there."

We climbed off the rooftops to walk amongst the city's people once more. I had kept close, thinking about life back home and what needed to be done. I was followed by Altair who had to pull me out of many people's ways as he made way back to the horses in the city gates. Altair had whistled, calling to a horse he gathered at Acre, seeing I had his stolen horse.

We both mounted the horses, making our way to Damascus. As we rode, the sun dropped down. I knew very much of how bad the weather could get out in the desert. The normal was at least 30 degrees at night, making it a crisp night. I had followed as close as I could to Altair without being lost.

The sound of the horse's hooves made me believe that I was in a fiction novel, like how many would write of a middle age setting, but with magic. I knew that I wasn't necessarily the exact same thing, but it felt like that. It also made me think back to when I lived in Las Vegas, with my horses that the family had as pets.

I missed so much being able to ride, I enjoyed much of it, seeing that riding a horse helped me be free. What I wanted most were memories, I wanted the happy life I had before everything got bad. In an instant, I pulled on the reins, having the horse stop in his track, I heard what was left of the echoes from Altair's horse.

I had hopped off mine, now standing in a dark desert. I overlooked, seeing that there was a cliff. I was confused on what to think, I was questing everything, why I was here doing this, I had the option of going home, so why would I replicate the events of the game. I wanted to rethink everything. Taking in a deep breath, I ran off the edge of the cliff now tumbling off into the darkness.

I had in a result, landed in the water. I was now looking upon my reflection as the moon rose upon the land. I let my hands touch the surface as it had ran through my fingers, making ripples. Making a cup in my hand, I had taken yet a light sip from the water. It had refreshed me, having my thoughts reflect how bad the water was back at my place.

My head was throbbing once more as I climbed on to dry land, letting my body lay there. I grasped the desert sand underneath my hands. For the first time in a long time, I felt I belonged, being in this area was letting me do what I wished without being questioned. I reached in my robes, grasping the sword, letting me engulf myself.

"Alyssa! Where did you go?" I heard Altair call for me.

I was brought back to the reality of it all, that I was in a world that not many understood and was looked upon as a fantasy. I looked up, seeing at least ten feet above me that Altair was calling. I didn't want to bother, now letting the thoughts cloud my judgment. I heard Altair's footsteps approach me, as he reached for me.

"On the scale, this is the weirdest thing I saw you do yet."

"I am liking this, just please-"

"Alyssa, come on, we're almost to Damas, let's just keep going."

"Would it sound weird if I told you that I feel happy? The sand is still warm too."

Altair dragged me to my feet, wiping the sand from my clothes and hands. He saw my eyes in a trance. He found the courage to slap me across the face. I blinked a few times. _You'll thank me for that later._

"Altair... ok, sorry, I, my god... what was I thinking?"

"Come on, let's get out of here, Damas is just ahead."

It took some time as we arrived in Damascus, we evaded the guards and found a way over the wall quite easily. We had then continued on through where until things started to look a little more familiar. Dabir's home was silent as the door was locked. Looking for way in, I noticed the lock was quite an easy one to get into. Taking out the knife I had, I started messing with the lock.

"Give me your short blade. I can get it open, just let me do something."

Altair allowed it as I now used both blades to my advantage, they weren't much, but I knew the curve from Altair's blade would help eventually. With just a few tries, I locked the knife in place as I slipped Altair's blade in the wedge of the door. It opened as a success, letting the door open with ease. I handed back his blade as he took a few steps in.

He gave a look around seeing that everything in the place didn't change a bit. The place was more than likely deserted for a long time. I shut the door behind me, letting myself lock it. I looked around finding flint and a piece of wood. Altair took it from me, finding a source to start a fire. He had lit one of the torches, even the fireplace in the living room.

I had in almost an instant, taken off the Uniform I was wearing letting the white robe that was underneath drop. I placed the weapons I acquired, even my old sword lean on the fireplace. I continued to watch Altair as he lit a couple more candles. He had joined me on the floor as I sat there. looking at the fireplace.

"I will need to head to Masyaf in the morning. I don't want you going anywhere until I get back."

"That's fine, I don't think I plan to do anyway."

"So are you anxious to get back home?"

"I don't think so, I got into this and I would feel better if we'd do this together."

Altair had moved my hair out of the way as he allowed me to envelope in his arms. "You're quite the soldier. I also notice you don't complain. If you need to figure something out you also wander off when need be, regardless of trouble written all over it."

I felt relaxed, feeling the warmth from the fire. I closed my eyes, knowing the excitement was a lot; I didn't want to risk more running around. I drifted, feeling my breathing slow. Altair had continued playing with my hair. I tipped my head back to his chest, now breathing at his neck. _You miss her don't you?_

_Everyday. _Altair had responded with pain.

I opened my eyes, locking lips, letting him be reassured that I could understand the pain. _Everyone has lost in love, everyone as even found soulmates. It's what makes us keep going in life I suppose._ I rested my head on his shoulder, wanting to rock him in my arms. I had my right hand pull off his hood as I started scratching his head. I had moved closer to him, letting the last of my strength drop as I now drifted into a deep sleep.

**Altair woke the next morning, seeing the dead ash of the fireplace.** He remembered what had happened last night, only to leave a fading dream leave his thoughts for the morning sun. he carefully pushed her away, placing her on the couch the was just behind them. He had then gathered what equipment was on the ground, making his way out the front door.

The early morning air was just a reminder that he needed to see Al Mualim as soon as he could. He slipped passed the crowds and past the guards, exiting the city gate. Hopping on his horse, he rode what seemed to be a short ride back to Masyaf. As was expected that the city was quite at the brink of dawn. He slid off the horse, being greeted by his brothers. Many of the Creed's members often started early for situations that could change quite a lot.

Heading up on to the Fortress, he had climbed the stairs, seeing Al Mualim buried in his paper work, the usual. "Have you news for me, Altair?" He had asked, seeing upon Altair's arrival.

"Garnier de Naplouse and Talal are dead."

"Excellent!" Al Mualim said with good terms. "We could not have hoped for a more agreeable outcome."

"And yet..." Altair started.

"What is it?"

"The doctor insisted his work was noble." Altair continued. "Looking back, those who were supposedly 'his captives' seemed grateful to the man. Not all off them, but enough to make me wonder." He gave thought to his words. "How did he manage to turn enemy into friend?"

Al Mualim had approached him. "Leaders will always find ways to make others obey them. That is what makes them leaders. When words fail, they turn to coin. When that won't do, they turn to baser; bribes, threats, and other types of trickery." Al Mualim walked to the window. "There are plants, Altair. Herbs from the distant lands, that can cause a man to leave his senses." He had shaken his head. "So great are the pleasures it brings. Men may even become enslaved by it."

Altair gave thought, know not much, but enough to get by. "You think they were drugged then?" His memories flashed on Alyssa. "Poisoned?"

"Yes." Al Mualim agreed. "Truly was as you describe it."

"Herbs, this seems a strange method of control."

"Our enemies have accused me of the same." Al Mualim was sounding disappointment.

"The promise of Paradise."

"They think there is a garden, overflowing with women and pleasure. They think I drug you with rewards, to tempt you."

Altair huffed, that with a growl. "They do not know the truth of it."

Al Mualim sighed. "Which is how it must be."

"If they knew the truth of it; that all we seek is peace!" Altair felt his words meet an end.

"Then they would not fear us, we would have no hold over them." Al Mualim answered. "What else is on your mind, child?"

"Nothing master, much has had me question as of late."

"Very good, you shall take your leave then. As a result, another rank has been restored to you." Al Mualim concluded. "Go and rest Altair, I will send word when I need you."

"Thank you, Master." Altair spoke with gratitude. "I plan on spending a few days in Damas; if you need me, you can send word to Rafiq."

"That I shall, now go."

With that, Altair had left. Walking amongst Masyaf's people and back on to his horse. He gave a last glance, knowing that it was like taking time off, but it was more important as it was regarding one person who knew much of how events were to portray.

The ride back to Damascus was a quiet one, Altair had made his way back to Dabir's home, enjoying how silent it was. He found Alyssa still asleep on the couch, knowing that he took off his equipment. His eyes caught that of her sword. Altair shrugged, not wishing to think on anything else. A deep breath was having him relax, he cracked his neck and back, looking back over at Alyssa.

Joining her once more, she sat up, allowing him to lay next to her again. Her thoughts were garbled, making it clear she was still quite out of synch. He held her close as she buried her head into his chest. It was a morning that Altair could finally have, but spent with someone who was from another world. His thoughts resided on the poison, of the journey that Talal spoke of time back. There had to be more than what they both saw.


	7. Merchant's Greed

**Chapter 6 - Merchant's Greed**

Altair was up if not a couple hours from when he last returned. He felt confused at first, he then remembered. Alyssa had still buried herself within his warmth. His hands brushed away her hair while she still slept. If only for a moment, he reflected upon the memories of Adha. Altair knew that what happened, happened. The problem was that he didn't want to think on how she viewed his life. Adha was mad at him, seeing she had different views. With Alyssa, it was different, if not dropping in out of nowhere.

Altair rolled out, making sure not to wake Alyssa. She had shifted, not bothering to wake fully. He had then looked at her sword, knowing he had more than enough time to bring up a subject his mind pushed away many times. Altair had scavenged through what was left of Dabir's old equipment. Effort had paid as he found a sharpening stone.

With a small thought, he grabbed Alyssa's sword, seeing it was a bit dull. His hands carefully felt the blade, now sharpening it. The sound echoed as he sat there in silence. He had also handled his equipment, seeing that it was already a priority. Altair had smoothed his blades, making sure they were also clean.

Walking over to Alyssa, he gave her a soft nudge. "Hey."

"Good Morning Mr. Altair." Alyssa had yawned.

"I was thinking about what was said earlier. Perhaps we can start training today. I got free time."

"Please tell me you have a better day to spend other than with me."

"No sadly, I have been forced into spending it with you."

"Your not forced, go enjoy yourself."

Altair nodded. "Fine, I'm going to get some breakfast, knowing the place doesn't have any food. Seeing no one has been here sin-"

"I get the picture." She stopped him. "Go on then, I'll wait."

As Altair was about to leave, he was hugged. He felt different thoughts enter the brain. So many thoughts got him thinking. Her breathing changed. It had made Altair turned to look at her. Kissing on her forehead, there was a different aura with her.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" Altair had asked.

"I never thanked you for risking so much." She responds.

"This is out of the blue."

With flashes of white light once more. He realized what he was feeling was an illusion. _Altair, are you alright?_ Alyssa's voice had asked. _I thought you were leaving._ Altair shook his head, looking at Alyssa who was still sitting on the couch. There was a look on her face, questioning.

Altair shook his head. _Yeah, I just thought, you were- nevermind._

Walking on out, Altair had given thought to the hallucination. The image was vivid, it had given reminder again about Adha. His thoughts given to what was known. The mind was a powerful tool, he knew that. There was more to it than just the basics. Altair brushed the thought aside, now focusing for food. Grabbing, actually paying for a few things such as the fruit and other necessities, he gave little time to waste.

His way back was a short one, but he arrived back as Alyssa who was now cleaning off the outfit she stole from Talal's men. There was a look on her face he had never seen before. Alyssa was scanning through what was remainder of a bad memory from Talal. She closed her eyes, disregarding that she still had the connection with Altair.

"Alyssa, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"What did Talal say to you exactly, or was it of what you told me before?"

"If I remember correctly, Talal knew I associated with the assassins. He had told me there was a bounty on my head. He told me that I was to go on a Journey, one also told me that if I was not to be taken by someone suitable, that's what would happen."

"Was this before or after you were poisoned?"

"After... does this have anything to do with-"

"Yes, in-fact it does. I believe many knew you were to arrive here."

"Malik received a letter on me as well."

"Wh- wait, Malik?" Altair had appeared quite surprised. "When you were captured by the Merchant King, what happened?"

"It wasn't just the Mer-" Alyssa gave into sitting down, reviewing the lost memories. "It wasn't just Abu'l, it was Jubair. They claimed to have seen my arrival."

"I say we investigate." Altair had insisted.

Alyssa had sat up, pushing him out of the way. "No, just- no. Not right now."

Altair reached out, stopping her. "Nor will running solve anything, I thought you would learn that by now." His grip tightened. "I'm in too deep, the cut you made is only to get deeper if you run. We need to let this heal. This way we should investigate."

"Maybe it's best I can cut off all communication with you, just send me home. I- I don't want to remember any of this, maybe there was a good reason for the first time."

"Then why was I sent to your world?" Altair questioned. "Answer that to me then if you think you know everything!" The rising of his voice made Alyssa back away, if not a few inches. "There's something unresolved."

"I ju-" She was now crying, not able to finish her sentence.

Altair felt the string of guilt, he pulled her closer, embracing her. She had given more than the average that it was too much to handle. Alyssa pulled through this much, only wanting to figure it out herself. Altair just knew that running just left a gap. _Let's finish this..._ Altair had whispered. _This way there will be nothing left of this history that should not be written._

**I had calmed down after a few hours, now settling with a decision.** Altair was now training me with the basics of survival. I was to improve on such skills. Altair had grabbed my right hand with his left as he made a stance, having me copy him. Step after step, he had me start with what he called "basics". The steps were more like a waltz.

It gave me confusion, but I saw it was similar. The constant one, two, three movements had me trip over my own feet. Even at a decent pace, I had more difficult to keep up. Altair only made it harder, seeing that he was trying his best. _If you can't dance, you can't fight. I know it sounds strange, but there are always steps involved. Dancing or swordplay, they work hand in hand._

I glared. _You yammering in your head 'one, two, three' isn't helping..._

_Get used to it, you will. I will stop once you get the hang of the stepping. Now, again-_

With that Altair was the mirror image of me as we continued to waltz. He had extreme patience, seeing I was quite a difficult one. Saying it was as hard as me tempting his moves. He gave a sigh as I about to fall over once again. I settled in with the arm wrestling pose, only seeing that it would get no where.

_If you can't do this, you won't be able to get out of a battle easy. _Altair had loosened his grip, standing behind me. I took step after step as Altair continued instructing me. _If I am to teach you, don't try to copy me, let me lead. _Allowing him, I had noticed he was doing a basic couple dance. I had seen what point he was getting across, knowing every move he did was like a dance. He turned me, as if he was using his short blade.

I was actually trying to place into mind that I was not to stress, that I needed to have fun. Altair had seen that being as strict was concerning me. He twirled me back in, now glancing upon my eyes. I pushed him away, getting the trance I was drifted into.

Altair let go of his grip. _Let's work on something else huh?_ I was lead to the rooftops. _Let's work on making a clean get away._ _We can start with small jumps, but I will make the challenges harder, just keep up._

As he ran off, I felt like it was all too familiar in the back of my head. I was on a training ground after being on leave or something of the likes. I started paying attention to my own breathing as Altair lead the way. I found myself falling back as I did what was a challenge to me. I let loose my arms as I ran. I blocked out everything as I was bracing myself to keep up.

I kept falling behind, seeing he was more of an expert. I glanced to my right, seeing an archer. Remembering I had a few knives left, I chucked one at the unaware archer, making him fall. I had seen Altair give a look, as though impressed. I had bounced to keep loose as Altair made a long jump. Grasping on the building, he climbed to the top.

_Take your best jump, if you can._ Altair had encouraged me.

I took in a deep breath, getting a head start for jumping at the building itself. I hit the wall hard, almost losing focus. Altair had grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. I knocked him over, laughing. _Well, that worked out better than I imagined._

_I'm not surprised, I didn't have beginner's luck at first either. I always questioned how many were better than me. They always told me to take my time. seeing it was a skill to be learned. _Altair had smirked.

I gathered to my feet, helping Altair up as well. He gave a look around, nodding at me. As we took off running, dropping down to the streets, Altair had made sure that I wasn't dragging to far behind. He knew that I was set for how I could blend with my environment, but he had to yet test. Altair pushed me on through, making sure I stayed in his sights.

I had pushed my way through crowds, even taking careful steps as jar-carriers would pass by. There was a guard I was then following. My thoughts completely changed. I had the thought of killing him, to see how stealthy I could get away with murder. Altair pulled back on my shoulders, feeling what was now clouding my mind.

_Stop, you shouldn't take a life like his unless he provokes you. Remember, stay your blood from the flesh of an innocent._

I was pulled away as I watched as the guard walked free. Altair had put me in the opposite direction. His hands had made me walk amongst the crowd once again. I continued to obey as I walked. _It's wrong, I know. I shouldn't think such things. I just hate how soc-_

_I'm stopping you right there, you should never give in to hate, it's a thought that can turn into a grudge. _

We make our way back to Dabir's place, not saying anything to one another. Altair had never sensed this, the evil thoughts deep within of how capable I was to kill anything in my path. It wasn't normal for me, there were only certain times the thoughts would appear. Altair had made clear that the thoughts couldn't lay dormant in my head. It was like poison.

_You will need to learn how to disconnect your thoughts, everything on how hatred can make you feel guilt. You must understand that even when we kill someone, we are still human. The dark thoughts can consume you, don't let them. Our work is not for others to enjoy. You should know that well._

I had given his words thoughts as he sat on the couch. I now was understanding more on perspective, how assassins could how they are. Why they had to be hidden. Remorse wouldn't be the word I'd use, but I was to understand much. I had joined him, sitting on top, kissing him on his forehead, then slowly reaching for his neck. I felt him flinch as I forced his hood to drop.

**Altair felt the aura he felt before. **The thoughts she was having were still her own. She was nibbling at his neck, something he felt the last time she kissed his neck. For the moment he allowed it, moving his fingers through her hair. She pulled away as he kissed her, there was a thought. He could tell she was changing her thoughts quite quickly.

As they stood, Altair paid the favor back, kissing her and growing further into the lust that crossed not only her thoughts, but his as well. She had endured him, taking off his robe, taking precaution not to rip the fabric. Altair had assisted her, throwing his robe down to the ground. All the time, he pushed her back to the bedroom, knowing he needed something like this, if only for a while.

Alyssa took her strength, wrapping her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Altair had shut the door behind them with his right foot as he pushed her on to the bed. Alyssa had a look of great concern, seeing she could easily regret the decision. Altair had looked at her, reassuring her that everything would be all right.

Altair woke a few hours later, not believing what he just did. He looked at Alyssa, kissing her forehead as he slipped out of bed, dressing himself. His thoughts traveled, now thinking more on what she felt, seeing she allowed him. Altair knew that in time she could tell him if it wasn't right when she would wake.

Placing his boots on, grabbing his equipment and heading to the Bureau, Altair knew he needed to keep updated. Rafiq had seen him, giving a smile. "Hello my friend, I heard from a little bird you are to stay in Damas for a while. Should I already know is not of Al Mualim's business."

"Is there any word yet from the Master then? Should I come back another day."

"Yes, come back tomorrow then, I am sure there will be word for you then."

"Thank you, Rafiq."

"And Altair, there seems to be a calm look on your face."

"I will regard that for another time Rafiq, right now I am quite busy."

"With her, right? You have fallen in love."

Altair shook his head. "I can not say, I am sorry."

"It can not be that bad, or-" Rafiq's eyes widen. "-you did, didn't you? Well I can't blame you. It was bound to happen."

"What do you mean?" Altair asked, his tone changing.

"Once she left, you were marked as a mad man, many thought you were delusional. I was the only one trying to protect your name."

"We are done with this conversation. I will see you later Rafiq."

Altair climbed to the rooftops, heading around. He needed time to think, now wondering if what he did with Alyssa would change his views. How the Creed would react of they found out or even why when he knew she's kissed him many times. What made this situation different was more than likely what changed with her thoughts. They would need to talk it through.

His emotions were filled with regret, but he didn't know how to view it, not knowing her thoughts. He ran the rooftops, jumping for a view point. Climbing it with style and skill, he made it easily to the top. The thoughts going through his head was on how things would turn from here on out. He sat upon the wooden planks, seeing an archer get into his view.

Hoping the archer wouldn't see him, Altair stood back up on the plank, taking a leap of faith back into the city streets, he hopped out of the hay cart, blending with the crowd. Night was approaching within a few hours or that he could tell. Altair decided to head back, now seeing Alyssa in a chair covered in the bed's sheet.

"We need to talk." Altair had spoken.

Alyssa gave a light nod. "I was to say the same thing."

"Do you regret what you did with me?"

She had shook her head. "I don't think, at least right now. Everyone has a first. I didn't mean to pressure you into doing what I wanted. More of the question is what about you."

"I can't say, but I know your obsession. I acted foolishly. I am sorry, I had every power to stop myself. I was powerless in a sense that I kept thinking on Adha."

"I understand, I'm sorry, again, if I pressured you, seeing that you are going through a rough time as well."

She had stood up, making her way back on through to the bedroom, knowing that he needed time to think. Altair had unexpectedly joined her, taking off his main equipment and boots. He had laid next to her as she sunk back into the bed. She cuddled close to him as he stroked her hair once again. Rather it was something for them both to figure out or not, what was done couldn't be overlooked any longer.

**As couple days passed, Altair continued to train Alyssa while checking in with Rafiq. **Word was reached that Al Mualim would request that Altair would return to Masyaf, that for a main briefing. He had accepted, letting Alyssa settle before taking leave. Masyaf was about the living life as Altair climbed to the Fortress once again. Al Mulaim was about his own work, seeing Altair arrived as expected.

"Come in, Altair." Al Mualim allowed. "You've done well. Three of the nine lay dead. For this you have my thanks. But-" Al Mualim had sighed. "-do not think to rest upon your laurels. Your work has just begun."

Altair bowed his head down. "I'm yours to command, Master."

"King Richard, emboldened by his victory at Acre, prepares to move south towards Jerusalem. Salah al-Din is surely aware of this. So he gathers his men before the broken citadel of Arsuf."

"Would you have me kill both then?" Altair demanded. "End their war before it begins in earnest."

Al Mualim had shook his head. "No, to do so would scatter their forces, subjecting their realm to the bloodlust of ten thousand aimless warriors. It will be many days before they meet. Perhaps while they march, they will not fight." Giving a look at his books, he gave thought to his words. "You must concern yourself with more immediate threats. Those men who pretend to govern in their absence."

Altair gave a look, mixing it with a small glare. "Give me names and I'll give you blood."

Al Mualim was more than appearing manipulative. "So I will." There was a slight smile. "Abu'l Nuquod, the wealthiest man in Damas; Majd Addin, regent of Jerusalem; William of Montferrat, liegelord of Acre."

"What are their crimes?"

There was a grunt that Al Mualim gave. "Greed, arrogance, the slaughter of innocents. You are to walk amongst the people of their cities, learn the secrets of their sins. Do not doubt that these men are obstacles to the peace we seek."

"Then they will die." Altair assured.

"Another of your items is restored, take it. See that it is put to good use. Return to me as each man falls, that we may better understand their intentions." Al Mulaim released three birds, thinking of one last thing. "Altair, take care. Your recent work has likely attracted the attention of the city guard."

Altair made his way back on through to Damascus, seeing that perhaps it was the best way to start. He arrived back on to Dabir's seeing Alyssa clean up the counters, making sure the place was by the least clean. She gave a smile, hopping down from the chair she was standing on.

"Glad to see you back." She said with a light tone.

"Yeah, but why are you cleaning?"

"Oh well, I got bored, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"I am to hunt down Abu'l today, perhaps you are to stay, it's really up to you."

"I will think on that, do what is necessary. You should check in with Rafiq."

Alyssa had started coughing, now in the result of sounding worse. Altair grabbed her shoulders as she turned around, tempting to face away from him. Her hands then gave signal, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"You all right?" Altair had asked.

"It's dust, you have no idea I got into since you left to see Al Mualim this morning."

"I can guess." Altair said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Go do your work." Alyssa pushed Altair out.

Altair had obeyed, traveling through Damascus, on through to the roof of the Bureau. Rafiq was half expecting, knowing how the day would turn out. There was a smile across his face, seeing Altair's arrival for a second time this day.

"Altair, my friend, welcome, welcome! Whose life do you come to collect?"

"Abu'l Nuqoud, I will need information on him."

Rafiq gave quite a surprised look. "The merchant-king of Damas, the richest man. Quite exciting, quite dangerous. I envy you, Altair." He had stopped himself. "Well, not where you were beaten and stripped of your rank. I envy everything else." Rafiq was giving a misleading thoughts from what he was trying to say. "Oh, expect for the terrible things the other assassins say about you. Aside from the failure and the hatred, yes, from those things I envy you very much!"

Altair was showing signs of annoyance. "I do not care what the others think or say. I'm here to do a job. So I ask again-" He sighed. "-what can you tell me on the merchant king?"

"Only that he must be a very bad man if Al Mualim has sent you to see him." Rafiq explains. "He keeps to his own kind, wrapped in the finery of the city's Noble District. He's a busy man, always up to something. I'm sure is you spent some time amongst his type. You'd learn all you need to know about him."

"Then where would you have me begin my search?"

"If I were you, I'd start with the Omayyad Mosque and Sarouja Souk; both of which are west of here. To the northwest is Salah al-Din's Citadel. It's a popular meeting spot and has proved a reliable source of loose tongues in the past. Yes, these three places should serve your needs."

Altair gave a nod. "My thanks for your guidance, Rafiq. I'll return when I've gathered the necessary information."

Finding the basic information wasn't as hard, seeing many of the city's people were apparently having at the least one thing to acknowledge on the great merchant king. There was much to filter through, he had upon a crowded courtyard, now overhearing much on the king's 'party'. What had caught his attention was of a man worrying of what he did.

"There's a problem. I need your advice." The man had requested.

"What is it?" The woman had offered for an ear.

"This morning, I went to hang lanterns for the party."

"This troubles you why?" The woman saw nothing wrong with normal work.

"I forgot to remove the scaffold." The man had continued.

"Forgot it where?"

"Just outside the merchant king's quarters, above the balcony. What if it falls? Someone could be hurt."

"Too late to do anything about it now, just hope it isn't noticed. You can deal with it tomorrow."

Altair knew that he could use it to his advantage. He was quickly distracted, now seeing Alyssa join him at the bench he was sitting at, blending with the crowd. _Is there anything you need to know?_

Altair shook his head. _I don't think so, it's just a party._

_That what he wants you to think, Altair, but in fact he is to have wine at his party. Regardless he will drink it. Also, much of it will be poisoned with the crowd. You have to be on your guard for anything suspicious. At this rate the merchant king can and will get away with anything._

_Such as a mad man, knowing he can. To go against his religion is a major, not many would understand that I don't think. Thank you for the information._

_You're welcome Altair, now I must go, I have much to attend to myself._

Altair placed a hand on her left shoulder, he knew the thoughts that immediately flashed through her head with ease. She needed information straight from the merchant himself. Knowing that it was risk, but her not being well known had its advantages. _Safety and Peace, Alyssa. You know I will be here if you get into any trouble. Just remember to move quickly._

**I given consideration to Altair's words, making my way through the gates of the merchant king's palace. **I knew it felt more of a stealth mission, but there was to by the least be information regarding what made him capture me the first time. I made my bones crack, relieving me of some pressure upon starting my investigation. It was capable for me to pick locks, seeing I could find necessary items now.

I watched as many servants were still at work, but knowing that the building was dark inside I could use it to my advantage. The shadows were my friends and I could find some way to knock someone out if need be. I had to ghost the situation though, to not be detected this time around.

Feeling around, I was lucky to find an unlocked door. I slipped through the door, shutting it behind me. My eyes glanced both ways, making sure no one was approaching and I had sneaked on through. Knowing I didn't have a map, I had to make do, which wasn't a big deal for me. I felt the walls, making my way on through a hallway. I was more than tempted to make him pay for what he did last time. Stealing something of his and getting the money he wouldn't need was a great way of payment, at least in my mind.

There was then a thought to what traveled in my mind. I could take a few things of his, knowing he wouldn't need it. Greed was something I could always get away with, at least for this type of situation. I had found yet a woolen sack that was sitting around, nothing in it. The thought was more than tempting as I gave into revenge.

Swiping the sack, I had stolen a few items as guards and servants turned the other way. Getting small things that no one would notice gone was my best bet. I had even the decency to take a few candlesticks. Having a various I could get away with brought a warm feeling, ever more a smile.

I had given thought to give a quick look around, now seeing I stumbled upon Abu'l's personal library. Small as it was, there had to be something. I had seen that there was more books on pricing and how he kept track of his goods. There was even to my best surprise that he had history books, that of much.

I had cracked a smirk, quoting a sentence. "I wonder if he reads them or it's just for show."

My eyes locked as my heart sank. There was a title to a book that apparently he was writing. The title being that of "Assassins and Their Creed" I swiped the book, throwing it into my sack. Another had caught my eye, not titled, but appeared that it was recently written, but the words I read made me hesitate upon picking it up. I couldn't think of it at the moment, putting that one in the sack as well.

Knowing I was running out of time, I made my way out the back. My eyes caught guests starting to arrive, I clicked into a mode to get out with the limit, not knowing when guards would attend. I climbed on to the roof, making sure no one would see me. I had then scaled the wall, landing hard on the ground under me. I hugged the wall then ran on through over the gate, blending in with the crowd like there was nothing wrong.

Since I had the time, I saw one person that Altair was to pickpocket, making the gesture simpler than need be, taking the map of what I knew where his guards were stationed. I pushed on through, meeting up with Altair. allowing the letter slip into his fingers as I went about my own business. I saw that he was more than ready to take Abu'l's life as he quickly shined the feather he apparently received from Rafiq a moment before.

With a look from Altair, he knew I would explain later, but I had made it quite clear that he was to focus on what was more important, the assassination. I made my way back, waiting only a short while in Dabir's home while my ears rang from the bells chiming. I gave a laugh, knowing that things were more than likely thickening. I had prepared for what was needed, to do a mission I would regret. Getting evidence for King Richard was more than simple seeing that having an ally would prove more useful.


	8. Lord's Arrogance

**Chapter 7 - Lord's Arrogance**

Altair returned late to find Alyssa buried in a few books. He had carefully pushed her on the couch, seeing she was more than knocked out cold. His hands skimmed the pages she was reading if not a moment before. Altair also searched through the sack, guessing that he knew where the items where stolen from. Rather it be instinct, Altair saw that things like this would become a habit for her. He had placed away the books, seeing she would explain when necessary.

Feeling her head, she had opened her eyes slightly. "Altair..." _What is it?_

Altair didn't say a word, seeing that she was soon again in a deep sleep. He had given an effort to take a blanket from the bedroom, covering her with it. Seeing he had little time, he was to ride on back to Masyaf. His mind was interested more on the books Alyssa took, seeing that they were, if that, containing specific information.

Picking up the book, titled of the Assassins, he saw the name that Alyssa once mentioned. Jubair's name was again making itself known. The other book, that Altair saw appearing to be a journal. The Arabic he realized immediately, but the English he saw was of Alyssa's writing. She was appearing to do research. This could be used to his advantage.

Making his way back to Masyaf was the same as he did before, arriving before Al Mualim. Once again greeted. His master buried in his books as usual. He stood at the shelves, observing the books, as if to be searching for a certain one.

"Come Altair, speak with me a moment." Al Mualim asked.

Altair joined him, not saying a word for the moment, but obeying. "As you wish." His spoke.

"Word has reached me of your success." Al Mualim continues. "You have my gratitude and that of the realm. Freeing these cities from the corrupt leaders will no doubt promote the cause of peace."

"Can you really be so sure?" Altair questioned his Master's words.

"The means by which men rule reflect in their people. As you cleanse the cities of corruption, you heal the hearts and minds who live within."

"Our enemies would disagree."

"What do you mean?" Al Mualim now caught interest.

"Each man I have slain confessed strange words to me." Altair explains. "They are without regret. Even in death, they seem confident of their success, though they do not admit it directly; there is a tie that binds them." He hesitated, but finished. "I am sure of it."

"There is a difference Altair between what we are told to be true and what we see to be true." Al Mualim says. "Most men do not bother to make the distinction; it is simple that way. As an assassin, it is in your nature to notice, to question."

"Then what is it that connects these men?" Altair felt better off asking Alyssa then wasting time with Al Mualim, but he didn't want to make it obvious to his Master that she was still around.

"Ah, but as an assassin, it is also your duty to still these thoughts and trust in your Master." Al Mualim had interrupted Altair's thinking. "There can be no true peace without order and order requires authority."

"You speak in circles Master." Altair snipped. "You commend me for being aware, then ask me not to be. Which is it?"

"The question will be answered, when you no longer need to ask it."

"I assume you call me here for more than just a lecture."

"Very well." Al Mualim says, hearing the impatience in Altair's voice. "A rank and weapon are again restored to you. Two more leaders remain, go and see to it that their rule is ended."

The conversation wasn't what of Altair's expectancy. Time he could have done doing something useful slipped through his fingers. He wanted to ask Alyssa much, seeing that she knew of his future, what is to happen, but again, he knew that it would push too many things off track, having things grow suspicious.

Altair had gathered his items that Al Mualim gave back; throwing knives. He had known that they would be to good use. Making his way back on through to Damascus, the afternoon was arriving over the skies, making it more difficult to start hunting for his next target that of the same day. He walked on through to the city's streets, settling in Dabir's place.

As he pushed on through to the living room, knowing where Alyssa was at that time, he was half expecting what his eyes portrayed, she was gone. Giving a look around, nothing was left, not even a note, telling him she would arrive back in a matter of time. Altair was more than compelled. He couldn't stop her, seeing she knew more, but of her nature, she could get more into trouble.

Altair gave a quick check to his equipment, smoothing the edges of his blades, now making his way to Acre, not thinking another moment where Alyssa was, seeing that it would head no where. His next target was of that on William of Montferrat. He would talk to Rafiq, seeing what was needed to be done.

**I had a deal that needed to fall through, even if it meant starting to hunt down William myself first. **I had a bit of a head start, walking through the streets, seeing that King Richard was to arrive tomorrow, or so my ears were picking up from crowds. I would want to slip in, gathering at least a journal or letters of William. I pushed many out of my way, making my way into the Citadel. The fortress would be of a great start and I knew.

"I heard we are to work on the walls, seeing that they are falling apart." I heard someone mention.

I gave nod, seeing that the game was replicating that of the game. I could have Altair climb the walls with ease upon reaching his target. I saw that the many guards kept an eye on me. I saw and noticed that few were tired, training and standing guard for days on end. I was bound to feel sympathy for them, seeing that William was a horrible man.

My actions had determined what I was to do, seeing that I could easily get King Richard on my side. I made my way through the crowds, not being to suspicious. I found a way inside, seeing if I could grab a hold of anything good, perhaps even for myself. The halls were dark, if not very little light shined on through. I was to find at least a map of the houses or something better from a watch tower.

I used the shadows to my advantage again, seeing that it wasn't a big deal. at least in my eyes. I kept my sword handy, seeing that I could knock out a few soldiers patrolling around with nothing better on their mind. I made my way on through with a bit more ease than imagined, seeing there wasn't as many soldiers than what formed in my head.

My hands carefully unlatched a wooden door as I reached a watch tower. I froze, taking a look around with my eyes before leaning into the door. I closed the door behind me. now seeing a few useful things. I recognized them, seeing it was what I planned for; a map among other things. I rolled up the map, hiding it within my robe. I also picked up a few letters, seeing it regarded that of the Citadel being rebuilt, even on the betrayal, if not very little information of William's plan.

Over checking the letters I stuffed them in my robe, My eyes gleamed on the money pouch next to the papers. I opened it, seeing more that what was on my mind. I tied it to my waist, making sure it wouldn't made a sound, now heading my way out. My heart jumped as I just about reached for the door as the knob turned. I ran to the nearest corner, cloaking myself in shadows as I saw the soldier go about his usual business.

My heart raced, seeing that I didn't want to be caught, I couldn't afford it. _Just keep looking the other way. _I thought, sliding passed him, reaching for the door. I silently closed the door, letting the latch click as I now waited for any noises on the other side of the door. I ran out, reaching outside, hoping no one else would find me snooping around.

With the information I found, I blended with my crowd, pushing my way passed the guards. I felt a chill as the temperature around me dropped. I had only a matter of time before dark and I needed to meet with King Richard before it was too late. I had climbed the rooftops, running towards the entrance of Acre. I hopped on the horse I stole in Damascus, making my way to Arsuf.

The ride was longer than expected, but I made my way on back, now seeing that of King Richard's men. I noticed a few archers pull back their arrows, aiming them at me. I counted the moments as a knight approached me.

"State your business." The knight demanded.

"I had what your King requested, now let me through."

The knight said nothing, looking back at another. Signals were given to check into Richard as in short I was escorted back on through to where Richard was. He stood amongst his fellow knights, this time around I did not see Robert, seeing that I could get away easier than before.

I bowed my head. "My Lord, as requested, I have what you want. Consider this as a peace offering and only to ask a few things from you."

As I handed the letters to Richard, he looked quite surprised. There was also a look that I quite expected from him, the look of more distrust, the look of betrayal. "I thank you then, but what would you ask of me, seeing that you have done as you said."

"I ask that you do not kill the assassin that bares words to share, for in weeks time he will have more information than me." I lied, I knew that I had to, seeing that Altair would need to be at equal grounds with Richard while speaking to him. "I ask of you not to kill him, but also that you are to allow me to speak to you again, there is much to speak of when given the chance."

Richard laughed. "You speak as though you are from the future."

"Call me crazy or delusional all you would like, but the fact remains clear. I am from the future, another time, I have proof."

"Oh, how marvelous. This sounds as rich as it is, show me then."

"Then I am to request that your men leave." I demanded.

Richard gave thought to my words. "Very well, since you stopped what I could not see, I will allow it." He gave leave to his men as they left in what I could tell in great concern. "Perhaps you are not in a hurry to go anywhere, which is why you decided to meet me now at all times."

"Indeed, there is much I would like to explain."

I slipped off my robe, letting him see what women in this time wouldn't normally wear. I also started to explain that of what I also told of Altair, how things, at the basic would work. That times would get only worse, even that of very little of the first time I was sent here. As Richard's response, he listened, No matter how absurd my words appeared to his, he was quite intrigued.

"Your story is quite the different one. I shall believe you, seeing that you have not lied as of yet. Take your leave then. Give me a status report with your companion the next time you arrive. I will send for my men to come for you tomorrow, if not the day after. Now leave."

"As you command." I said. "I thank you for what you will do, in protecting the assassin that will prove useful to you. If I hear that he is killed, you will betray my trust, but I know you are a man of your word."

I slipped on my robe over my shoulder and made my way out, being escorted by two knights back to my horse. I was to ride on back through to Damascus to get some rest before sundown. I could tell that it was only a little while away, perhaps when I would arrive in Damascus. I made haste through the desert, knowing that I felt more than confident with what was settling in my mind.

As I rode, my horse became quite unsettled, soon rearing. I fell off as the horse shrieked, standing ground. I laid there on the ground, knowing that something wasn't quite right. My eyes widened, seeing someone I hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Hello Alyssa, I see you have returned."

Focusing on the hooded figure's voice; it was yet of an assassin. I remembered his name, only to by the least sit on my knees. "Faysal, oh god- please do- don't tell Al Mualim."

"I am here as ordered for Al Mualim, he requests that you are not to interfere, he can tell that you are back."

"Yeah how?"

Faysal gave a dark laugh. "The way Altair's attitude is, the way he speaks, I also saw you with him in Damas not too long ago, I give you a warning, as Al Mualim commands it. Stop interfering, or I am to take care of you myself. Find your way back home, we know you can."

I was picked up by my shirt, being thrown out of his way. I couldn't fight back, feeling powerless, only to know the basic training would be shot back in my face. I had given a moment to breath, dusting myself off. Faysal's eyes watched as I hopped back on my horse, riding away. I felt threatened, scared. I knew consequences were dire by now, even regardless if Altair was on my side. I was now being hunted by the Creed themselves.

I felt someone watch me as I snuck into Dabir's place. Looking around as I locked the door, I felt my heart sink into an abyss, I was alone, and I knew that Altair wasn't around. The feeling of being trapped scared me, knowing I needed to help Altair, but at the same time I had to leave. I walked into the bedroom, locking the door to that as well, allowing myself to sink into a corner. I held my knees, crying. I knew that if this continued, I too would be hunted, knowing the secrets of the Piece of Eden.

**Altair felt an uneasy feeling as he arrived at the Bureau. **He had a head start, deciding to investigate before arriving to Rafiq, he had as a success was capable in gathering the information to start on his mission. The only thing that was really on his mind, was now a feeling he couldn't shake.

Taking a deep breath, he had walked in, seeing that Rafiq was scanning his books. "Rafiq." Altair had interrupted.

"Word has spread of your deeds Altair." Rafiq greeted. "It seems you are sincere in your desire to redeem yourself."

"I do what I can." Altair convinced.

"And sometimes, you do it well." Rafiq mentions, turning around. "I assume it is work that reunites us?"

"Yes, William of Montferrat is my target. I have done as asked, arming myself with knowledge." Altair sighed. "I know what I must do to reach him."

Rafiq gave him his full attention. "Speak, I will judge."

"William's host is large and many of him call him master, but he is not without enemies. He and King Richard do not see eye to eye."

"It's true they never been close."

"This works to my advantage." Altair spoke highly. "Richard's visit has upset him. Once the King has left, William will retreat into his fortress to brood. He will be distracted, that's when I will strike."

"You are sure of this?" Rafiq asked.

"As sure as I can be. If things change, I WILL adapt."

"Then I give you leave to go. End the life of Montferrat that we may call this city free." Rafiq had said, giving Altair a feather.

Altair picked it up, examining it only thoroughly. "I will return when the deed's been done."

"Altair, before you go-" Rafiq stops him. "-perhaps there is something else on your mind, you are yet uneasy."

"That for you are right Rafiq, but I can not say anything about it at this moment. It does not deal with William."

"Then perhaps you are to explain later then."

Altair had settled in, sitting on the rugs. His mind focused in, connecting himself with Alyssa. She had rested on thoughts that weren't as typical as expected. _Alyssa, are you all right?_ There was no response, he closed his eyes, knowing he had to prepare for his mission. Altair had drifted off, feeling a trance overwhelm.

_Reaching a dream state, he opened his eyes. His sight had seen something that was unnatural. Alyssa appeared, looking to be frightened. He heard yelling, now seeing Templars force Alyssa on her feet. She was struggling. He wanted anything to help. No one gave notice that he was there._

_Alyssa was grabbed by her shoulder being forced passed Altair. The Templars spoke of their language, making it difficult to understand what they were saying. Alyssa noticed Altair, trying to break free to get to him._

_"Altair, Altair! Help me!" She was begging._

_She was being dragged away. "Alyssa!" Altair called._

_Alyssa was fading as the Templars had her keep walking away. Altair couldn't run after her, seeing he was running in place. He felt at no end that this wasn't a good sign. The path was giving a sign, that something was to happen soon._

Altair woke himself from the nightmare, calming himself. He took in several deep breaths, calming down his racing heart. He refocused, knowing he could get word if she was ok after his mission. Making his way out and heading to the Citadel, many people gathered as knights of King Richard ran out on to the Courtyard. Forming a circle, Richard emerged on his horse, soon with William following him.

"3,000 souls, William." Richard had mentioned. "I was told they would be held as prisoners, used to part of the release of our men."

"The Saracens would not have honored their end of the bargain. You know this to be true. I did you a favor."

Richard gave yet a cold laugh. "Oh yes, a great favor indeed." He said sarcasticly. "Now our enemy will be not but stronger in their convictions; fight that much harder."

"I know our enemy well." William said. "They will not be emboldened, but filled with fear."

"Tell me, how is it that you know the intentions of our enemy so well?" Richard demanded, riding his horse around William. "You would forsake the field of battle to play at politics?"

"I did what was right! What was just!"

"You swore an oath to employ the work of God, William! That is not what I see here." Richard was more than furious. "No, I see a man who has trampled it."

"Your words are most unkind, my Liege. I would hope to have earned your trust by now."

"You are Acre's regent, William." Richard had reminded him. "Set to rule in MY stead. How much more trust is required? Perhaps you would like my crown?"

"You miss the point!" William yelled back. "This is nothing new."

"Much as I would like to waste my day trading words with you, I have a war to fight. We will have to continue this another time."

"Do not let me delay you then, your Grace." William allowed, letting Richard leave.

If it was for only a moment, Richard spotted Altair in the crowd, giving him eye contact before riding off. William, furious as he now was, marched his way back to his men. "I fear there will be no place for men like him in the new world." He turned to a fellow knight. "Send word that I wish to speak with the troops. We must ensure that everyone is doing their part. Warn them that any negligence will be severely punished. I am in NO mood to be trifled with today."

"Yes my Lord." The knight had obeyed, following William into the Fortress.

"The rest of you, follow me." William commanded as they did.

Altair made his way off to the left. He climbed the Fortress walls, leaping to the ledge, hoping on the wood that was hanging freely. His feet moved quickly, calling to the top. Altair was quick to kill the archer before he had turned around.

Altair carefully laid the man down to rest and quickly made his way on through, to find himself in a small battle as four of the patrolmen caught sight of him. The battle ended as soon as it begun, using his hidden blade on one, throwing knives at two and rushing after the last one.

As everything around him quieted, he took care of one last archer as he made his way to listen as William spoke with his men. As he gave orders, making examples and killing those that didn't need to be treated the way that they were, Altair had scaled on down. making his feet silent. His hidden blade slid between his fingers, stabbing William from behind.

"Rest now, your schemes are at an end." Altair said with a calm tone.

"What do you know of my work?" William asked.

"I know that you were going to murder Richard and claim Acre for your son Conrad."

William have a heart filled laugh. "For Conrad? My son is an arse, unfit to lead his host, let alone a kingdom. Richard the less he knows is no better. Blinded as he is by faith in the circumstantial. Acre doesn't belong to either of them."

"Then who?" Altair asked.

"The city belongs to its people."

"How can you claim to speak for the citizens? You stole their food, disciplined them without mercy. Forced them into service under you."

"Everything I did, I did to prepare them for the new world." William continued. "Stole their food? No, I took possession, so that when the lean times came it might me rationed properly." He coughed. "Look around, my district is without crime. Save those who are committed by you and your ilk. As for the conscription, they were not being trained to fight. They were being taught the merits of order and discipline. These things are hardly evil."

"No matter how noble you believe your intentions, these acts are cruel and can not continue." Altair said with a dark tone.

William gave another laugh. "We'll see how sweet they are, the fruits of your labors. You do not free the cities as you believe, but rather aband them. In the end, you'll only yourself to blame. You, who speak of 'good intentions'."

With his last words, Altair laid him down to rest, allowing his work to be done. He took the feather, whipping it across William's neck. Bells had sounded all around that it was time to leave. Altair climbed the walls, making his way up to the north east in his direction. He jumped, taking a small, but quick leap of faith.

Altair hopped out of the hay as quickly as he got in, setting through the city streets, being chased by the many and those of the cries. He tackled on through, reaching a ladder now running the rooftops. He evaded many of the archers, having arrows miss him by the seconds. His feet dropped below him as he stopped, allowing himself to fall. Seeing the bench, his breathing slowed, making him at ease.

Many of the guards ran right passed him, swearing the he was now a lost cause. Altair swiftly made it back on the roof, joining Rafiq once more. He was quite impressed to see Altair back if not so quickly, the usual in his mind.

Rafiq glanced over at him ""What news?"

"William of Montferrat is dead." Altair said, showing the feather. "With him, his plans for betrayal."

"You have done well keeping Acre from his hands."

"Why now; when the Crusaders required unity most? It could have waited."

"Waited for what?" Rafiq asked. "For Richard to return and discover his schemes? No, it was the perfect time for him to strike."

"Strange, I was sure he meant to take Acre for Conrad. Yet he claimed that this was not his plan."

"You can not trust the words of a snake, which even in death, produces venom."

"I should discuss this with Al Mualim." Altair concluded.

"Yes, my friend." Rafiq had agreed. "Make haste for Masyaf. I am sure he is eager for news."

With that, Altair waited for everything to settle before deciding what to do. He had to take a detour, knowing to settle for the night before returning to Masyaf. He had left the Acre, making his way back on through to Damascus. The feeling that was there before made Altair feel as though a bit more than nerve racking.

His words gave sigh, knowing Alyssa wasn't talking to him. _Alyssa, William is dead. I'm heading back on through to Damascus._

**I heard Altair's words echo in my head. **By this time, I was to meet once again with King Richard. I walked the streets, then knowing that I was to see him on yet the same day. I secured some of my equipment, seeing that I would need at the least my sword. I made my short way on back to Arsuf.

I wasn't expecting things to be dealt with so quickly. I had at the best, more of an advantage. I was on a time scale, seeing that Altair could arrive back within the hour, if not a few. I rode on through, being stopped once again by the knights of Richard. Richard was brought to my attention as I arrived. He gave signal to allow me through.

"You have God on your side." Richard spoke. "You are right for William betraying me, that along with the information you gave me earlier. I will trust you saving me the way that you did."

I was lead away from the group. "Everything will come clear soon, King Richard."

"I saw your friend, the one you described. The man in the white hood. I need you to get the more solid information, perhaps if I know what the people were also seeing, I can deal with what is unforeseen for the moment. I will not tell others that he walks among us."

"I will do what I can, but right now isn't a good time. Even his own Creed, his own brethren now want me out of the picture. I have been thinking on this, I need to go back to my world, at least for a while, until everything calms down."

"Then do what you must. Return when you have something useful. I demand to see you again, but go to Jerusalem upon your return. Being the war is too chaotic at the moment, I will hear from you upon my men."

"Very well, until we meet again, Safety and Peace." I bowed, leaving Arsuf.

I made my way on back to Damascus, knowing Altair would be more than over his head if I wasn't around. I caused too much today, seeing that I left without saying a word and that I was hearing him ask where I was without a response. The temperature was dropping quickly as I had made my way through the soldiers of the Kingdom.

I once again jumped my way on through to the streets, heading back to what was home. I gave a more light smile, seeing that things were finally going my way and that King Richard was now on my side. The smile faded, now seeing Altair with a serious look. I knew at that moment I was in trouble.

"Ok, it's not my business to pry into anyone's life, but you- you are..." Altair couldn't finish.

"Altair, I'm sorry, I wanted to check on a few things, but that's not all. The Creed knows I am here."

The look on his face dropped. "What happened?"

"Remember Faysal? Apparently if I stay here, they will take care of me, I need to leave."

"Do you want to go alone?"

"Would be best Altair, this way I am not hunted. Finish your assassination, I will see you soon."

"They have no right, all because I am helping you, that I ran." Altair felt compelled. "Is this why you didn't talk to me before? Why you just left without saying anything. We all have to break rules. It's the way things are."

"I will need to leave by tomorrow." Remembering a few things before.

"Very well, then travel with me to Jerusalem when the time comes, but do not follow me to Masyaf."

"We should head to the Temple then."

Altair had brought me inside, seeing there was more than I was saying. I was scared, knowing that Altair was the only person I could trust, even if the Creed was officially hunting me down like a rabbit. He said nothing, locking the front door. He felt my fears, seeing that I could now reconnect with his thoughts. His thoughts were now of that and keeping me safe.

The drapes of the windows closed as he lit a few candles, giving light to the area. _Alyssa.... _He started, but again not able to finish. I approached him, starting to let myself cry, seeing that at any moment I could get killed. I was ordered to stay away, even from something I got too deeply involved with. Altair allowed it, seeing the fear was more than I could handle.

I felt him stoking my hair, cradling me in his arms. Altair had slipped off his equipment, leading me to the couch. _Altair, I'm scared, but I know I have to keep going, that I can't be afraid of one person taking my life._

_You leaving for the time is the best thing, I will investigate while you are gone. Once things calm down, I will return for you._

I gave a nod, having Altair lay down as I joined him. _To answer your question from before, or our question. I don't regret being with you. The night I had was the happiest I had in a long time. _

Altair had shrugged. _I guess it's a good thing, knowing that it doesn't bother me either, but now is not what I am concerned about. If we are to leave early, we should get some rest._

I smiled, kissing his neck, nibbling on his skin. Altair lifted his head, letting me continue. Rather he enjoyed the pain or it reminded him of something, I did it for the moment before standing again. He pulled be down, kissing me back on the right side of my neck. I let loose, now feeling him break my skin. I gave a cry of pain, but didn't bother to stop what was crossing his mind.

The song of Lilium vibrated through my brain as the melody calmed me. Altair felt surreal, hearing the melody sounded all to familiar. _The song, it's sang in Latin, right?_

_Yes, that and it's from Elfen Lied. Great book and anime. I'll let you watch it sometime._ I got up, wiping the blood that was seeping down my neck. Altair had licked the little blood I had missed, having let go of me. I walked back to the bedroom, feeling more than exhausted, seeing that the day following would be tense.

Altair had joined me, seeing I wasn't in the mood to talk on the situation that happened to me today. As I laid down, he cuddled close to me, letting my warmth sustain him. Though fate had a funny way with things, that it would be carried on.

I was falling asleep, seeing that I had nothing else to worry on tonight. I tossed my body, wrapping my arms around Altair. He kissed my forehead, now drifting himself. I could tell he cared, but for it wasn't as right for his thoughts, I knew the last thing he thought of was of his past, one memory, thinking on Adha.


	9. Death's Regent

**Chapter 8 - Death's Regent**

Altair arrived back in Masyaf early morning, his thoughts settled on his target. He had once more found Al Mualim about his own work. Altair wiped his thoughts of Alyssa, knowing he could endanger her more. He had to be more discrete, it was becoming painful.

Al Mualim changed his course of thought. "Come Altair, I would have news of your progress."

"I have done as you asked." Altair answers.

"Good, good." Al Mualim spoke with a high tone. "I sense your thoughts are elsewhere. Speak your mind."

"Each man I kill speaks cryptic words to me. Each time I come to you and ask for answers. Each time you give only riddles in exchange, but no more."

"Who are you to say 'no more'?"

"I'm the one who does the killing. If you want it to continue, you'll speak straight with me for once." Altair demanded, feeling enraged.

"Tread carefully, boy." Al Mualim warned. "I do not like your tone."

Altair clenched his fists. "And I DO NOT like your deception!"

"I have offered you a chance to restore your lost honor-"

"Not lost, TAKEN! BY YOU!" Altair was on the peak of yelling. "And then you sent me to fetch it again like some damn dog."

Al Mualim reached for his sword near him. "It seems I will need to find another!" He threatened. "A shame, you showed great potential."

"I think if you have had another, you'd have sent him long ago!" Altair snapped back. "You said my answer to my question would arise when I would no longer needed to ask it. So I will not ask, I DEMAND you tell me what binds these men."

Al Mualim grunted. "What you say is true. These men are connected. By a blood oath, not unlike our own."

"Who are they?"

"Nam nobis namine nam nobis." Al Mualim spoke in Latin.

"Templars."

"Now you see the true reach of Robert De Sable."

"All of these men; leaders of cities; commanders of armies-"

"All pledge allegence to his cause."

"Their works are not to be viewed on his own, are they?" Altair found himself calming down as as Alyssa spoke calming through him. "But as a whole. What do they desire?"

"Conquest. They seek the Holy Land not in the name of God, but for themselves."

"What of Richard? Salah al-Din?"

"Any who oppose the Templars will be destroyed." Al Mualim says. "Be sure assured they have the means to accomplish it."

"Then they must be stopped." Altair stated.

"That is why we do our work, Altair. To ensure a future free of such things."

"Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"That you might pierce the vale yourself. Like any task, knowledge proceeds action. Information learned is more valuable than information given. Besides, your recent behavior had not inspired much confidence."

"I see..." Altair responded.

"Altair, your mission has not changed. Merely the context within which you precieve it."

"And armed with this knowledge, I might better understand those Templars that remain."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What about the treasure that Malik retrieved from Solomon's Temple? Robert seemed desperate to have it back."

"In time Altair, all will become clear. Just as the role of the Templars has reviled itself to you; so too will the nature of their treasure. For now take comfort in the fact that it is not in their hands, but ours."

"If this is your desire."

"It is, you are restored another rank; take back your weapon, use it to bring honor to the Brotherhood." Al Mualim almost returned to his work, when one last thing crossed his mind. "Altair, before you go..."

"Yes?" Altair asks.

"How did you know I wouldn't kill you?"

"Truth be told Master, I didn't." Altair answered. "I took a leap of faith."

Al Mualim stared back at the window, placing his hands behind him. Altair equipped himself with more knives, seeing more were offered. Altair stepped down walking down the steps, not wanting to say anything more, he made haste to Damascus, knowing nothing changed since the last she was here.

Death wasn't something Altair knew Alyssa couldn't tolerate. She would need to hide like a rat depending if she would return to his world. His thoughts raced, running past the entrance and to Dabir's place.

Forcing the door open, he slammed it behind him, locking it. Alyssa had joined him, seeing him enraged as he was. _You're back, I heard and felt your anger just an moment ago. _She had approached him, kissing him, feeling that there were many clouding his thoughts. He was more focused on getting her safe.

_Alyssa, we need to move, there will only be a matter of time._ Altair interrupted.

_Then do not worry, they don't know we are in Dabir's place. Take a moment and unravel, you had an argument just now, please- _Alyssa kissed him again. _It will take only so much..._

_Al Mualim wants you dead, but allows me still in the Creed, seeing my skills are still of use to him. That means he plans something bigger than the two of us, that there's another..._

Alyssa stopped him, begging him not to say anymore than need to be. She was quick to calm him, wanting, wishing to tell him everything was all right. He endured the moment, knowing he was now running around like a mad man, he also gave thought on how Adha would do the same thing.

_Don't dwell on your past, Adha left you, remember that._ "Altair I love you, I know you will do the right thing, just please, stay in the present. I know Adha would want anything more than your happiness."

Altair kissed Alyssa only lightly. "I know she would, but what is of concern is how this is causing term oil."

Alyssa felt Altair's anger, yet concern. She slammed him against the wall, knowing he needed to let go of some of his rage that was building. _Hit me, whatever anger you had with Al Mualim before, you need to do this so that you can calm._

_That would cause you to get hurt._

_I don't care, if I did, it would be more than asking this..._

Altair had taken off his equipment, seeing that Alyssa now allowed him to do at will what he wished. She was picked up and slammed against the nearest wall, now punching her many times. Alyssa gave strength, even then still giving grunts of pain. She was doing her best, but in result crying from what pain was being inflicted.

Alyssa grew shot of breath, winded, no matter of how much he was doing. It was better than breaking anything in the house. Making themselves known would be the worst. She endured more as he was finally calming down. She felt weak, disoriented. Her body fell limp, not moving. Altair took in deep breaths, knowing he was finally refocusing. Breaking free from the state he was in, letting go of his anger.

**I laid there, trying to breath, to recuperate. **I flinched on Altair's touch as he had checked on the result. He pushed up my robe, seeing bruises. Some of them still making themselves form. He felt the guilt creeping up on him. I was hurt, but that on normal wounds. I had allowed him, knowing I had an older brother that did it to me all the time.

"Why did you allow me to do that?" Altair had asked.

"My brother used to beat me up a lot, it may have been a long time ago, but I am used to it."

Altair rubbed my wounds. "You shouldn't let me do that again. Even if you are used to it."

He wiped my tears, taking me into his arms, I hugged him, reassuring that it was all right. I kissed him out of his guilt, knowing that he was now worried on how hurt I was. Altair carried me to the bed, knowing that there was time to rest before l had to leave.

I gathered my strength, laying on top of him. I kissed him, now making my way down from his neck. I felt his breathing as he had allowed it, seeing would give into basically anything at this time. I rubbed his chest as he gave into temptation once more. Altair moved around a bit as I continued.

We let time slip through our fingers, the hours had passed, giving it more than the possibility of that it was noon when we woke. Altair woke me, stroking my hair. He had kissed my forehead, seeing I woke with a smile. _Regret no more, I know now that I can at least give you a chance._ His thoughts answering mine before I could answer.

Regrouping, Altair and I reequipped ourselves, giving lead to head to Jerusalem. Altair had me ride on his horse, seeing that taking two was too risky at the moment. We rode on through, only to see that there was nothing to speak of, there was too much going on. I told him on his target, seeing that there wasn't much time to mess around. That I wasted the time it would have taken to investigate.

Altair lead me through Jerusalem, stopping me on the roof. "Stay here, I need to talk to Malik on the mission, if I don't, it will look suspicious." I gave a nod, letting him do his job.

I was sitting, listening to Malik talk with Altair as he had arrived. I focused, now seeing that Malik wasn't exactly happy to see Altair.

"What news, novice?" He asked.

"I am not a novice." Altair snipped.

"A man's skill is defied by his actions, not the markings on his robe."

"We can trade barbs or do Al Mualim's work, it's your decision."

"Then be out with it." Malik said with impatience.

"Jerusalem's regent Majd Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded, but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do."

"And that is why you remain a novice in my eyes. You can not know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something." Malik was more than furious. "Anticipate, Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"

"As you wish." Altair says. "Are we done?"

"Not quite. There is one more thing. One that are meant to be executed is our Brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue. My men will take care of that. But you must insure that Majd Addin does not take his life. "

"I won't given him the chance."

"So I hope." Malik concluded, giving Altair a feather.

I gave a laugh as there was nothing else said. _Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one. _I thought. Altair made his way up, now seeing me waiting. He knew that there was no time to rest. I felt choked up, knowing I didn't want to leave, but did what was necessary.

Altair had lead me on through the crowded city, making sure to walk behind me. We pushed our way past people as we reached the outskirts of the city itself. Solomon's Temple was nothing as I expected as we dropped on below. I was given a gesture, Altair made it clear he saw someone. He dragged me in a dark area as we both observed what was happening.

We saw a group of Templars, talking amongst themselves. It wasn't a good sign. There appeared to be a map that they were looking at, as they left, it appeared that they were leaving for the day. We dropped down quietly, scanning the map. It had indication that they were marking down rooms, rebuilding the image of what the Temple used to be like.

The room was close by, knowing I recognized where I was before. There was a flash of light, now a portal awaiting for it's traveler. I gave a smile on back to Altair, giving a nod. _Promise me you'll see me soon. That you will come back to my world._

_There will be no worry of that, after the assassination. I don't know how long it will be on your world. Give me a few days, I will see you soon._

With a warm embrace, I ran off into the portal. Altair saw that something was different this time around, that time had continued . With the weeks that passed also affected that on her world. A small theory, but something that Altair would need to figure out later. I saw that of a reassurance than before, seeing Altair was confident in seeing me again.

**As Altair headed to the surface, doing his investigation of Majd Addin. **Altair had blended with his crowds, knowing there was only a matter of time before the stage would be set. Many spoke of how powerful the regent was, also on how many things were planned for this day. Altair gave notice to also hear that a man's son was to be murdered this day.

Nothing out of the ordinary with the men that Altair was dealing with for a while now, but his focus was on getting to know the area. He knew what had to be done, or at the least; the basics of knowing the target without regarding Alyssa's information. The while had passed as he arrived back to Malik's Bureau.

Giving time to relax, he knew that he had to prepare. Going into a deep mediation, he gave thought to a calming memory. If there was one thing he was capable of thinking on was of Alyssa, her smile always made him think. At the least there was always a different glow in her eyes. He grasped the memory, seeing a light aura glow.

Altair's wings felt more than broken as he thought on Adha, knowing that what was happening now was more. He gave sigh, thinking all that what was going on. Known that there was much to go over, but no time to question. Standing, Altair headed on out to his destination, reflecting on decisions.

As Altair closed into his main crowd, screams and shouts were heard about. Altair scanned, seeing one of the Creed members, but also three others who were being wrongly accused. Majd Addin joined the crowd on the platform as many rather yelled or cheered.

"Silence!" Majd Addin's voice called over the crowd. "I demand silence!" As was ordered, it calmed, he continued. "People of Jerusalem, here me well! I stand here today to deliver a warning. There are now contents among you. They sew the seeds of discontent, hoping to lead you stray. Tell me, is this what you desire?" His voice was now over the crowd while still speaking. "A lair, decent and sin? Who live your lives in fear?"

"NO, We do not! NEVER!" The crowd called back.

"Then you wish to take action?"

"Yes, WE DO! YEAH!" They cheered.

"Your devotion pleases me. This evil must be purged. Only then do we hope to be redeemed."

"This is not justice!" A man cries out.

"You have no right to do that!" The man's accomplice joins.

There was an archer, prepared to stand down the two men as they continued. "Do all of you stand idol? Committed to this tribe?"

"God curse you all!" The accomplice yelled.

They both ran at Majd Addin, by then being shot down by the arrows, the other running to spring free to only meet to the end of a sword, falling.

"See how the evil of one man spreads to corrupt others?" Majd Addin continued. "They sought to instill fear and doubt within you! But I will keep you safe!" The crowd cheered more as he turned to face his prisoners. "Here now are four filled with sin! The harlot; the thief; the gambler; the heretic. Let God's lodgement be brought down upon them all!" He cried as the crowd roared.

Altair pushed his way through, not wasting anymore time, he needed to stop him before anyone would die. Drawing for his hidden blade, Altair pushed through his crowd, making his way up on the platform. He had then ran as the area clear, throwing Majd Addin to the wood before the sword Majd Addin was drawing could do any damage.

"Your work here is finished." Altair grabbed him, pinning Majd Addin.

"No, NO!" Majd Addin denied, struggling away from Altair. "It had only just begun."

"Tell me, what is your part in all of this? Do you intend to defend yourself as the others have and explain away your evil deeds?"

"The Brotherhood wanted a city, I wanted power. There was an opportunity."

"An opportunity to murder innocents."

"Not so innocent, discontent voices that cut as deep as steel. They disrupt order, in this I do agree with the Brotherhood."

"You kill people simply for believing differently than you."

"Of course not!" Majd Addin yells. "I killed them because I could! Because it was fun! Do you know what it feels like to determain another man's fate? And did you see the way the people cheered? The way they feared me. I was like a GOD! You'd have done the same if you could. Such power..."

"Once perhaps, but then I learn what becomes of those who lift themselves above others."

"And what was that?"

"Here, let me show you." Altair drew his hidden blade, stabbing Majd Addin in the neck ending his life.

Altair was quick to take his target's blood as he now ran passed the guards who were trying to prepare for battle. He tackled his way on through, making sure not to get caught. His arms pulled him upon the rooftops, running to avoid the crowd and scream of those who were in fear. Arrows flew passed him as guards chased him.

The chance was taken as Altair jumped into the streets at the end of the next roof he was running on, knowing that he could easily. He jumped into a haycart, hearing as many ran passed him and one stayed behind. He was quick to strike, dragging the guard in before anyone would notice.

Altair had then jumped out, walking over to a bench, sitting, waiting until things settled before continuing on to the Bureau. He had arrived, making sure no one was following him then dropping on down to meet with Malik once more. Malik had no interest this time around, seeing that Altair did his job, nothing more.

"Jerusalem needs a new ruler." Altair announced.

"So I have heard." Malik said, not looking up from his work.

"What's this?" Altair asks. "No words of wisdom for me? Surely I have failed in some spectacular fashion."

"You preformed as an assassin should." Malik looks up. "No more, no less. That you expect praise for merely doing a stall troubles me."

"It seems everything I do troubles you."

"Reflect on that, but do so on your way back to Masyaf. Your work here is done." Malik concluded, going back to his work.

Altair settled upon the fact that there was nothing to work on. It was not necessary to return to Masyaf at this time. He knew he promised that of Alyssa to return to her world. For now he was to rest in Jerusalem and prepare to head back to Solomon's Temple when the time was right.

**I was finally happy to be home. **Regardless, my mom wanted me to stay at the house. Things were different when I arrived back. Few weeks had passed since last leaving, my mom begged for me to stay, seeing that I was deemed officially missing. I was capable to also prove that I was from another time by now, another world, seeing my clothes and the weapons I carried.

Much argument was going on, I drained them out as I stood, leaning against the walls of the stand up shower. I closed my eyes, knowing that something was meddling. Like a computer program, perhaps the first time on arrival in his world and the return to mine, things were being installed, adjusted to times, to worlds. There was still much I needed to figure out.

With thoughts swimming, I started hearing many voices echoing through my head. I placed a hand on my head, trying to sort out my thoughts. I knew that with time, many things would flow naturally. I cleaned myself up, hoping out and debated on going back to the guest house for the PS3, instead, I knew that there was now no more to think. I was exhausted, not willing to deal with anything.

I placed away any equipment, slipped on some comfortable clothes, crashing on the bed in my old bedroom. As I closed my eyes, I didn't bother to intercept thoughts. I was to dream once more, seeing that it was more than just that, but another vision of my last time on Altair's world.

_I coughed a few times as I woke from passing out just hours before. I gathered the blankets, wrapping them around me. My body temperature was trying to regather itself as my illness was finally calming down. I walked into the living area, hearing the sharpening of the sword. I saw Edward, zoned into his own world. He was soon broken from it as he looked up at me._

_With a slight smile, I heard him speak. "I can see you are feeling better."_

_I inched over to a chair, curling up with my legs. "Where's Altair?"_

_"He went to seek answers from the Creed. He won't be back for a while."_

_I moved my bangs out of my face as I glazed upon Edward with a confused look. "I'm worried, he hasn't seen them since he chased after me."_

_"What's your story with him anyway?" His voice asked from curiosity._

_"When I appeared here, I was ran into, but he assisted me. Being that his Master wishes for me to be prisoner for who I am and wants me turned in, it's hard enough as is. Altair has assisted me in everything thus far, and going against his own kind."_

_"One thing can change everything..." Edward remarked._

_"Well, I can admit that this is the most fun I had in a while." I laughed._

_There was a sudden sharp pain, but I could feel it when I felt joy. I knew that someone else was still in my head, or at least I knew while I was resting, seeing that I could relax. I closed my eyes as Edward once again zoned into his world, but still keeping an eye on me._

_"You should go lay down, try and relax."_

_"Yeah, all right." I obeyed._

_I scurried off towards the back room, but was soon stopped. "I should be the one apologizing."_

_"What?" I asked, turning back towards Edward._

_"After the strange events, many people spoke of something just appearing. We had to investigate, instead, I ran into the source. They ordered for us to seal off whatever was causing a ruckus, knowing that it would change a lot."_

_"But I ran into you- you-"_

_"Alyssa, I am sorry. I too question my actions, I bet you anything Altair is as well."_

_"If you... couldn't seal me off..."_

_"We were to kill you."_

_I stumbled back into a nearby wall in disbelief. I was now with a man who could- at any moment kill me. At this rate, I could trust an assassin more. I grew paralyzed with fear, now going through questions on what to say. Edward stood, walking over to me. He proceeded with caution, knowing that there was only so much he could say or do. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders._

_"But why...?" I ask._

_"My thoughts changed, seeing you are human. Like me, like any of us."_

_Images had flashed, having me remember yet another important memory._

_"Look, I buy a lot of stories for a living." Edward speaks. "You are lying, I saw it in your eyes. Who are you really? Where did you come from?"_

_"That of the likes you would never believe in this era." I respond. "I know I am not used to this, but I am adapting."_

_"Do you follow that of the lesser treachery of folly? The glasses you wear are not of a design I know."_

_I hid my face in guilt. "I can not tell you who I am as I said, you wouldn't believe me."_

_"Try me." Edward challenged._

Everything melted, my mind searching, stopped at one last memory before fading.

_"Strange occurrences happened within these last couple days in Damascus. A Templar grew witness to what he called a rip in the Earth, like what appeared like a ripped page. Just a day before, we had-"_

_"Had what?" I questioned, seeing that this was leading somewhere._

_"-we had experimented with an object known as the Piece of Eden, it showed of a world, the future, there was a feeling we had, that something was telling us that it could complete our wish if we wanted to know of the future."_

_"Start giving me straight answers!" I demand._

_"All right, fine, I will." Edward was feeling frightened as if though I had special powers. He had yield, seeing for who I truly was. "Not here, come, we must speak of this in the back of the building."_

_Aggravated, I followed him as he sat me down on a nearby wall. "You better start explaining."_

_"We where in Jerusalem, finally finding the Piece of Eden. A world was presented to us, that of the future and what is to happen. A voice spoke to us, that things were going to change. That following day you appeared. We don't know what was going on or how you got here."_

_"Then listen, you know of the assassins? There is someone you must met. His name is Altair, you must-"_

I woke to the memories, looking at the alarm clock near me. It had only been a couple hours that passed. I couldn't gather, but felt something that felt strange. A sick feeling had filled my senses. My stomach couldn't hold together, I ran to the bathroom, throwing up what was left in my stomach.

I placed my hands over my stomach after, feeling something that was quite unusual for me. My mind came across the worse, now thinking of what happened of not for a while between Altair and myself. I dragged my hand down my face, rubbing my eyes. I crawled back on to the bed, wanting to scream my head off, I knew from here on out, I needed to take action before it was too late.

**Altair made his way on down, knowing it wasn't too degrading this time around. **He swung himself down, making sure not to hurt himself on the way down. He was thinking on the last time that he pursued Alyssa, upon her fleeing. He was also reflecting that things were now volunteery this time around.

Traveling worlds and keeping secrets made him concerned how long it would be a secret. As he walked to where Alyssa hopped on through to the portal, an object caught his attention. Her broken bracer was still there along with the remainders of those that were fought. It was collecting rust, seeing it wasn't touched for a long time.

As the bracer was picked up, the metal echoed through the hollow, seeing it was bound to fall apart. It had been such a time since Altair really examined how greatly the metal was forged. His memories flashed on through, having him be reminded as to why she received it, seeing that her wrist was in bad shape.

Altair sat in front of the portal, letting his fingers rub on the broken bracer. His thoughts were now forming on if the bracer could be repaired. He was also grasping what Alyssa said to him earlier, even if it meant letting go of a past. She was more than willing to be with him, he pushed her away. It wasn't right, no matter if she was considered a fangirl.

What Altair saw was more. He saw she matured since the last time. Teaching her how to survive in his world was something, but knowing she adapted quickly had him think on her possibility of her past life; Amir. The name she gave him was quite familiar sounding. So much trauma was having him block out certain memories, in this case, he wished to know what made her past so important. There was more, always secrets.

No matter if Altair wanted to question why him or how things worked out this way, sometimes it was best not to, seeing he learned that too from Alyssa. That answers would represent itself, as Al Mualim also said. All that has happened, things while moving foreword, would make since.

Learning was a great tool, the opportunity presented itself, knowing that everything was possible. Altair was to learn more than being what was told both from Alyssa and Al Mualim. He had a bit more freedom, even if it meant secrets for at least a while.

Altair gave a laugh at everything. That Alyssa knew all that was to happen to him, yet he knew little. The only problem was that of knowing too much of his future. At this moment, Alyssa could at least tell him more on what to do, seeing she had information on the target, but all the limiting himself was what stopped him from wondering that her knowing anything could change much.

Taking a leap of faith, he stepped on through, feeling shock waves as he floated between worlds. He appeared in Alyssa's world once more, but now standing in the guest bedroom. As cold as he was feeling, he gained ability of his body.

Altair ran out into the front door, know seeing the main house. He made his way back, doing something that was unexpected. He waited for just a moment as he gave smile, hearing Alyssa's voice. As she opened the door, there was look of surprise; happiness.

"Somebody call for an exterminator?" Altair asked, seeing her face.

"Now meet the whirlwind!" She responded.

Altair knew it was from a game she played sometime back, yet another in her collection. Starcraft was something she loved hearing the voices from. They both laugh as she lunged at him, giving him a hug. They were as greeted by the family, everyone having looks of confusion at first.

Audra gave a greeting, silencing herself seeing who it was. "You're back." She found the words.

"Hello Audra, how are you?"

There was a surprised look from Alyssa that the tension caused before was loosened up. "Altair, right? Much has been explained since my daughter's return home."

"Tell me of your story." Lou had joined in from his office. "I am willing to listen more to where you were from. Alyssa also has explained, seeing police classified her missing as she appeared from thin air."

"Seeing someone materialize is something." Altair commented back. "I will be staying here for a while, seeing I have a few days off, if not longer. I guess it wouldn't matter, seeing I am in another time, another world, we can do anything."

Altair enjoyed his glass of wine offered as Alyssa had refused a drink from Lou. She had given a look to Altair that they were to talk. Altair was enjoying himself, seeing that he was to speak of his works with her parents and how nothing was true and that everything was permitted. He had ended stroking Alyssa's hair.

"Your daughter has been with me long enough to understand everything." Altair explains. "I have taught her how to survive. Nor do I need your permission."

"Why are you doing this?" Audra asked.

"Because she will need to come back to my world, if not continue to travel in-between."

"We'll discuss this later." Lou said. "I have to get back to work."

The family separated as Alyssa lead Altair back into the old room. She had carefully locked the door, regardless if she was to get in trouble. examining Altair, she took a deep breath. _Don't be freaked, but I have been keeping something from you, a secret on a dream and is now interacting._

_I know something has been bothering you, but speak your mind._

_I think.. I think I may be pregnant._


	10. Different Minds

**Chapter 9 - Different Minds**

Altair didn't know what to say, he took a deep breath, sitting on Alyssa's bed. She stood there, uneasy. There was a knocked then heard. Alyssa knew that it was from her mother as expected. She opened the door now seeing her mother walk in.

"If he is to stay here, I won't allow him to sleep in the same room."

"Mom, stop, please. He is to stay here, in this room, if you do not like it, I will leave."

"Why is it you insist on him staying with you?" Audra questioned. "It won't make any difference if we give him the bed in the guest house, now will it?"

Altair stood up, genitally pushing Alyssa back. "Audra, she's 19 years old, stop treating her like a child."

"She won't be an official adult until she is 21."

Alyssa knew that there was to be an argument. She reached for Altair, shaking her head out of the argument. If he was to get involved, Alyssa wished for him to talk more on what he knew what was going on in the family. Altair knew there was still much to understand how the family worked, but still knew there was more information than seen.

Altair made the situation stand. "I am to stay with her, if you have a problem with that, you take it up with me. If you kick me out, I'm taking her with me. You can't stop me. SO GOD help me, you will-"

"Altair, that's enough." Alyssa sighed. "Look mom, now that I am back, and that I won't need to wait, I plan on going back to my place. I got some things to get done."

Time slowly passed as Alyssa had packed her PS3, also gathering whatever else she brought over. Altair took her backpack with yet a look. There was silence between them as Alyssa patched things up with her parents, saying good-bye until the next time she would come over. They walked the path straight, simple on through to her place.

"Hey Altair...." Alyssa started. There was only a glance in her direction. "I'm sorry things turned out this way..."

"We have ourselves to blame, don't feel guilt." Altair answers. "So how long do we know until you actually are?"

"Well, we have to wait, but without going to a doctor, a few months. I wouldn't know."

"I guess mentioning to your mother will be more than overkill?"

"She would kill me and you. She would..." _abandon me._ Alyssa couldn't find the heart to say it correctly.

Altair walked a bit ahead, looking around. There was someone who brushed by him, not saying a word to him. Alyssa smiled, knowing in Ashland that everything was a bit free. No one would judge you for what you would wear. Altair also knew that having his equipment also meant stares.

Alyssa took his hand, leading him on through, avoiding contact with the little that passed by until arriving at her place. _I like how I don't need to turn down a certain street to get to my place, that it's straight on through._ She checked her mail. seeing most was just junk, throwing it away, the other was bills. Alyssa scaled her stairs, heading on up to the third floor.

Upon unlocking the door, there was an aura reflecting off, seeing the place didn't chance since the last it was left. Alyssa placed a few things on her futon as Altair swung her backpack on the chair near him. There was a sigh from Alyssa, as if she was glad to be back. Already thinking on heading back to his world.

"Want to head out tonight?" Alyssa wondered. "The movie theater is just 20 minutes from my place, maybe we can see a movie. I just got to check for times..."

"How about we relax? Just getting back takes a lot out of you."

"Yeah, we can."

Alyssa cracked her knuckles, giving a yawn. "I'm going to hop in the shower then before taking a nap. I have been going through a lot as of late."

Altair threw himself on the futon after taking his equipment off, allowing himself to breath. He closed his eyes, knowing he had basically nothing to worry about until heading on back to his world.

As he yawned himself, something had entered his mind, something he couldn't identify. _Why do you hide Altair...? I know where to find you. _Altair flinched at the voice, knowing he recognized it as Al Mualim. _I wait for your return._

Altair rolled off the futon, adjusting his thoughts elsewhere. His ears picked up from the shower. He sat up, knowing that there was nothing completely on his mind. His thoughts were distracted knowing that something was watching him. Altair got to his feet, scoping around the area. There was a sound behind him.

Everything around him transformed, evaporating the scene. His memories dug deep down, pulling an illusion. Altair knew that it was, now seeing Adha stand before him. There was a look of hatred, disgust on her face. She had approached him, slapping him across the face. It had felt real, but Altair knew it was mind over matter.

"How could you?" Adha was now yelling. "How could you do this to me?"

"Adha..." Altair reached out, letting his hand pass through her, giving a reminder that it was nothing but an illusion.

"I can't believe you. Do you think it's any better now?"

Altair shook his head. "What are you saying?"

There was a headache now looming in the back of his mind. A memory he was pushing away, knowing it was laying dormant. _Make it stop, there's a reason why I wanted to forget. No more, don't do this to me._ Altair placed his hands on his head, making his way back to the futon. He closed his eyes, allowing the time to go back to normal.

Altair had given it a moment. There was a feeling he didn't want he wanted to close it out. Reminders of her and how he was treated before she had left was something his mind couldn't handle. _Get out of my head! _Altair was wishing to scream. _I can't stand this anymore, STOP!_ He moved, looking over at what now was Alyssa trying to help.

Altair struggled she was trying to calm him. _Altair, stop, it's ok. You're hallucinating, don't worry, everything will be fine soon. _Alyssa continued to fight as Altair gave up, seeing that he was bound to yell at the wrong person. She pushed down his arms, pinning him down as his strength was drained. There was a hand placed on his forehead as a blanket covered him.

As was expected, Alyssa muttered something, saying there was a temperature. She had given Altair a few aspirin. _Take these, like you would for small pieces of food. _There was a glass of water in her other hand. Altair, taking the few aspirin, closed his eyes, hoping not to see what his mind wished.

Alyssa had continued feeling his head, knowing that it was probably just a little too much travel for what has happened for weeks. He had sunk himself under the blanket. Altair was feeling himself question why memories of Adha were now haunting him. Having such the illusion only made things complicated.

Altair gave short breaths, not knowing what to precieve anything for the moment. There was a cold feeling on his head. Cold water soaked his head. A chill went down his back as if to give confirmation that his body was fighting. Alyssa wiped his neck with another cold cloth, cooling him off. She continued to do so, knowing that he was slipping away from the world.

**My phone had rang, my mom was calling. **I placed it on silent, not wishing to deal with her for the moment. I felt angered, knowing I could only do so much. I closed my eyes, staying strong. I was starting to hear voices that were not of Altair's or my own.

_There will only be a matter of time... Ezio was right, Ezio was right..._ I shook my head, not wanting to think on that for the moment. _Then how long does she have? It's not so much she will know soon, about the time travel._ I took a deep breath, finding myself now overlooking a church that I didn't notice. I was standing what viewed as a council.

I gave a look around, this wasn't right, but I knew right then I was given a glimpse into the future, or from our world's past. It was hard to tell, seeing that I was still home. Figures stood around me, approaching me fast. _Calm child, you are having yet a vision as you know. There is something we must speak to you of that may change your views. What we did to Altair just now was our fault, we apologize._

There was one that was now stood behind me. _What you are seeing is an illusion, but again of the future. You are still in your time child, there is nothing to fear. You have much knowledge you need to learn._

Chills shot down my back. _What do you want from me?_ I was capable to ask.

_We want you to listen, we should be so lucky that we are speaking to you now._ I heard a third say. _The Piece of Eden has to deal with time travel, it chooses who it wants to associate with, this time being of Altair and the bloodline. Ezio is only the beginning of it all._

I grew confused. _I don't understand, you're telling me that there's more? Speak straight with me for once._

I was taken by the arm, a light grip. _You are a time traveler, so now is Altair. Your son, he carries that trait. You have to understand that you must let him go with the time is right so that the corruption in Italy can be brought straight._

_So... you're saying that we are heroes of time? Like Chrono Trigger...?_

_If you wish to view it that way, yes. Having the ability to travel to certain times to set history straight, the truth... Ezio is here, which is the other reason why we contacted you. He discovered his true purpose, he wants to speak with you._

"Mother...? My god, you look so young." There was a voice I feared, but started to react. "It's just begun mother, I wanted answers, but I guess it's a little sooner than expected."

I turned, seeing now what was the hero of the next game. "Ezio."

"Listen to me. What you are to write on the Piece of Eden, it's true. It has the ability to time travel. You had to send me to 1460 because you said events needed to portray themselves."

I had felt intimidated to question, knowing there was much to know, but I was scared. _I don't understand...._

_You will. _I hear Ezio connect with my thoughts. _Go now, we will meet again soon._

As I had blinked a few times, I felt myself asleep in my chair, I slowly stood up, knowing I was now in my era. Dream or not, it was important. I had to figure out why or how that happened. Altair was lightly asleep, talking of Adha in his dreams. I took the damp cloth and placed it in the kitchen. I had wiped dry his forehead, feeling that his temperature was finally dropping.

Time passed as Altair regained consciousness. I explained to him what I saw, knowing it was more than the confusion that settled in our brains. Altair had given more than a plain thought that it was making no sense to him. I had reached for paper and a pen. Displaying what timelines were and how they worked.

"I think I know what Ezio did what he did, that was to warn us. I know it's weird, but if time works through anything like I know, there's a reason."

"Explain then." Altair pushed, seeing that it wasn't clear.

"Two years ago when I was sent to your world, it was more than that. From which ever happened, you came here to my world now, in 2009, as if to prepare us. I think it has to deal with numbers."

"Numbers, you mean like with the numerology book you have?"

"Yes, now do the math. I met you in 2007, it's been two years since that and you were sent here in 2009, but in your world would be 1191 still, but you knew time passed here. That's not what I am trying to get at though. Add the numbers separately. Two plus seven equals nine. This coming up year that I met you and when Ezio will be born will be three years. What's more ironic? I'm 19. So again, I think I know why the Eden chose us. The piece was... it's.."

I held my head, as if to be overwhelmed with knowledge or of answers. Altair placed his left hand on my shoulder while placing his right hand on my neck. He had closed his eyes, placing his head with mine. I felt him straightening my thoughts. _Time is a hard thing to deal with. Maybe the reason why you got sent was an easy one. We'll figure it out, just not now._

I pulled away from his thoughts, standing to my own will. There was just so much more to figure out, that there was a reason for everything, even if it dealt with time travel itself. I was starting to beat myself up, kicking my door. _This isn't supposed to be, Ezio, no. His father was supposed to be Giovanni, not me, not me._

"Stop, stop." Altair spoke, stopping me from kicking the door.

"What am I supposed to do, I don't know what..."

Altair grabbed my shoulders, feeling my anger and confusion. Altair connected with me. _Let's go down to that park we were at before. Let me do something to help you._

As we arrived at Garfield Park a half hour later, I ran through the open fields. I let my lungs burst, having my mind run free, Altair was next to me, advising me to let go of any anger I held within. As I took a diving roll on a sidewalk, crashing into a tree the next. I was laughing, now seeing Altair sit next to me. Both of us were out of breath. I was starting to realize something even more.

Regardless of corruption being as bad, freewill was something many of us had. Even if we were pinned down, it wasn't illegal to think, at least yet. Altair gave me a reminder that there was still freedom. There was a light look as I smiled at him. He gave a smile back. We had sat under the shade of the tree, looking up at the clouds, feeling a summer breeze.

Altair started messing with my hair, but then reached up at the tree, seeing lose branches. I was tossed one of the branches. I was brought to my feet at Altair pushed me off into a field again. _Let's start with the basic of swords._ He had introduced. There was surprisingly a smile that spread on my face.

"Remember, sword play is like a waltz." Altair instructed. "So let's start with that."

Altair stood as I charged at him with the stick. He patiently blocked my attacks. His arm the reached out, twisting me so that my back could face him. He kicked me down to the ground like he would anyone else. I had seen my failure. I openly attacked him without strategy. I stood up, brushing myself off and didn't do anything.

Hanging my head, I took a breath. "I am yours to command, Master."

"Well, at least you learned quickly." Altair laughs. "I prefer that you don't call me Master though, I am not within those ranks."

"Very well then, where should we start?"

**The sun had set as Altair concluded the training. **Many branches were severed as there were many bruises Alyssa was now recovering from. Altair had a few, but have grown used to the pain. Alyssa on the other hand was exhausted, now leaning against the tree. As beat up as she was, her strength hung in there. Altair had approached her, making sure everything was all right.

Alyssa gave a tired smile, there was only so much she had before passing out. Altair placed her on his back, heading by memory what streets she took, heading on back to her place. He searched in her pockets as the keys slipped in his fingers. The door unlocked with ease as Alyssa was placed in bed. She took in a deep, relaxing breath, letting herself sink into the blankets.

As she was settled, Altair walked back into her living room. The papers he once looked at was once more examined, what he read caught his attention. Journal entries of dreams, but it was more than expected. She wrote of Amir, something that triggered a memory. He continued reading from the beginning.

_**There are many of those who do not know of their past lives. I came in contact with one that is quite aware of my life. He has quite an interest, but living many lives, the man who is actually me, forgot his name. **_

_**The only thing I may be certain of is that he was an assassin, even married. It is unknown if he was born in the Holy Land, but I have had visions while walking around town, trying to get home once. My soul felt confused, yet happy. I saw myself in Jerusalem, my left ring finger was missing and I seemed to be wearing bracers. I could not see what I was wearing, but that 15 was the happiest I ever felt.**_

_**This wasn't the first time I had this feeling. I had it when I was 14 years old. I had a happy gut feeling while playing Thief Deadly Shadows. I think of the secret society known as the Keepers. It was once again with a game called Assassin's Creed, I heard of it when I was 16, then again when I played the game at the age of 17. By this time I was more happy and as if though it was more of a happy connection.**_

_**Doing a bit of research, I discovered that Assassin's Creed was based upon actual history. I did not think much of this until recently. That is when I discovered that my past life was of an assassin, that and my soul once being a man. I know it sounds awkward, but I am certain of this. I am also starting to wake, becoming synchronized with my past life.**_

Altair sighed, knowing there was much more to read. He grabbed a can of soda in the fridge, sitting down with the papers. Stretching, he continued reading.

_**My assassin buddy apparently knows of my life so I do not need to tell him of mine, but he is trying to give bits and pieces as we are remembering together, even if he is over a thousand years old. Even being of that old, I had to give him a name. I gave him the name Amir. I hope to find the real name of my past life someday.**_

_**I know that my life wasn't born into the way of an assassin, it was of choice, my life went on normally or what was normal back then. Something dreadful happened, causing me to flee where I was, having me travel several days without food or water. I was also apparently carrying what was left of me through unknown territory hence the thought that I was severely wounded. I had struggled through, but soon made the turn for the worst. Out of vallient effort, I collapsed. That from there on out, I had little memory of what happened.**_

Altair shook his head at the words, they had sounded so familiar to him, that there was something having him remember. The way it was written had him think, but it was not to question as he knew that everything would make itself known.

_**Masyaf, now that was an interesting place regardless, but I would not find myself actually there for my life as I envisioned. When I woke, there was a person with clothes I had not recognized. Robes that were not of the Templars or those who were part of the Crusaders. I had been offered food and shelter for that day so I could regain my strength. I would only discover that my benefactor wasn't of a civilian, but of an assassin.**_

Altair stopped, looking at the words written for a while. He felt himself in shock, the man she was writing about sounded exactly like someone who he met when things were rough. _Mahir, my god, it can't be..._

_**The assassins knew of the attacks to the south, but were not aware of any survivors such as myself. I had told the that the attack was of nothing to be expected, but of that of which was soon gained with greed and power. Most of all I sought revenge for my family and friends. The assassins knew of my pain, then offering that of which I never dreamed of- training. They would train me in their ways, that way I could kill those who killed my life.**_

_**Mind over matter, what anyone would think. I became a fast learner to the point where I could take matters into my own hands. A couple years later, I got my revenge, killing those who ruined me, I would never forget the satisfaction that made me happy to know that everything had a chance to go back to normal.**_

Altair let the words process, realizing that there was so much, hearing a friend of his, reincarnated. His mind started hurting, but he wanted to know, hearing the thoughts directly from him. Even if it meant he was reincarnated as a woman, at least he was knowing,

_**(1/14/09) I saw myself while going to the college, my past life that is. I was wearing my gray sweatshirt (with the dark blue lining) I saw Amir, starring back at me. I had my hood up, but it was shocking enough as it was, which had me double take not once, but twice. He was looking back at me like Altair's famous pose on the game cover. Amir had dark hair, short and shadows covering his eyes. I keep on getting indications that everytime I look from place to place or even the sky, I am looking for my place in the world, not wishing to be lost.**_

_**Continuing as I said, I got my revenge to the man who kill those who didn't deserve to die. I was mostly feeling uneasy, he taunted me, saying I could not kill him. I had become overwhelmed with many feelings; sadness, relief, I wanted to escape if at all, so I headed to safe ground- Damascus. I cleared my head of the delirious thoughts, not wishing to remember it all. I had spent most of my time in the crowds, but mainly in an area with a fountain, square, but peaceful. Many dared not to bother me as I scanned through many peaceful memories.**_

_**My life had changed, seeing a woman sitting at the fountain one day. I do not remember her name, or even her looks, but she was different from the rest, we grew on each other and I had fallen in love. How do I know this? While playing Assassin's Creed I love going to Damascus on my white horse and wondering around the city. There was also one area that caught my attention one night. I will see to that I will draw the scene with me and the one who loved me. I had also varied from visions, me kissing her, but I knew Amir missed her, so I found no point stopping me from day dreaming.**_

_**I know that I was happy, living in Damascus, ready to give up my life as an assassin, but that was until a Templar tempted to kill the one I loved. We fled to Masyaf. I had explained my situation, begging for her safety, but in return I would have to assist them in keeping the Holy Land safe, secure.**_

_**I had agreed, dedicating my life to becoming as assassin for the rest of my life. Little did I know, that I was being hunted by the Crusaders themselves. It all happened when I was gone- Masyaf was attacked- seiged by Templars trying to kill everyone- including the assassins.**_

_**Surprisingly, many had survived the attack, but as a sad result my lover had died, I regretted not being there for the man who destroyed her life. My breathern knew and understood I wished to avenge my lover's death. But my life had ended shortly after dying for justice. I was impaled on a sword of what and who is still unknown to me.**_

Altair had taken a breath, there was only so much more written, but what he read next took his breath away.

_**Once again I was mislead, but what caught my attention is that Amir was with the all so famous Altair, I was also known to be with a man years back who apparently created the Ark of the Covenant. I pursued trying to get back as an assassin in this lifetime. The man, Joseph was also reincarnated. Me, Altair and Joseph had went after the arc, but also on that same day I had passed away.**_

_**Templars had also almost beat us to the score, but little did we know the place was rigged by their own traps. The place fell apart and I grew determined to get everyone to safety. I was caught underneath rubble, making it yet the last time I would live.**_

_**Time had passed before I heard voices calling for me. I saw a ray of light until my eye sight focused on Altair, he was the one who was trying to save me.**_

_**There was a heart struck look on his face as I looked upon my own body. There was yet a piece of metal puncturing my left lung. My breathing was shallow and my blood ran cold. **_

_**"Amir, I'm getting you out of here alive." I heard Altair say.**_

_**I shook my head in disagreement. "No Altair, I do not have much time left. I do not think you should worry... We will meet again, I have a good feeling we will."**_

_**We spoke to each other for a while, but as I gave one last smile, I saw yet tears dropping onto my cold flesh. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."**_

Setting the papers on the coffee table, Altair let them drop from his grip. As if to every detail, Altair was speechless. He had felt as though the details were unbelievable. It was growing late as he walked into the bedroom, watching Alyssa sleep. His hand stroked her hair, finding more of a connection. He kissed her forehead, wanting to laugh at more than just the irony of it all. Altair found himself dream as he sank his body into the bed, wrapping his arms around Alyssa.

_"Who... who are you?" _

_Altair had given a look, the writing of the papers. Alyssa's past life. He was now looking at who Alyssa called Amir. He wanted to know if she knew his true name, seeing that the name she game him was quite close to what his real name was. Altair knew the memory, letting it play as if watching a movie._

_"My name is Altair, don't worry, you're safe now. Everything will be all right."_

_"God sent you..." Amir was breathing._

_Altair laughed. "God had nothing to do with it. Can you tell me who you are?"_

_"My name is Mahir, Mahir Al-Saqr Sayyid."_

_The memory was pleasant if not for the moment. Altair felt Alyssa's presence, now appearing before him. There was a lighter look on her face than all the other times she has made herself known. _

_Altair cupped her chin, kissing her lightly, She had hugged him, more than happy to see him. Alyssa reached for his neck, letting fantasy take over her thoughts. There was an illusion that formed itself of having her teeth look like fangs. He had flinched as she bit him, letting the blood stream from his neck. She had genitally pushed him to the ground as she took his blood._

Altair woke with a twitch. He found Alyssa gone, without hesitation; he slipped out of the bed and wondered around for just a bit before hearing footsteps in the kitchen. There was a smell he couldn't identify, but he saw it was coming from the mug on the table. Alyssa was there, watching him, now pushing the much towards him.

A smile formed. "Good Morning Altair, do you want some of my hot chocolate?"

Altair picked up the mug, looking at the whipped creme in it. Taking a sip, he tasted that of the different flavors, making him consume not only the warmth of the chocolate. _It has a taste of caramel too, along with the creme you see. Let me make you your own cup._ Altair didn't respond, continuing to sip her drink.

Alyssa had taken hers, now giving him his in return. _Thank you, you must know that it's very different for me. I would have coffee every now and then, but not this. "So what do we have to do today?"_

"Well, if we wrap things up today and make sure everything's ok before leaving, we can head back to your ti- world, to your world."

"What did you have in mind?"

Alyssa nodded, thinking of her words. "Well, knowing we can travel between worlds, maybe we can buy food here. That way I don't feel too out of place. I know a few things you would like." She was going trough a few things, making it to the top of her fridge.

There was a box of Frosted Flakes that was placed on the table as she poured two bowls of it. Altair stared at it, being that it was unnatural for him to see such things. He watched as Alyssa pushed down the flakes, then ate it. His hands reached for a spoon, giving it a chance. His eyes widened at the sweet taste of what he now considered good.

Alyssa poured him a second helping, placing the box away. _I know it's good, just remember not to eat so much. _

As he finished, Alyssa taught him to drink the milk that was left from the cereal. He enjoyed it every much, now watching as she cleaned up the dishes, setting them to dry. She cracked her knuckles while stretching. He followed her to her living room as she packed a few things, making sure her PS3 was ok- then running around, looking at a few books.

"All right, I have a little cash on me, so we can get some cup of noodles and mainly dry food we can cook, so yeah..." Alyssa grabbed her keys and cell phone. "If you want to stay here while I shop, that's fine."

Altair hopped to his feet, joining her. She took the response, having him trail outside her door as she locked up before leaving. They walked just down the street to the market that was near. It drew to conclusions as Altair ran a muck, now seeing the candy bars she would talk about. His hands reached for the Caramello, knowing that was his favorite treat.

Alyssa allowed it, knowing that he deserved something for later. He had then loved how things were different. The different foods allowed him to stare, making him think on what else to get. She grabbed a few doughnuts for the morning after, even some muffins. There was a moment of laughter as Altair read her mind on what she wanted.

With various of things, they carried the food back to her place as she reached for a dark blue backpack, stuffing the food inside along with any drinks that were bought. Altair saw two things for placing milk with; Nesquick and Hershey's chocolate mix. Alyssa took both of them, stuffing it in the bag.

"I didn't know which one you want, so I got both. I would think you want a little flavor to your milk."

There was a called made to her mother as they headed on back to the parent's place. Alyssa had given time to walking, knowing it was to be sometime before arriving back. Altair said nothing, hearing her thoughts elsewhere. There was a sadness to traveling, but also a happy feeling Alyssa didn't want going away.

_I always hoped for a better future, but maybe that's not what I am hoping for... _Alyssa had hugged him from behind. _All I needed was someone from another world to change everything._ She had then pulled down his hood in good humor, knowing that she could. He gave a glare, pulling it back up. Alyssa smiled. _Lighten up, your going back home._

As they set up the PS3, her parents were to witness once more what was to happen. With a leap of faith, Alyssa and Altair started playing once again, time was set up for the last time heading into 1191. The light consumed them like the Animus while loading. They were standing just outside the Bureau of Jerusalem, where Altair last left. Malik was there, but thought right then that Altair was gone. Altair pushed Alyssa out of sight before checking what was going on.

"Safety and Peace, Malik."

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked. "You're wasting my time."

"I am sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere."

Malik glanced up from work he was preoccupied with. "What are you carrying on your back?"

"That is nothing of your concern, I am to be leaving."

Altair grabbed Alyssa, now heading out of Jerusalem. She had soon felt uneasy, clenching her stomach. Altair watched, letting his stomach turn as well, seeing her being sick. Alyssa ran off, making sure not to aware the crowd. Her body got rid of what she had for breakfast as a result. He assisted her no matter how gross it was. Altair rubbed her back, letting it end.

As they took a horse, making sure no one saw before deciding to head off to Damascus. Alyssa hopped in front as Altair grabbed to reins. With a command yelled, the horse galloped on through. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair. Alyssa allowed Altair to ease with her thoughts, it was of tranquility. He enjoyed it, creating the scene of that they would both enjoy.

**-----**

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, the things I wrote on the past life IS what I actually wrote. It's been difficult to write on my past life, but there is only so much I will tell, seeing that not many would believe me. If you want to know more, contact me.**


	11. Insane Demise

**Chapter 10 - Insane Demise**

_She's been using you, can't you see? _Altair had heard a familiar voice. _Kill her Altair, kill her._

Alyssa was fast asleep as he had gripped her throat. He wasn't in control of his actions. It felt like someone else was more that getting what they wanted. His grip tightened as he was now seeing a fear in her eyes.

"Altair! Altair what are you doing?" Alyssa was instantly awakened, now struggling. "Stop- ugh.. I can't-"

There was a laugh in Altair's head, as if satisfied with such weakness he had. Altair couldn't do a thing, he wanted to stop it all. _The power is nothing you can fight, Altair. _

"NO, GET OUT OF ME HEAD!"

Alyssa was fully aware that by this time that he wasn't in control of his body. "Altair, listen to my-" _Listen to my voice. _She was desperately trying to keep calm, knowing she had to chose her words quickly yet carefully. _You can fight this, I know you can. Think of Ezio..._

Altair felt her breathing stop as her body stopped squirming. He fought the entity in his head, knowing that it would continue to get rid of what was left of Alyssa's lifeless body. Altair screamed, prying his fingers off her throat, now throwing himself to the ground. He felt the main substitute for his body was fighting what his mind was blocking. Altair knew he had the ability, just had to place effort into it.

_What do you want from me? _He asked, continuing to force himself to a safe area.

_Get rid of the girl, she is nothing but trouble. _The voice responded.

Alyssa was capable on regaining consciousness as she now made Altair a priority. She connected with his mind. _Whatever it is... Whoever it is, you know it's not here. _

Altair's eyes focused, understanding what she was getting at; a way out. _Alyssa's right... you're an illusion._ He placed his hands on his head. _You can't tell me what to do..._

There was a change of aura, the place didn't seem so heavy as it was before. A while had passed as Altair was given a glass of water and sat in a chair in Dabir's living room. There was nothing said or that could be said, knowing it was so sudden. Alyssa readjusted, getting her mind off of what happened. She changed to deep thought, seeing she was now checking food and anything important.

"Alyssa, you know I didn't mean to do what I did...." Altair says, breaking the silence.

"I know, I know. I just need some time to cool down. I'm just checking a few things we may need. I will need to make a trip back to my world."

Altair felt his head throb with pain, causing him to drop his glass. Alyssa was quick to assist, seeing now that he was in major pain. She forced him to the couch, to make things easier. There was an immense drop of temperature on Altair as she was now placed in a worrisome state. Alyssa retrieved a cold piece of cloth, seeing that what was here before was still around.

Altair was quick to loss consciousness, now residing in pain. There was a melt of the room around him, now seeing him stand in a white abyss. Alyssa didn't leave, seeing something familiar to her. There was a hand placed on his forehead.

"Altair, have you ever known on possession? Taking control of a person's body by your mind or soul?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That someone WAS controlling your actions before. I heard the voice too. It's very possible."

Altair had grabbed Alyssa's arms, wanting to understand. She placed them down, knowing he wasn't doing any good. _Altair, in the game, they have what is known as the Animus. Desmond had gone through your memories, retrieving your Eagle Vision. This is what is known as the Bleeding Effect. I bet you anything you could go to his body if you were aware of what was going on around you, but this is different. Whatever was controlling you was well aware of his goal._

There was thought given to the words, knowing all he had to do was accept them. Trying to define the logic of her words would be more that aggravating. He felt himself slip into the mortal coil of the world, falling unconscious. As he opened his eyes to a dream, he still felt Alyssa's presence, as if to guide him.

Looking around, Altair saw it was a memory of the past, crawling back his broken mind. He was Mahir, sitting at Masyaf's fountain. Mahir saw him with notice, grinning slightly. Altair walked up to him, seeing he had no choice.

"Hello Altair, it's good to see you. I wanted to thank you before leaving." Mahir spoke.

_Wait... _Altair had felt someone speak for him seeing that he had a choice to speculate in first person by this, seeing it was a lucid memory. "Where will you go?"

Mahir gave a disappointing look. "I don't know. I lost everyone I knew. My family, my friends... everyone. I want to hunt down the one responsible. I want to end his life."

"Then stay here for a while, I will speak with Al Mualim, we will accommodate you for what you need."

"No, Altair." Mahir refused. "I already have gotten in your way. You have saved my life, I can't do anymore. There is already so much I need to repay you."

"Do not think of it in that way. You're only a kid, thinking of killing the man responsible for taking everyone away from you. I won't let you do that."

There was another assassin who had overheard, now joining. "You are the sole survivor of what is left of Gaza. You know how lucky you are to be alive?"

Altair moved his arm out, making his associate stop before going any further. "Mahir, if you want to leave, it is of your will. Come with me to speak with Al Mualim. You can at the least do that."

Mahir nodded, letting Altair lead him on to the Fortress. There was a tense moment as Altair stood behind Mahir, seeing he needed a bit of confidence. Al Mualim listened as Altair spoke, seeing that there was a good point to all of this. He too was on Altair's side.

"You are to train in the way of the assassin, seeing that you know too much of our order. Then if you wish, you can hunt down the ones responsible."

Altair flinched from his dream, now seeing Alyssa sitting in the chair, reading a book. She saw the movement that he was now up. He took off the wet cloth, looking at her. There was a light smile, knowing everything was ok. There was traces of bruises on her neck for the marks left. Altair sat up, knowing he wanted to catch his breath.

"How are you feeling?" Alyssa had asked.

"Better, thank you." Altair responds while scratching his head.

Alyssa placed her book down, now packing a few things. "I need to head back to my world and grab a few things."

"Like what?"

"Some more food, medical supplies and first aid kits. Now that I can grab them, I might as well. Besides, my mom has a few things I can barrow from her and even leftovers." Alyssa explains. "I know she'll let me shop too."

"Let me go with you then." Altair suggested.

"It's best if we aren't seen together as much, knowing that the Creed is aware of my presence. I need to do this quick. Besides, I will only be gone for a while."

"If you think that is best, then I'll wait."

"Maybe you should check in with Rafiq, go back to Masyaf when you can, knowing you're last "trials" are to be completed. By then I should be back."

Altair gave a nod, now observing as Alyssa tightened the straps to one of the backpacks that were brought, seeing that it could carry more that expected. She gave another smile, kissing him before departing. Altair allowed it, seeing there was much to get done. There was only little regret lingering his mind, seeing her disappear into the crowds.

Making his way to the Bureau, he once again dropped down to see Rafiq working on a few clay pots. fixing them up. Rafiq was taken for a surprise, seeing that Altair was back in Damascus. Rafiq gave a laugh as he leaned on the counter.

Placing a hand on Altair's right shoulder, he spoke. "Altair, my friend. Why is it you are visiting me today?"

"Rafiq, I need to speak with you about something serious."

Rafiq placed away his clay pots, giving Altair his full attention. Altair explained about Adha; the illusions and voices he was hearing. The words gave concern to Rafiq, seeing that it wasn't a typical situation. Altair sat up upon the counter, then telling him of Alyssa and Ezio.

"This is quite a lot you are dealing with my friend, quite a lot. Perhaps it's something with how your mind is seeing it. You and Adha had a beautiful relationship, no one can change that. Perhaps being with Alyssa is having you regret."

"What would I have to regret? Adha left me, Rafiq."

"Yes, yes- but you never went after her. Maybe it's best you resolved the past. The best thing I see is being with Alyssa. She has a light no one else does."

"Everyone's different." Altair thought aloud.

"Then embrace that in her, don't push her away. Alyssa and I spoke you know..."

"What about?"

"She didn't want me saying much, but even before, she is very thankful she met you."

"Because I am not of her world. I bet you she would have judged me like anyone else."

Rafiq raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Flashes of memories passed through Altair's head. It was now as confusing as it was before. He felt weak, standing to gather himself. Altair was pacing, trying to make sense of things. Such as the mind could deceive, Altair knew that Rafiq was right. Nothing was as it seemed and Alyssa stuck by whatever decisions.

"Alyssa has told me of her past life, claiming that she was once an assassin. Everything she explained was on detail. It's hard to word, but I stared to see what she was talking. Her past life is a Brother we lost to the Templars just recently. Mahir Al-Saqr Sayyid."

"I know Altair, she has told me. It quite remarkable to see one of our own return to us, but would Al Mualim care or believe at this point is not to judge."

"Then there has to be a reason why she is here, now of all times as well."

"Perhaps it's to see the aftermath of everything, but it's the soul that is searching. Mahir maybe wants to know you are doing fine after the tragedy."

Altair shook his head. "That wouldn't be possible, reincarnation is only a theory amongst the many."

"Altair, why is it you are so bound to her then?"

The pain that Altair had earlier was coming back. He placed a hand on his head, feeling it become more unbearable. Altair pushed himself near the counter, feeling himself lose balance. Next he saw was Rafiq trying to catch him while scaling the counter. He called for Altair as he collapsed to the floor.

Altair responded to his subconscious, now opening his eyes to another close memory. Mahir was sitting next to him in a church. Mahir had a sword out, as if to pray. Altair had his arms crossed, looking around as if to be wasting his time.

"The High Priest had something you may want to take to Al Mualim." Mahir said.

There was another flash of light, now seeing himself stand in Solomon's Temple. He saw Mahir ahead as another stood beside him. The place was soon to fall apart as Altair was pushed out of the way. There was a feeling of adrenaline and a traumatizing event. Altair ran after the formed rubble, what is of the remains.

"Mahir, Mahir! Answer me!" Altair called.

Rubble was pushed out the way, relieving what was left of Mahir. He was in great amount of pain. Anger and sadness flowed through Altair. He stared at Mahir, seeing there was nothing more to do. Tears were streaming as Mahir struggled to breathe. Altair reached out, grabbing something from his companion. It was of writings, even a map.

"Take them, I won't need it anymore."

Altair broke from the memory, finding the sun's light to shine into his eyes. Rafiq was beside him awaiting for the return. There was nothing said as Rafiq shook his head. He couldn't say anything, now looking to attend back to work. Altair stood up, not knowing how to word it, but there was more than enough to try and comprehend.

Taking leave after gathering himself, Altair was heading on his way back to Dabir's. He detected Alyssa following him shortly after. They didn't say anything to each other as they reached their destination and locked the door. Alyssa scavenged through her backpack, pulling out boxes of what appeared to be snacks. Arranged, Altair knew it was more than to last for a couple weeks.

Alyssa had approached him, seeing that there as a look of fright in his face. As if he had been through a nightmare. She gave him a hug, letting him relax. He held her tightly, knowing it was more than that. Something was growing in the back of his mind. As if he couldn't handle the pain that was forming in the back of his memories.

"Alyssa, I need to tell you something." Altair states. "Adha... Adha never left me. She.. she's dead."

Alyssa looked up at his eyes, there was a shocked look. "What happened?" She asked.

"They killed her, throwing her overboard. I held her lifeless body in my arms. But that was only the beginning of my rage. I read on your past life, to every detail. which is true. Mahir, being that he was mainly around me, shared and assisted through my pain to have me stay strong in the Creed. Love is and always has been forbidden in the Creed. It wasn't long after I watched him die as well, it lead to me being who I was in Jerusalem. Since you know, there is no need to explain that."

She thought of the game, seeing he was explaining how it started. "Which lead you to kill that innocent. You were enraged, but what made it worse was Kadar died not long after. You lost so many people you cared for because of recent events. I, I am sorry."

Alyssa didn't let go, out of affection, he felt her cry, hearing it was only more that what is beyond the reaction expecting. It was as if she understood. Knowing that many had done the same, but not with the same story. Everyone lost at love, perhaps forming who they were around them.

Alyssa gave him a light kiss, returning to what she had been doing. Altair checked his equipment, knowing he had to head back to Masyaf. He sharpened what he could, knowing there was yet more to get done. His senses have him turn back towards Alyssa. She was feeling strange, if not uneasy. Her hands rubbed her stomach, seeing there was something to adjust with.

Altair reached behind her as he heard her thoughts. _It feels so strange to me, I don't know how to react. I'm more than conflicted and I know you can't feel it either._

_Alyssa, it's all right. It will all be all right._ Altair reassured her, knowing he wanted to help.

_I'm gonna lay down, I have been up for a while running around like a mad m- woman._ Alyssa kissed his forehead, walking to the bedroom. _If you need to get work done, go; I will be resting._

Altair obeyed, now seeing there was no choice. He saw a box of Twinkies as his feet reached the door. Altair figured how to pull the wrapper off, munching on the whipped creme that was inside the not so sponge cake. He made his way back to his horse, swinging on and heading on through to Masyaf. It was unknown if they were searching for him, but continued to do what was necessary.

Upon arrival, Altair slid off, passing in through the village, but something was different as he was about to reach the Fortress. It was as through eyes were watching from the back of his head. Ignoring the feeling, Altair climbed the usual stairs, now changing everything.

"Come in Altair, I trust you are well rested?" Al Mualim asks. "Ready for your remaining trials?"

"I am." Altair answers."But I would speak with you first. I have questions."

"Ask then, I'll do my best to answer."

"The Merchant King of Damas murdered the nobles who ruled his city. Majd Addin in Jerusalem used fear to force his people into submission. I suspect William meant to murder Richard and hold Acre with his troops. These men were meant to aid their leaders; instead they chose to betray them." Altair paused. "What I do not understand is why."

"Is the answer not obvious?" Al Mualim questions. "The Templars desire control, each man as you've noted, wanted to claim their cities in their Templar name. But the Templars themselves might rule the Holy Land and eventually beyond." He gave a breath. "But they can not succeed in their mission."

"Why is that?" Altair asked.

"Their plans depend on the Templar treasure; the Piece of Eden." Al Mualim introduced. "But we hold it now and they can not hope to achieve their goals without it."

"What is this treasure?" Altair pretended to act surprise as he heard Alyssa tune into the conversation. Altair now saw what was longed for; Edward spoke of it, even of Alyssa as well. There was an aura given off as Altair approached the object that laid in Al Mualim's hands.

"It is temptation." Al Mualim said with power.

"It's just a piece of silver." Altair grunted, dissatisfied.

"Look at it!" Al Mualim demanded.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"This piece of silver cast out Adam and Eve; It turned staffs into snakes; parted and closed the red sea; Aries used it to start the Trojan War; And with it a pour cup turned water into wine."

"It seems rather plain for all the power you claim it has. How does it work?"

"He who holds it commands the hearts and minds for whoever looks upon it. Who have a tastes of it; as they say."

"And Gainer's men?"

"An experiment, herbs used to simulate its effects. To be ready for when they held it."

"Talal supplied them, Tamir equipped them. They were preparing for something, but what?"

"War." Al Mualim answers.

"And the others... The men who ruled the cities; they meant to gather up their people. Make them like Garnier's men."

"The perfect citizens, the perfect soldiers, a perfect world."

"Robert de Sable must never have this back."

"So as long as he and his Brothers live, they will try."

"Then they must be destroyed."

"Which is what I've had you doing. There are two more Templars who require your attention. One in Acre known as Sibrand; One in Damas called Jubair. Visit with the Bureau Leaders, they'll instruct you further."

"As you wish." Altair obeyed.

"Be quick about it, no doubt Robert de Sable is made nervous by our continued success. His remaining followers to expose you. They know you come; the man in the white hood. They'll be lookin-"

"They won't find me." Altair spoke above. "I am but a blade in the crowd."

"Here, my gift to you." Al Mualim was concluding. "In gratitude for the good work you've done."

Altair saw that it was a better sword than what he had. Placing the old one aside, he knew Alyssa would want to get her hands on it, seeing that she had a fascination with swords as was. Altair twirled the new sword, making a few infinity like symbols as he sheathed it. He made his way down the stairs with haste, eager to speak with Alyssa on the Piece of Eden.

Scaling on to his horse, he made sure his ride to Damascus was a fast, but smooth one as he ran through the streets on through to Dabir's home. He made sure no one was looking as he opened the door, closing it behind him. Altair saw that it was quiet. There was a clear recall that Alyssa was in the bedroom, but as he entered, there was a blanket of darkness in the room as she slept.

Sitting down next to her, Alyssa was half awake upon his arrival. "I know what he said to you anyway, there was no point on waking me up to tell me something I knew."

"I have a theory that came across my thoughts though. If these men were preparing for war, wouldn't you think for a good reason why you were 'sent' here?" Alyssa turned her head, not interested. She closed her eyes, wanting to fall back asleep. "I'm being serious Alyssa..."

"Great Mr. Serious, now I'm going to get grumpy. Can we talk of this later? I just want time to relax and forget everything right now."

Altair stroked her hair. "All right, you get some rest then. I am just glad we may be able to get answers."

As he left, Altair closed the bedroom door for Alyssa. He closed in, knowing he had to head to Acre. Leaving his old sword next to the fireplace, his hands swiftly wrote a note, placing it next to the sword. Altair then cracked his neck, taking a sighing breath and headed on off to Acre.

Acre had a bad smell as always. The aroma of dead bodies and the smell of fires. Typical during such the crusades. Altair gave time to over look the area he had to check out, knowing it was near the docks. He gave way to climb some view points, making a few areas clear. Leaps of Faith made things better as he let the wind renew his senses.

Altair knew what had to be done, so he made his way quick among the city, checking out the docks and diving into the water, making his way in between the boat undetected, seeing that the archers around were more than aware than average, awaiting orders for patrols. He made his way to the lighthouse to the top and looking over the crowded area of Acre.

The average for war made Altair despise it even more as he leaped down into a haystack, jumping across the beams on the way to the Bureau. Altair knew the visit was to be short, seeing there was much to be done. Rafiq, busy as usual watched as Altair dropped from the roof, walking on through to the door.

"Greetings Altair, what news?" Rafiq asks.

"Al Mualim has named another. Calls himself Sibrand."

"I am familiar with the man. Newly appointed leader of the Knights Teutonic. He resides in the Benignant Porter, and runs Acre's Port."

"I'll start my work at once."

"Here are the places where you should focus your search; On the Docks East of here among the ships and their crews; At the chapel to the Northeast near the cross overlooking the port; And to the North in front of Saint John's Gate."

"This is most helpful." Altair spoke gratefully. "My thanks for the guidance."

"Altair..."

"Yes, Rafiq?"

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Altair was quite surprised.

"For doubting your dedication to our cause."

"No, it was I who aired-" Altair spoke back. "-I believed myself above the Creed. You owe me nothing."

"As you wish, my friend. Go in safety." Rafiq concluded, going about his work once more.

As Altair was about to climb out of the Bureau, he was once again stopped by a faint, distant memory. Instead it felt as though Alyssa had entered his thought. His eyes reflected upon her smile. Altair blinked a few times, knowing he had to focus more on what was going on around him.

He ran on through the roof tops again, seeing where he could start. His mind gave way to a generous offering as he did his normal heroic gestures to save those who were in trouble, seeing Vigilantes give way to more than necessary. It was always a help if he needed to slip past any guard.

Altair made his way to an area as he heard knights complaining on how bad Sibrand was pushing them during work. Sitting on a near by bench, he watched as the two argued for a bit until it became more clear what was being spoken about.

"It's gettin worse." The first one had said. "His paranoia knows no bounds."

"He's doubled our shifts, no one sleeps." The second responds.

"It wasn't so bad until he decided to make the port his home."

"He's planning something you see; that's why he came here."

"Planning what?"

They were cut off as Sibrand himself joined in on the conversation more than his normal rage. The other two began to cower in fear. "What's the meaning of this?" His voice raised upon questioning. "The two of you off in a corner, whispering, plotting?"

"Nothing of the sort!" The first one defends."We were only-"

"Only what? What secrets are you keeping?" Sibrand asked.

"You misunderstand." The second speaks up.

"Damned Assassins, they're probably here right now, watching us." Sibrand stated, he turned to the crowds walking by. "Do you find this amusing, DO YOU? While laugh while you can!" He turned back to the two knights. "Double the patrols!" He demanded.

"Which ones?"

"ALL OF THEM!"

"But we don't have the men!"

"FIND THEM! Call our Knights from the field if you must."

Sibrand left and the knights scurried off, scared of what he might do next. Altair stood, watching as they left and avoided the knights around him where were patrolling. Time was being limited as Altair knew there was very little yet. He quickly followed after Sibrand for a bit before splitting up to find more information.

Altair knew that this wouldn't be the beginning of more knights walking among the crowds, searching for people like him to push around, asking why a man like him would be doing what he was. He saved a few more people, making sure not to make a big enough scene as his senses guided him to the rooftops and back to Rafiq. Altair dropped on down, knowing his heart was racing. That it would only be a matter of time.

"Greetings Brother, how fares your search?"

"I've learned all there is to know about my target."

"Share your knowledge with me then."

"Sibrand is said to be consumed by fear. Driven mad by the knowledge that his death approaches. He has sealed the docks district and now hides within waiting for his ship to arrive."

"This will make things dangerous. I wonder how it is that he learned of your mission."

"The men I've killed, they're all connected. Al Mualim warned me that word of my deeds has spread among them."

There was a feather placed upon the counter. "Be on your guard, Altair."

Taking the feather, he was reassuring Rafiq. "Of course Rafiq, but I think it will be of my advantage. Fear will weaken him."

Altair walked himself into the other room, preparing for his mission. He let the warmth of the sun whelm his thoughts, relaxing him. Knowing it was for the future, Altair gave thought to Alyssa and knowing that things were to change with the circumstances given. There was something in the back of his head wanting to spend time with her. As if to tell her he wanted that time.

Heading out to the docks after letting himself to relax, he ran through the roof tops, getting rid of those necessary before being detected, he hopped over gate, making his way to a crowd that appeared to be gathered around Sibrand and a priest. The priest was more than scared, knowing that Sibrand's paranoia drove him. Altair quickly blended with the crowd without being detected.

Sibrand was walking circles around the cowering priest. "You are mistaken Master Sibrand, I would never purpose violence against any man. A- And most certainly not against you."

"So you say." Sibrand proclaims. "Yet no one here will vouch for you. What am I to make of this?"

"I- I live a simple life my lord, as do all men of the cloth. It is not for us to call attention to ourselves."

"Perhaps." Sibrand considered. "Or perhaps they do not know you because you are not a man of God, BUT AN ASSASSIN!"

"Never!" The priest cried.

"You wear the same robes."

"If they cover themselves as we do, it is only to instill uncertainty and fear. You must not give in."

"Are you calling ME a coward? Challenging my authority? Or are you perhaps hoping to turn my own Knights against me?"

"No no no no no, I- I do not understand why you are do- doing this to me. I've done nothing wrong."

There was a small laugh from Sibrand. "I don't recall accusing you of any wrong doing. Which makes your outburst rather odd. Is it the presence of guilt that COMPELLS A CONFESSION?"

"But I confess nothing!" The priest was trying to convince.

"Ahh! Defiant to the very end."

"What do you mean?"

"William and Garnier were too confident and they paid for this with their lives. I WON'T make the same mistake. IF YOU TRULY ARE a man of God, then surely the creator will provide for you. Let HIM stay my hand."

"You've gone mad!" The priest answers. "Will none of you come foreword to stop this?"

There was movement in the crowd, Altair focused, now seeing Alyssa. It was only so ironic that she would appear of all times, especially now. She pushed her way through, seeing that it was to change the course of events that they were heading in. Alyssa emerged from the crowd, standing over the priest. Sibrand backed up, now seeing her.

"Stop this! There is no Assassin!" She yelled.

Altair stared in grave fear, not knowing what Sibrand would do. There was a small reaction from him. With the look that blended, Sibrand grabbed Alyssa, clenching her throat as if to quiet her. No one else said nothing.

"He is clearly poisoned by his own fear! Compelled to see enemies when none exist."

"Seems the people share my concern!" Sibrand threw Alyssa to the ground. "What I do, I do for Acre!"

Alyssa got to her feet as if to know that events would take place next. There was a swift move made by her as she disarmed Sibrand. The priest was pulled to his feet having him run. Alyssa locked eyes to her enemy. Sibrand laughed, taking out the bow and arrow, aiming it at her head. There was no fear in her eyes, only hatred.

Hesitation only lasted for a moment as Altair grabbed a throwing knife, aiming for the bow. As a result, people ran off, now scared of what battle was taking place. Alyssa was soon facing those around her as Altair joined in to face Sibrand.

"Good timing." Alyssa commented.

"Why did you get involved the way you did? You're endangering yourself!" Altair says, drawing his sword.

"The man didn't deserve to die Altair! He's an innocent."

Two knight charged at them as Alyssa disposed of the quickly. They feel to the ground, their lives ending quickly. Altair pushed on to get Sibrand, knowing it would be the only time, seeing all hell broke loose. Sibrand fled as Altair ran after him.

Knowing this would leave Alyssa behind, at this point there was no choice. Altair placed away his sword, preparing to draw for his hidden blade. With swift movements, Altair pounced on Sibrand, tackling him to the ground, cutting his target's throat.

"Please, don't do this." Sibrand begged.

"You are afraid." Altair realized.

"Of course I am afraid."

"But you'll be safe now, held in the arms of your God."

"Have my Brothers taught you nothing? I know what waits for me, for all of us."

"If not your God, then what?"

"Nothing, nothing waits, and that is what I fear."

"You don't believe."

"How could I, given what I know? What I've seen? That treasure was the proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That this life is all we have."

"Linger awhile longer then. Tell me of the part you were to play."

"A blockade by sea. To keep the fool Kings and Queens on sending reinforcements. Once we, once we..."

"Conquered the Holy Land?"

"Freed it, you fool. From the teary of faith."

"Freedom? You work to over throw cities, control men's minds. Murdered any who stood against you."

"I followed my orders. Believing in my cause... same as you."

Altair watched as he died, giving him a moment as he whipped the blood on the feather given. There was a reminder of Alyssa in the back of his head. He had only a second to react before heading to the docks where Alyssa would be. There was no sign of her anywhere. Dead knights laid on the ground as if to be defeated.

Panic formed in his head, not knowing where or if Alyssa was all right. Altair took off running, knowing that it was only so much he could do at this point. Breathing deep, he ran through the streets, pushing through crowds. There was nothing that could stop his thought on finding her. He kept looking in all directions, feeling helpless.

There was a call for him if not a moment later. Alyssa was now standing if not a few feet from him. She ran up to him, hugging him. He kept her close. _Don't do that again, do you understand? You had me worried. Getting yourself involved in such ways will endanger you and..._

Altair placed his hand over her stomach, she smiled, kissing him. _Come on, let's go._

Alyssa gave a look around as he made it clear that there was no time to leave at the moment. He made his way back to Rafiq, seeing that bells needed to clear before making any other moves. Alyssa stayed upon the roof, as the usual to wait for Altair.

"Altair, you've caused quite a stir."

"I have done as requested. Sibrand's life is ended."

"So it is, so it is."

"You should ride for Masyaf and inform Al Mualim of your success."

"Yes, I should return and speak to him. Of this and other things."

"Is everything all right my friend?"

"You seem.... distant."

"it's nothing Rafiq, just a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me then. Let me have it."

"I need to make sense of this myself first, but thank you for the offer."

"It is the men you kill, isn't it? You feel something for them."

"How?"

"Ahh, my friend, you are not meant to enjoy these grim tasks. Regret, uncertainty, sympathy. This is to be expected."

"I should not fear these feelings?"

"You should embrace them. They are what keep you human."

"What if I'm wrong? What if these men are not meant to die? What if they mean well? Misguided perhaps, but pure in motive."

"I am but a Rafiq, Altair. Such things are beyond me. Perhaps Al Mualim can0 help you to make sense of it."

"Yes, perhaps. Thank you Rafiq."

"It is my pleasure to served as one as skilled as you."

Altair climbed the wall to see Alyssa leaning up on the nearest building, trying to get some rest. There was little time to talk as he placed her on his back, heading out of Acre on his horse. He made sure she was in front of him, seeing that he would have a better advantage.

The ride on through to Damascus was quiet. Alyssa was assisted to her feet, now being mindful of her equipment. She placed the equipment of hers, along with what appeared to be Sibrand's sword next to the usual spot on the fireplace.

Altair gave a sigh, knowing he had to leave for Masyaf, but the good side in all this was being able to come back to Damascus to spend a moment's time with her. With a light kiss, Altair left Damascus as soon as he had arrived.

Heading on to Masyaf, Altair made a swift entrance as Al Mualim was working as usual. "Come in Altair, what news?"

"Another of the named is put to rest."

"Then it would appear that you work is nearly complete and your status restored."

"A question Master, if I may."

"Ask and I will answer."

"Why these men? Jubair and Sibrand."

"Ahh, don't you see? They pave the way for change. Ensure threats both old and new are not given cause to intervene."

"To weaken them is to weaken our enemy. I suppose that makes sense."

"For these men to continue their work, our work would be quickly be undone."

"How is that? We've caused them much grief."

"We strike at the arms, yes. But this is a hydra that you face. That is quick to replace what is severed."

"Then we should lop off its head and be done with it."

"Soon, soon. We are close. Only one more man stands between us and our ultimate goal."

"I will return to my work. The sooner this last man dies, the sooner I might face our true enemy."

"Before you go." Al Mualim stopped Altair. "I have a question for you."

"Of course."

"What is the truth?"

"We place faith in ourselves. We see the world the way it really is and hope that all mankind will see the same."

"What is the world then?"

"An illusion, one we can rather submit to as most to or transcend."

"What is it to transcend?"

"To recognize nothing is true, and that everything is permitted. That laws arrive not from divinity, but reason. I understand now that our Creed does not command us to be free, it commands us to be wise."

"Do you see now why the Templars are a threat?"

"Where as we would dispel the illusion, they would use it to rule."

"Yes, to reshape the world more pleasing to them. That is why I sent you to steal their treasure. That is why I keep it locked away. And that is why you kill them. So as long as one survives, so too does their desire to create a new world order. Take your equipment, seek out this last man. With his death, Robert de Sable will at last be vulnerable."

"It will be done."

"Safety and peace upon you, Altair."

With that said, Altair grabbed his back blade, tucking away the other one for Alyssa's use. Altair made his way back to Damascus and into Dabir's place. Alyssa was curled on the couch as he placed his equipment where Alyssa's was. He then cuddled next to her. She turned towards him, letting his warmth welcome her. They fell asleep quickly, knowing there was a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	12. Time's Knowledge

**Chapter 11 - Time's Knowledge**

I woke from Altair lightly shaking me to wake. There was a look on his face of great concern. I heard his muffled voice, as if to tell me something. I heard it, only to give it little consideration. My lip on my left bottom side was bleeding. There was always that problem even in the same area. I explained to Altair that the part of the lip always appeared and reappeared, seeing that it kept on being torn apart.

Altair appeared to be awake for hours or so I had noticed. I kissed his forehead, knowing that I wished to assure him now not to worry. I got up, scratching my head. I glanced over at the books that I had stolen. It was the Assassins that Altair was paying attention as to how it was written. I thought back to what I had at home, seeing there was much to overlook.

"The next-"

"-mission is here, in Damascus. No need for worry. I do tend to get involved, seeing we will be taking on more than one person this time around." I managed to finish his sentence.

Altair wanted to make a compelling argument, but unknown how to word things without being rude. He approached me, placing a hand on my stomach. _I can't keep risking you like this, you're better off waiting until things blow over._

I gave a smile. "No need to worry Altair. Besides, this guy isn't that hard. The most annoying one... well... I'll be spoiling it."

"Alyssa... I wanted to touch base with that. I know you know of the events that are to happen, to me and even Ezio when given the time. I need to know what is to happen, I would like to know."

"Do you want to know or need to know? You're throwing two things at me. There's a difference."

"Well, I.." Altair grew silent.

"Give sometime to think about it before jumping to any conclusions."

"What I am worried about, is that I may find out things that are best for me to find out on my own,"

"Well, you know I'll be around if you need to know or be prepared on what you will face."

Altair placed a hand on my head. There was a light sigh and he nodded. He glanced side to side, seeing that there was still too much to understand. Knowing that things weren't supposed to be this way, was like a plot twist in his life. Altair looked outside, watching the morning sun reflect off the clouds. His eyes then focused on me, I was looking a bit paler than usual, but he knew I wouldn't let it drag me down.

"What is it Altair?" I asked, there was a look on his face I couldn't read.

"Just thinking or trying to, seeing my mind is drawing blanks. I keep thinking on how bad things were for you when you first arrived here on my world. You look happier, but something in the back of your eyes are reflecting. A dark past still haunting you."

"Not a typical family, I had it bad when I was younger, but I have learned to fend for myself and take care of myself unless there's trouble. I am also constantly studying, following footsteps on how our government has formed. I take no side, nor am I some sort of Conspiracy Theorist, or whatever you want to call it. I just live without getting into trouble as much I can."

"What if you had to kill someone?"

"That... would have to depend, seeing that in our world would arrest just about anyone under the System these days."

"And if you were hired by the "government"?"

"Well.. I don't know."

Few minutes passed as Altair helped himself to the food that I brought. I gave a sigh, knowing that there was much I wanted to tell him. _Life is always complicated no matter where you go I suppose. You know, my parents invited me to go to Venice a while from now._

_I heard that place is beautiful. _Altair gave a smile, now snaking on plain chips. "Alyssa, look, go home for a while, try and enjoy yourself, things will get r-"

"If I wanted, which I will eventually, I just want to get some things done. Besides, if I would sit at home, I would be playing Metal Gear Solid or Silent Hill. I can't say much other than that."

"More of your games you have?"

"Yeah, and besides, I have been out of action for too long. Which... nevermind, I'll be going off topic."

"So what do you plan on doing until the mission?"

"Relax and read a book, I really need to catch up on that."

Altair settled on the couch, I gave thought to what he was suggesting I would do. "How about this, if I go home, come with me."

He rocked his head a bit, not responding. His mind was focused on something. I rubbed where Ezio would be. I thought on how my mom would react. I felt a pain. clutching my stomach. I sat in the chair, letting my eyes close. I let my own breathing calm me down. I was hoping for more that anything. As I started drifting off, I heard a noise around me that had me twitch.

"Everything all right?" I hear Altair ask.

"Yeah, my mind created an illusion of a loud noise, everything is fine."

"Lay next to me. You've been tired more than often."

As I was standing, my legs weakened and I was caught a moment later. My face twisted at Altair. It wasn't that he helped me. I just wasn't myself. There were movements and feelings I couldn't quite grasp, I was going through so much. I never thought it would be this way. Altair couldn't help me in some ways, but he shifted thoughts as he laid me on the couch, He was soon to join me as I tilted my head.

Altair stroked my hair, having me relax as he had went about his own business. I gave a hiccup as I breathed in a bit. I curled into a ball, letting the noises around me dull. I grasped Altair's left hand, feeling his missing ring finger. I had then turned my body, locking my fingers with his, placing my left arm over his. _I wonder if Amir would be happy to know..._

As I drifted off, I started to dream. My subconsciousness woke me, or so it seemed. My body shifted and my eyes focused as I opened them. I turned my head to the right, placing a hand on my head. My heart beated, as if to wake from a nightmare. Something seemed off, I sat up quickly, I looked to my left then right. My thought process changed.

"Relax Mahir, you're safe." I heard Altair's voice.

I had squinted, something wasn't right. What was he saying? I looked down at my left hand, no ring finger, a good amount of it was cut off. There was a confusing look. "Altair, what's going on?" I was able to finally say something.

"Don't worry, you were attacked, luckily I showed when I did, or you would have been dead, my friend."

"What of the one I love?" My words slurred, I didn't know what I was saying.

"She's safe, don't worry."

I laid down, tears streaming down my face. I placed my left hand over my eyes, hoping to hide the emotions. Altair approached me, placing a hand on my right shoulder. "Everything will be fine, you should rest."

"We were attacked, I couldn't do anything. Thank the Gods she is safe. I... I feel hopeless knowing I saw everything happening, but unable to control that around me."

"Get rest Mahir." Altair said again, leaving in silence.

I stood up, knowing I wasn't doing something quite right. I heard Mahir's thoughts echo in my head. I felt my heart skip a beat as he focus on me. _You again? _"Look, Altair isn't here, or at least in the room with me right now. This isn't the first time you have done this, nor being in my head. You should be so lucky that I'm not possessing you. Let me remind you again, that you are in a memory of the past. But you are time traveling. This isn't the first time I have sensed you either."

_Wait, you're saying that I can possess you? Then I am not just a voice in your head._ I was trying to figure out what exactly what was going on.

"You have done this a few times before Alyssa, we are in the same body, I am still in control, but you, I know when you come back to ask questions as to why you're at in the life time we are living right now. So what is it you want to know?"

_There's too much right now. I have traveled back to 1191, the exact year you died._

"Alyssa... I will talk to you when needed. Go back to your own body. Everything will be all right."

_So I have had this conversation with you once before then? _I asked, growing eager.

"Many times, now go. We can talk later. I will be expecting to hear from you soon."

I woke as if to return from a trip. I realized then that I was having an out of body experience. I was still in complication, seeing that I just went back to possess my past life's body. I looked up at Altair as he was reading the book the Merchant King wrote on the Assassins with one hand. There was a look of concern as he read.

Sitting up, he moved his left arm. "Is something wrong?"

"What is written here is to exact detail, but I can tell it's been written by more than just the Merchant King, there is different hand writings as well. As if many rather pitched in or it has been passed down for a decade, at the least."

"Reminds me of a book that I have at home."

"Why is that?" Altair was questioning.

"Well, it's titled Secret Societies of the Middle Ages. They don't even have it in Borders or even Barns and Noble anymore. I had to order it online. I got two copies though. One for reading, another for taking notes to see if it's accurate."

"Anyone can write anything in it's pages you know, be caref-"

"As Doctor House says, and what people tend to do, is a truth. Everybody lies, but truth begins in lies. Think about that."

"Everybody does lie, to protect their own interests, thieves do that all the time."

"You know, if I got you into actually playing video games, you would find it entertaining."

"Then I will when there is more time, I can't do much, seeing everything isn't what it seems. There's more than what we both have been seeing."

I gave a sigh, kissing Altair's forehead. "Tell me when you are off to see Rafiq, I'm going out for fresh air and to clear my head."

"Whoa, whoa... not so fast." Altair was starting.

"Don't worry, I won't get into trouble. I just need to wander for a while."

Altair was quick to grab me before I tempted to leave. he slipped something into my jeans. I knew that it was a weapon. I didn't question or give a look, I knew he was thinking I would get myself more than bargained for, I smiled. I placed my hand on the door looking at him before leaving. I rolled my eyes, pushing on through to the city.

I looked around, blending with my crowds as per the usual. I had sat near a fountain, clearing my head, knowing much was going on, but it was hard to grasp at the concepts. I let myself play in the water a bit as I observed the crowds. I heard the speakers talking of the usual. How the war was bringing nothing but grief. I closed my eyes, knowing we were back in the Crusades again. That there was no side to the war anymore.

_You think too much..._ I heard a familiar voice say. _Sorry about earlier, Alyssa, look I know there's a lot to go over, but I too am a part of you, forever will be._

I looked up to the sky, watching as a hawk gave a cry. _There is a reason why I call you Amir, but that's not my concern. It's been a while since you have been talking to me. Is it really that bad when I go into one of your memories by accident?_

_Dearest, trust me when I say there is not a whole lot I understand how I even talk to you, knowing I am your past life, but you are a part of me, as I a part of you. Many would think you would be insane if they heard you could even talk to your past life._

_You can say that again. _I stood from the fountain as I glanced up at the flags. _I know that this will strange, but Altair can hear my thoughts, he can more than likely hear you 'talking' to me as..._

_Don't worry, I blocked him out for the time, it's just us. Don't ask how I do it, I know I can._

_Wait, so you know that Altair can...?_

_I don't know how you are connected to him, that is what is an anomaly to me. I do, however wonder how you got sent back here. Maybe it does have something to deal with the events. Your game and now that Altair is involved..._

I started to run, not knowing where to head at first, a thought of heading to Solomon's Temple. I was quick to slip past the guards by using the skills Altair taught me and I hopped on a white horse that was near. With a yell I galloped without hesitation. I breathed in the air as it brushed me. I was yet given another memory I wasn't expecting.

I saw a flash of light as I saw my hand and arms covered in bracers and gloves. I felt as though a beam of light, chasing after my past. I was now understanding if not a bit more on what direction this was heading. _I am not taking you to Solomon's Temple... _I heard Mahir's voice blend with my thoughts and his accent soothed the transition.

With a deep breath, I communicated. _Where are you leading me?_

_Somewhere I once called a sanctuary._

Time was passed as I arrived, brushing past guards and was what I felt like to be pushed. I arrived at the stairs of a church deep within the city. The church was small, but it gave a strange aura. Mahir had been here, but in a church was having me try and understand. I looked as he was playing a memory, as if through a video tape. I saw the ghost of Mahir laying on the third step up on the church.

I gave focus, seeing that Mahir had blood soaked clothes. There was another man, that if old age that hastily came to Mahir's aid. I kept walking up the stairs, carefully opening the doors of the church. I heard the doors creek as I saw what appeared to be a jump in the memory. I saw Mahir sitting in a stone bench, sword out, preying what I saw in my views as I glanced- the holy cross. I sat down next to Mahir's ghost, hearing the silence all around me.

"May I help you child?" I was snapped from the memory, seeing a man in King Richard's symbol stand before me,

"Forgive me, Father." I said with respect. "There are very few who wouldn't understand my story."

"Then perhaps you should begin explaining why you are in this church alone."

"I do not know if you would believe."

"Then at least you should try."

I gave thought. Mahir's voice, covered, cooled and relaxed. _Let me speak to him, but through you. If he hears my voice, perhaps I can convince him._ "Well... if you believe in past lives, or more importantly... a name you haven't... heard in years..." I spoke as Mahir placed words into my mouth.

"Speak then."

By now I felt Mahir's voice overpower mine as his accent blended. "There was once a man who once declared I did God's work and that even this church was a safe place, even if secrets were kept from the Templars. The man that aided me, had quite the open mind."

The priest was given the news with quite the surprise. "Mahir, dear god. Miss, what is your name?"

"Alyssa. The reincarnation of the assassin you once helped. The reason why he can talk through me is that he can possess me if I let him."

"Child, come with me to the back room, there are two more who would want to hear your story."

The explanation was a hard one, Mahir and I both spoke and the priests couldn't believe how it was all pieced together. I was getting flashes of Mahir's memories as they spoke among themselves. They sat me down, offering me hospitality, seeing this would take a while.

"This is quite amazing, you being the reincarnation of, even traveling through time. If the High Priest knew.. bless his soul."

I cried a bit, feeling Mahir's thoughts. "He didn't deserve what happened. It was all my fault, I'm sorry." His voice was begging for forgiveness. "I couldn't stop the man, but my Brother did."

"Altair, right? Yes, I believe he has. That man is wanted for many deaths as of recent."

"Alyssa is something as well, she has an open mind, so long I have waited to have such the opportunity to reach back here."

"I am sorry for what has happened Mahir, but perhaps you can let the girl speak for you. You should let her rest for a while too."

"It's tiring as is, knowing Mahir's around. That and..." I gave a sigh, rubbing my stomach.

"Follow me then, I can show you to a room you can rest for a while before explaining."

_Go away for a while, Altair is probably worried about me, knowing I ran away on a stolen horse now and that you're making me exhausted._ I had wanted peace for once.

_I prefer to stay, this way I can let you sleep before Altair 'cares' for you._

_You have NO idea, do you Mahir. It's..._

_Don't worry, I don't think he will be worried._

As I was settled into a small room, I gave a deep breath. Too much was happening. I wanted it all to end. I collapsed on the bed, I didn't even give myself time to look around. I felt as though I was sent into another memory. I noticed it was raining,I felt the chill of the water. It was Evening, I stood as my past life, sword drawn and in front of the church.

"We should have known better than an assassin such as you got involved and yet, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"You have taken everything from me, now you have killed an innocent priest that hasn't done a thing. I can't let you continue."

"You certainly changed since the last time you were supposed to die."

As I focused to that what was around me more, I heard Mahir's thoughts, it was the same man who had killed his family in Gaza. Like a fox and a hound. The Templar who was now having a showdown with Mahir. There was an upset feeling with Mahir, this wasn't about the family, but on the priest.

Looking down, I saw the priest, perhaps half dead, trying everything to fight and stay alive. _My god... _He had been stabbed a few times, the Templar didn't care who associated with Mahir, he wanted to see pain and suffering. _This isn't right..._

Mahir ran after the Templar, enraged. There was a flash of light as Mahir now carried the priest inside the church. he carefully placed him on the bench. The priest was breathing, but by then he wasn't struggling anymore. Mahir knelt down, placing a hand over the wound while observing.

"You... have done well, Mahir. I thank you, but there is something I need to tell you. A secret they have been hunting me down for years now..."

"Don't talk right now, I will see what I can do about the wo-"

"Don't bother, it's my time. I will accept this death as a sacrifice. There is... something I must..."

"Tell me."

"In my office, there are papers I have kept from those who would change their views. The reason to why I am open minded. Pleas.."

As the priest drew his last breath. Mahir tilted his head down, watching as the priest's hands let go of the tension. Mahir closed his eyes, respecting for the moment of passing. A deep sigh of sadness, grief, there was a hard swallow. Mahir closed the priest's eyes as focused on his lifeless body. Following instructions, I watched as Mahir knew where he was heading.

_Alyssa, I know you're here. Listen to me. I will leave something for you. Don't tell anyone about it._

As my eyes awoke me from the lucid memory's dream. I sat up, seeing the sun was starting to set. That I lost track of time was one thing, but I needed to get things done. I opened the door slowly, now listening to what Mahir was leading me to. I saw no one was around and that it was quiet more than I was used to back home.

I made my way through the halls as Mahir told me. I was confused, but it was a small area. I checked the door that the room Mahir entered before I had woke. I gently opened the door, listening to that around me. I saw that no one was around. I coughed, the room had only so much. No one had appeared to be in the room for about a year.

_The desk, there is something there for you. I need you to read it. _Mahir requested. _This place is also where I found leads to the Piece of Eden._

My eyes grew as I saw an envelope with my name. I had stuffed it away in my clothes as Mahir continued talking. There was a book, as requested, that I would grab and be quick about it before being caught. I was anxious to leave the room, knowing I wasn't welcome. As I left, I dropped the book, now seeing someone in front of me.

**Altair had started to wonder about Alyssa. **It wasn't like her to be late on being somewhere for a bit. He placed down the book he was reading, deciding to head down to see Rafiq. Altair climbed onto the roofs, making his way to the Bureau. Rafiq was happy to see him as usual, he was working as per the usual work that was being done.

"Hello Rafiq, how are you? Listen have you seen Alyssa?"

"Did she wonder off again? I haven't seen her, I'm sorry,"

"Thank you, I will see you soon my fri-"

"Altair before you leave..."

Altair gave a nod and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Rafiq, what is it?"

"I am guessing everything is all right between you and her?"

Altair gave a smirk. "Alyssa's a gem as you said. She's really something."

"Good to know you found someone."

Altair had listened to Rafiq's words, going about his own business now. As he was thinking to where to start. _Alyssa... you are like a monkey, I can't keep looking for you like this..._

"Losing Alyssa is a habit for you... isn't it?"

Altair was broken from thoughts. "Rafiq. There's so many things that I would like to have answers for, but I have a feeling if I start..."

"I keep to myself, but as for many things, she has spoken to me about..."

Altair wasn't paying attention by that much. "The future she's from, what I have seen-"

"Yes I know, tell me later, go find her."

As Altair left the Bureau, he saw that the sun was starting to set, the day had passed quicker than it could have. His head glanced up at the sky. There was a thought of Alyssa that entered. Altair knew that it was a routine, but he couldn't remember exactly. The look she had before leaving. _Alyssa, where are you?_

_Altair, don't worry on the girl._

Altair flinched, something wasn't in his right mind. _You again? What do you want?_

_She blinds you, she will betray you._

Altair blocked out the voice, knowing if he allowed it to continue, he would break. He jumped off the building, heading back on to Dabir's place. Altair was then feeling as though something was missing. Alyssa wasn't back being the main. He couldn't shake off the feeling. Altair sighed, going through the food that was brought back.

Looking through, he saw his candy bar that he requested before. Altair unwrapped his candy, munching on one of the pieces. Letting the chocolate savor for the thoughts. He looked behind him, stopping for just a moment. Most, if not all of Alyssa's equipment was left behind. It changed the situation, now being worried.

Altair headed out the door hastily. He finished what was left of the chocolate, heading through the gates, hopping on to the nearest horse he could find. Altair yelled at the horse with command. He let the sound of the horse's hooves emerse with the silence. He pulled back as the horse reared. It was the feeling of being lost, not knowing where to head that disturbed his thoughts.

The horizon gave a surreal scene, Altair knew that the day was drawing to a close. It would be a long day if not the closing of the night before finding her. There was a change of air around him, a cry of a hawk made him look to the skies. _Oh lead me great cries of freedom, for I am trapped in earnest. Spread your wings and lead me to apathy._

The bird landed close to him, on a boulder. There was a stare at both of them. A moment passed as the bird took off once more, Altair observed closely as it flew towards Jerusalem. Following after, he arrived within a second after, feeling time move around. Altair quickly made it past, jumping over the beams and landing on the ground.

Altair examined those around him before looking to the skies again. He saw a hawk circling overhead. Instinct was to follow, he climbed the rooftops, seeing as the hawk landed on the cross of a church within the city limits. Altair jumped to the buildings, reaching to the cross as the hawk stayed for only a moment more, then leaving.

Dropping down to the entrance of the church, Altair noticed it without hesitation. He trended carefully inside, seeing not many around. His memories scratched the surface of what happened a year back. He sat down near the statue that Mahir always stared upon. Altair felt shivers down his spine and remorse in the back of his head. His body temperature dropped as he drew his sword.

Sticking the sword in the ground and praying upon its handle, Altair closed his eyes. _Forgive me, that is all I am asking for, please._

Silence was all that could be heard. Altair lifted his head. He felt himself go through a transition. The ghost of Mahir now sat next to him. _You're pretty smart following the trail to find Alyssa you know..._

Altair focused on the ghost. _Why did you bring her here, Mahir? _

_My past is unsettled, she is my last hope. I can't stand around and-_

_Mahir, you are making her do things, decisions that she believes that are her own._

_I have been a part of this since the beginning. Why she can talk to you, how she got here..._

_Alyssa has her life Mahir, why do this?_

_You will know soon, Altair._

_Mahir..._

Silence. Altair saw that he was once again alone. There were footsteps and the sound of a door closing. He turned his head. Alyssa represented herself with that of a book in her right hand. She didn't seem quite herself as she had dropped the book if not a second in motion. Altair quickly stood, running after to assist.

Alyssa pushed him away as her eyes started to change colors. Altair looked at her eyes, seeing they turned from a dark blue to a dark brown. He had picked up the book that was dropped. It was on the Piece of Eden the High Priest wrote and observed about. His right hand rubbed the fabric of the book's cover, it was seeming all too familiar.

Altair followed Alyssa outside as she sat upon the steps of the church. He sat down next to her not knowing how or what to say regarding her actions. _This is where it all began. _She spoke. _I... I feel like I am following that of the past. I have been seeing Amir's life, seeing people and events that I can't entirely explain._

Alyssa started crying. "Altair, over half of my actions here have been my past life's wishes. Only of my actions IF they were VERY little, my own. Everything else were his actions, his thoughts."

"Alyssa, many things have happened, all we need now is-"

"I don't want this..."

"No one wants what life brings them many times over the few."

"The High Priest died where he found me. Mahir I mean. He thought I was doing God's work. I was the one, the last one, who listened to where he was tracking the truth, only to have his own kind go against him. This church was and perhaps still is a sanctuary. He was hunted down because... because he found leads to the Piece of Eden. The events that would lead to..."

Altair knew what she was to say next. He gave a nod. "It even got Al Mualim interested. I took the information after Mahir gave to me, giving it to him. What was surprising was that he was expecting what was given."

"What Mahir did in the Temple where he was killed setting off a trap, was...

"What?"

"The first lead from the priest to find the Piece of Eden was a bit to late on Mahir's part. The Templars were there, that's what lead to his death. They set the trap."

"Calm down. How about you explain everything later, let's just get back to Damascus."

As Alyssa stood, her hands were shaking. Altair grasped them. She started breathing as if though she was cold. Alyssa approached him, embracing for warmth. He stroked her hair, having the breeze that passed by calm the situation. She sighed, facing his chest. Altair looked up at the cross, seeing the shadow of it cast down upon them.

"So me being here... isn't about you." Alyssa mentions.

"Then the connection with you-"

"Is Mahir's fault."

"And you falling in love...?"

"That one, was all me. I know that I can't be with you though."

"Maybe we can change that. We can travel-"

"It's...it's not natural. Come on, let's get going, I need to come back here as is. Those here want me back."

"You two, wait." There was a voice that made their heads turn.

It was the one of the priests that Alyssa spoke to earlier. She seemed to recognize him. Altair let go of her, having her speak with the priest. He scratched his head, watching as they spoke. There was a slight nod from the priest as he gave a signal for Altair to approach.

"Father, this is who was with-"

"Enough Child, I know who you are, Altair. You were with Mahir. I have seen you many times even before you disappeared."

"I have been busy."

"So I know, I heard what happened to Majd Addin. I didn't expect that it was more or less you. You have quite the talent."

Altair was watching as Alyssa's face twisted, as if it grow impatient. "Look..." He placed his hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "I am sorry to say, but we have to leave." Altair changed the subject. "We will be back later though."

As they left Alyssa marched on through the city with silence. _Just one thing after another, I can't NO..._

"Take a Leap of Faith, Alyssa. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't." Alyssa was on the verge of yelling.

Her pace had hastily increased. Alyssa had then began running on through. Altair grabbed her, pushing them both in an alley. Alyssa was slammed upon the wall. _Alyssa, relax. Running doesn't solve anything. I'm your 'Mr. Reminder' I suppose._

"Relax." Altair said aloud.

With a deep breath, there was a nod from Alyssa. She didn't say anything else. Alyssa took his left hand as they continued to walk out the city. The ride on back to Damascus was quiet. Many thoughts crossed Alyssa as she was feeling uneasy. As with the instinct, her horse reared. Alyssa had landed on her back, allowing the horse's actions.

Altair hopped off his horse as it started to move backwards. It was quite the unusual behavior. Altair made sure to observe Alyssa as he approached her. She sat up while looking around. He could tell she was a bit disoriented.

"Why did the horse rear like that?" Alyssa asked from collecting her thoughts.

Altair helped her up slowly. "Don't worry about that. Come on, let's keep heading back."

As he had her climb onto his horse. Altair was soon to follow, squeezing his legs on the horse. The horse had obeyed as they galloped off to Damascus. Alyssa fell asleep against his back, letting that around her evaporate into the background. She grasped around him, drifting into another memory.

Altair was careful to have Alyssa slide down as he placed her on his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and having to grab her legs, he made his way into the city carefully and heading down to Dabir's home. He placed her in the bed, covering her with blankets. Altair made his way on through to the kitchen, going on through food she had brought.

Grabbing a bag of chips, he had continued reading the books, letting the silence calm him. _Altair, you need to do all you can to protect her. _Altair noticed it was Mahir's voice. _I never meant to send her here, but it was necessary._

_Necessary? Why would you-_

_Altair, I will explain later. Right now I am trying to do all I can._

_I need to think, besides, you aren't the only one that can communicate with me right now. Be careful._

_Very well Altair, I will speak to you later._

As time drifted, the sun rose and Altair headed to see Rafiq. He dropped down from the roof after reviewing the small breakfast he had with Alyssa. Rafiq was about his books as Altair was welcomed from the briefing.

"It's the hero of Damas. Come in, stay awhile. Tell me all about your adventures."

"I am afraid I don't have the time." Altair spoke bluntly.

"I see. Too important for me now."

"It's not that-"

"No, no. Of course not. How may I serve you then?"

"Al Mualim has asked I take the life of the one they call Jubair."

"Ahh, Salah al-Din's Chief Scholar. Strange choice of target in my opinion. But who are we to question the Master's will? I am sure he has his reasons."

"Then you are familiar with the man."

"He's been quite busy these past few days, organizing the scholars and sending them into the streets to preach."

"What do they speak of?"

"Light and Fire, Cleansing Sins... Apocalyptic Non Sense if you ask me. All this talk of paths and a new world."

"What about this 'New World'?

"Couldn't say. I don't pay attention to ramblings of mad men. Much too busy with real work."

"Very well, I'll walk among the people. See what I can learn. Where would you suggest I search?"

"South of here you will find an academy and guard tower. They're both good places to search. There is also a hospital to the east you might want to visit."

"I'll begin at once."

"So eager. You've certainly changed, and for the better I might add." Rafiq pulled away from his work. "Altair, before you go-"

"Yes, Rafiq?"

"The girl, assuming by your attitude you found her. Is everything all right?"

Altair gave a nod. "She's fine and everything... everything... is complicated."

"Don't worry, let it take time."

Altair took his leave, knowing that there was nothing more to say at the time. Upon arriving back home, he saw Alyssa sitting in a chair, relaxing. There was a small smile on her face. _So you're going after Jubair. I want to tag on this one. There's going to be a lack in time if I don't go along._

_Alyssa, just give me information-_

_You know even if you say what you are, let me remind YOU that I will wander if tempted enough._

"Do you honestly forget that you are carrying my bloodline?" Altair broke from telepathy,

Alyssa didn't say anything back. There was only a nod. Walking over to her equipment. Shuffling through a few things. She handed him a paper. "This was found when you were taking care of William. I hope that it will help. They have been planning on burning books, but of course as you know if you look in the right areas you can find what is necessary."

There was silence as Altair overlooked the map. At least there was something to go by and that's all that was needed. He reached his left arm, giving a hug to her. There was more than exhaust and all she wanted was time to think things over. He knew that. She buried her head in his chest.

_I never thought I would make it this far also knowing that I was to get deeper than I intended, but I know this is all for a good cause._

"I'll check around. You stay here all right? Maybe we should team up for this one."

**I stayed as Altair requested, reading on the Assassin information I received from the Merchant King. **There wasn't enough I knew already and it was bothering me, thinking it was more than what could have been handled. Knowing such events to take place and with the Creed falling apart, doubt was surely in my mind.

Bad things always happened to the good guys, upon contrary belief I knew. I was worried about the Order, knowing the Templars were over powering I couldn't accept the fact that those doing the right thing were slowly getting killed. There must always be ways to put an end to the madness within many.

I stacked the books, not wanting to think of Assassins dying for all the wrong reasons. Those who knew where I am coming from, knew that even of they were not blood to the Assassins and have played the game have started to form a Creed. I was one like that as well. I started researching more on the facts and history that took on in both the game and in writings.

There was some information, however, that I never needed to look up. It was upon a great amount of natural knowledge and there are only so many that have reactions to certain historical games such as Assassin's Creed. Even if that I had such interest in the Middle Ages. To the best that I knew, not much is said about it anymore which is a sad thought. Yet the most interesting and mysterious eras. That would also include having many games be based around that,.

Fantasized, that is all the Middle Ages were now. I know finding a good source of information always lead to dead ends. I gave a slight sigh to that. I picked up my sword, tightening my grip on the handle. It was a major disappointment also thinking that people also called the Middle Ages an abomination and question as to why study such an age.

Many of my friends, I would only find two interested in the Middle Ages. I try to keep it alive, I never knew why, but I could only guess as to why. I believed it to be a turn point to civilization itself. It was also in my blood that not many would believe, but few would only agree, I felt angered, swinging my sword.

My hand was caught and I was disarmed. I turned my head to see it was Altair. He made sure my sword dropped as the grip around my arm was loosened. My chest ached and I snuggled to get the thoughts I was having in my head out. Altair placed a hand on my head, seeing the troubled eyes I was having. There was thoughts of hatred that I know he was sensing.

_Are you hating yourself for what you're doing? Do you mind telling me what's going through your mind? _Altair was requesting after some time.

"Altair all my life I have seen the down fall of many good things, but knowing that this just isn't right, I want to get the hell out of where I am. I know peace can not be a natural state and that we have to fight for it, but I also know that there are those who would use their power for greed and control." I was explaining. "There are those who often tempt to do the right thing, but are often branded as criminals. It's saddening."

Altair held me, not knowing how to word his thoughts. There was a question that was bothering him. Altair brought her eyes into view. _When all of this is over... when the events that you have been thrown into... will you have to leave? I mean... well... it's hard to think that..._

_Altair, it's ok, you know that I will still wait or even try and keep my hopes up. We got separated before and are back together, so why worry?_

_Because the thought of this being staged... _Altair didn't complete the thought, only to shake his head.

"Then let's make the time we have together the best of it ok?" I encouraged. "You still have a job..." I started laughing at the irony. "You still have a job to do."

"What's so funny about that?" Altair's eyes raised in question.

"Look into a game I have grown fond of, which ironically the creator loves Assassin's Creed and even gave his main character the Creed outfit. The character in which some rather know the guy or Theme of Tara; in which case you know neither. Solid Snake has been a great inspiration through out my life, but anyway, the statement is something he has always said in his older games. It's true in your case though. You still have a job to do."

"Solid Snake...? Hmm... you know... that name sounds familiar."

"It's not his real name though. Look maybe we should finish up this mission huh?"

Altair gave a nod in agreement. "We'll talk about this later." There was a sudden change of subject. "If you are to tag along on this target..." He searched through, bringing into view something familiar. It was my bracer. "Use this, but it will need to be fixed. But..."

Altair placed the broken, rusted bracer on the chair, wondering off. I picked up the bracer, examining it. I sat there if only for a moment. It only was mere seconds as Altair joined me, handing me a robe that looked only so familiar.

"... How... no..." I couldn't find the words.

"The bracer I found recently, I have been back and forth from where we first met. I still had them. I thought-"

I reached up to kiss him, he accepted, seeing that the conversation ran dry. "Look, I will see if I can visit who fixed this before..." I felt a flood of memories as I also reached for the robe. "The... one who built the bracer. His name was..." I paused, thinking. "His name was Gellen. He was a great help. Maybe if I see him again, I can fix the bracer."

"All right, but do you remember where it was?"

The questioned stumped me. I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"Then let me do the work. I will be back."

I watched as Altair left, going to find the blacksmith responsible. The memories of what happened were now all coming back to me. I buried my head in the books that were stolen once more. The silence I was immersed in wasn't the greatest. A shiver shot down my spine as I blinked, trying to focus.

_He does everything for you and to keep you safe, but for how long? _I heard a voice in my head ask.

I flinched as a knocked on the front door was heard. Cautious, I grabbed my sword, inching towards the shadows, avoiding to be seen. My hand turned the knob as I pulled the door open. Preparing to attack, I was stopped, pushed in before the visitor I had now allowed himself to enter. He gave a second, staring at the door he was leaning against.

I gave notice it was a Creed member and capable. I kept myself at a stance, seeing as his head turned, dropping the hood that shrouded him. "For too long have I heard Al Mualim's want to have you dead. He gave a warning through Faysal, but sending me..."

My throat was paralyzed and I was hardly able to speak. "Ed... Edward. My god you have changed."

"I am part of the Creed and you should hear the rumors flying around." Edward laughed, but the laugh gave that of a grim tone. "They know you're back mainly because Altair isn't staying in Masyaf. That and the way he hasn't spoken to anyone, there are search parties to try and track him and kill you on sight. Knowing you like I have, I had to make sure myself... so I headed here first. Seeing this is more of a home for you now and not that one man."

"Dabir, his name was Dabir." I corrected him. "So what are you to do now that you've found me?"

"Relax, I can do my best to mislead them, but it won't be long before they track you."

I let my grip loosen and I got out of my stance, watching, seeing that Edward wasn't doing anything on pulling out weapons. His glance around the area that I have been cleaning made him wonder, but instead shrug. Edward made himself at home, knowing it would be sometime before heading out, or at the least he gave indication.

"Altair is doing a job and I'm going with him." I stated.

"Bad idea, you're best being kept hidden. Let me talk with him, I will go with him."

"So now you're telling me what to do?"

"Alyssa... listen they will catch you. You are lucky enough to prolong the events than hasten."

Edward had a point and what he was saying was getting to me. I walked over to a cabinet that was off to my right, getting some food out. I handed Edward the bag of chips that were open. "Food from my world, you can help yourself since you know where I come from."

He had taken the bag, opening and munching on what was left. "Alyssa, I need to figure things out..." His thoughts gave word. "I notice you are more attached to Altair than before and you seem to take offend when I told you to stay here."

"Altair and I have gotten close, but that shouldn't be of any of your concern. I just want to make sure that events fall through."

"If that is your only reason, than so be it, but-" He pointed at the books. "-where did you get those?"

**Altair snooping wasn't giving him a good feeling. **There was a feeling as if though he was being watched. He asked around, only getting a few leads as to where the blacksmith Alyssa interacted with a while ago. It wasn't too long as his feet took him to a semi isolated area where many knew of Gellen. Altair scoped around, making sure it was secure and walked in.

"Anyone here?" Altair heard his voice echo.

A shadow emerged, it was the man that everyone was talking of. "Yes, may I help you?" He questioned as if impatient.

There was nothing said for the time, only taking the bracer that was made, placing it on a nearby table. Altair sighed. "Look I know this is strange how I walk in instead of her. She's fine, but believe me, she's fine."

"This is the only kind I made a while back. So you... anyway, look I can, but it won't cost anything, since she overpaid and saved me from going out of business."

"You're name is Gellen, correct?" Altair asked as the bracer was being examined.

"Indeed. Tell me, how is the girl?"

"Can you fix the bracer or not?" Altair was being a bit snippy.

"Ok, straight to the point. That's fine."

Altair had observed, watching as he checked his own weapons. Making sure to shape up before heading on out. He only kept silence, seeing how Gellen was murmuring to himself as to why the bracer got into the condition the way it did. Altair had felt eyes upon him, his eyes caught glimpse of someone familiar. It was one of the Creed members.

He hid himself, watching as the Assassin looked around, as if looking for something. Altair was feeling most unsettling. Why as to avoiding the member of the Creed was having him question. He knew in the back of his mind it wasn't right. A short time passed as the Assassin left to continue searching.

_Alyssa... why? _Altair was now hearing Alyssa's thoughts in the back of his head.

_I can't explain, but I don't want to have you caught in the middle. I need to talk to you when you come back._

_All right. I will be back soon._

"Excuse me, I know you associate with her... with Alyssa." Gellen was interrupting.

"Yes, but look, I have no time-"

"Allow me to reenforce and sharpen your weapons."

Altair took the offer, allowing his sword, back blade and throwing knives be fixed. Tension filled as the feeling of awareness reached its peak. Gellen had sensed the urgency. He was quick to work and hand back Altair his weapons. Gellen had then placed a last overlook on the bracer, tossing it back to him.

"Give Alyssa my regards. Oh and..." Gellen trailed off, going through a weapon rack of his. He then walked back, giving Altair what appeared to be a custom crafted short blade. The curve was a bit delayed, shaping the blade and the handle was compacted; as if to be hidden. "I made this, in hopes to see her, can you give this to her?"

"Of course." Altair spoke, taking the blade, tucking it in his robes.

"When things calm down, come see me again will you? Tell that to Alyssa as well."

Altair took his leave, not wanting to focus on that as he had returned back to Alyssa only to see yet another face. Edward stood, Alyssa was able to give a smile, as if to say everything was ok. Altair took what was given, placing it next to Alyssa's equipment. He continued watching Edward, not knowing what to decide.

"Al Mualim knows even if he hasn't told you." Edward says. "He plans on using you and killing Alyssa on sight. So I will take her place on this assassination to help you out."

"You're fine with that?" Altair asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, besides I know that endangering myself further by wandering the city will only expose my position."

"Look Edward, how do I know you aren't on Al Mualim's side?" Altair was wanting an answer.

"Because if I was, Alyssa would be-"

"NO.. an honest answer."

Edward breathed deep. "All right, all right. It's because of going through what happened not too long ago disturbed me. I also can't stand thinking I would turn against a man who changed my views."

"Prove that you won't backstab, then maybe I will trust you. In the mean time we will need to gather information for our next target. Alyssa-" Altair looked back at her, she was scratching her head.

"Don't worry on me, I can always find a way to preoccupy myself. You do your job ok?"

Altair reached, hugging her. "You stay safe, I will be back in a while."

"If things get rough, we have a way of telling each other what's going on. I will get somewhere safe and for the time I will prepare myself."

Altair gathered his things, having Edward walk in front of him. He had looked back at Alyssa once more, She gave a small smile, as if to tell Altair quietly that everything would be fine. He had only gave thought as Edward was walking beside him once more.

"You are thrown into grave concern for her, Altair. Something was taken a step further."

"I suggest you kept those thoughts to yourself."

Altair was stopped in his tracks. Edward gave a laugh. "You made it quite obvious! You are in love with her."

"Keep that to yourself, come on, we can't delay."

Edward pushed Altair back in his place. "Both of you aren't any better. You are defensive by one another, You verbally spoke it, seeing that you stood in front of her, not knowing what to think of me. So let me guess... she is carrying your child."

"It was a mistake, I never meant to do what I have to her."

"You fooled around, you got what you asked for! You can't avoid that and judging how you are with her, you don't mind the thought."

"Nonsense, I feel a bit of regret. I knew I shouldn't have done it and I know well that she has the same thoughts, We both are questioning you know..."

"Give it some time then, talk to her when we get back, but as you said, let's complete the job."

Altair gave himself space as they both went according to their own plans. Edward was only told so much, seeing that even Altair was to give. He smelt the air, there was something wrong, looking off to his left, he saw what appeared to be an illusion at the time. Smoke filled the clear air, he changed his mind set, climbing to the roof, seeing a normal entrance would cause too much.

Altair crouched, now seeing what appeared to be men in robes, much of what was going on with the talk around the city itself. Altair caught up with Edward, seeing that there was only more to see. There was only a small reaction. _Why are they burning books at the Madrasah Al-Kallasah?_ He was soon pulled back before exposing himself further.

"What are you doing?" Altair's voice hissed. "They're burning writings!"

"Altair, this is where I found out your target is meeting others. You should check in with Rafiq before continuing without any permission. Trust me on this. I will stand guard, now go."

Altair was pushed away, he knew Edward was right to a point. It wasn't like the fire was catching anyone else's attention. He had made haste for Rafiq, climbing the rooftops and making his way on through the ceiling, anxious to get word and to meet the target, Jubair.

Scholars, dressed in the same robes he had seen before. Many were being pushed, questioned. It made him think as to what Alyssa took, the books. Why would this be happening now, it was lingering in the back of Altair's own head. Did she know this would happen as well? But when was this all planned. What they were really burning is what was in the back of his head.

Rafiq pulled from his job, seeing the look on Altair's face, he was willing to share his knowledge. "What news, Altair?"

"I've learned much about my enemy." Altair begins with his statement.

"Share what you know then." Rafiq allowed, not wishing to interrupt.

"Jubair has become obsessed with purging the city of its knowledge."

"A most terrible crime. Now we see why Al Mualim wants you to remove him."

"He's using the city's scholars to assist him." Altair was sounding aggravated. "They go out into the streets, harassing the people and collecting all their written works. I fear he intends to destroy them all."

Rafiq began pacing to Altair's worry. "He must be stopped." He agreed without another thought.

"That's why I'm here. He's to hold a meeting soon, at the Madrasah Al-Kallasah." Altair was remembering, or trying to pinpoint where the fire was. "It's where I'll go. It's where I'll take his life."

There was a stare from Rafiq as he placed the feather on the counter, giving him leave. "I will leave you alone to prepare. Bring glory to the Brotherhood." Altair sighed, knowing that he was already in mindset to do so, to get this over with as soon as it started. "Altair, before you do though. She was here. There wasn't much said, but she knew what she was doing."

Altair gave his full attention. "I can not stop her, I only told her to stay at the place we are at now. I have more important things on my mind."

"She knew that too, here, she said to read it when you're ready." Rafiq given him a letter, it appeared to be in his possession for longer than one day.

Altair took it, tucking it in his robes. He moved his stiff neck, cracking his knuckles. It made him eager he was working once more, knowing that it was his job and he also didn't want to keep Edward waiting. Altair took little thought into making his way back to where the smoke was now at the building.

"Edward, what news?" Altair was asking.

Edward pointed towards the group of scholars that were now growing. Altair gave a gentle shove for Edward to get out of the way as Altair calmed to listen to more around him. The fires now burning bright, many books now being "erased" from history.

"Every single text in this city must be destroyed!" A voice roared, echoing in the hallow room.

There were two scholars that emerged. One ahead of the other. Altair knew that the one being addressed to was Jubair without a doubt.

"My friend, you must not do this. Much knowledge rests within these parchments. Put there by our ancestors for good reason!" The subordinate was still trying his best to make a valid point.

"And what reason is this?" Jubair questions.

"They are beacons, meant to guide us. To save us from the darkness that is ignorance."

"No, these bits of paper are covered in lies. They poison your minds and so long as they exist. You can not hope to see the world the way it truly is!"

"How can you accuse these scrolls of being weapons? They are tools of learning." This time this subordinate was in his face.

"You turn to them for answers and salvation. You rely more upon them than yourselves. This makes you weak and stupid. You trust in words, drops of ink. Do you ever stop to think who put them there, or why?" There was a saddened look in response. "No you simply accept their words without question. And what if those words speak falsely, as they often do? This is dangerous."

"You are wrong. These text give gift of knowledge. We NEED them!" This time the subordinate's voice was raising.

"You love your precious writings? You'd do anything for them?" Jubair had a plan in mind.

"Yes! Yes of course!" The subordinate edged on.

"Then join them!" He spoke violently, pushing his subordinate into the burning pile. "Any man who seeks as he is just as much a threat. Do any else among you wish to challenge me?" Silence was passed. "Good, your orders are simple enough. Go out into the city, collect any of remaining writings and add them to the piles in the streets. When you're done, we'll send a cart to collect them; that they may be destroyed."

The others that were standing around had soon left, afraid of Jubair's so called "Leadership". The place quieted down so enough as there was something that moved out of Altair's eyes. It was Alyssa. She had ran over to the man that was still burning, dragging him off the pile and trying to put the fire out by a rug she quickly grabbed.

_And I thought you weren't to be involved in this. _Altair sent his thoughts. There was a slight smile from Alyssa when she could respond. _You sent me a letter through Rafiq and said to read it when I can only to appear here a moment later._

_The letter isn't about this, I am here for another reason. _Alyssa said back. _I know why Jubair is burning the books. I checked out the Merchant King's place again upon your departure. It's just as I suspected. They are planning on getting rid of any knowledge as you know, but on the Assassins as well._

Altair hopped down to join her as Edward was close behind. Alyssa turned her attention once again to the burned man. She unwrapped the cloth that was on his head, examining how bad the burns were. "Try not to speak as much as you need to, your burns will heal, you will live."

"Who are you?" The man asked, not knowing how to approach the situation.

"We are here to help. Don't worry. Jubair will be stopped."

"How the men, the books..."

Alyssa stopped the man from speaking, holding him still. "Altair, you need to find Jubair. He will be easy to find. He should be wearing golden chains, more 'rich' looking than his other men. Edward, take care of the other targets before they decide to destroy the rest of the writings and books. I'll stay here and attend to him."

Altair nodded, making his way out and separating from Edward. He didn't take much time to find Jubair, he was amongst the people, preaching amongst those who were being fed such lies. There was one that acted as a bodyguard. Altair was quick to remove him as he paced towards Jubair. Drawing his hidden blade, Jubair was ended as quick as the blink of his eye, now staring Altair. Death was the price to pay and he knew.

Altair gently laid Jubair down as he gasped for a breath. "Why?" His voice finally asked. "Why have you done this?"

"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree." Altair was remembering what was said before, from Jubair's subordinate.

"Then what?"

"You of all people should know the answer. Educate them, teach them right from wrong. It must be knowledge that frees them, not force."

"They do not learn. Fixed in their ways they are. You are naive to think otherwise. You confuse them, for which there is but one cure."

"You're wrong and that's why you must be put to rest." Altair was sounding more convinced by now.

"Am I not unlike those precious books you seek to save? A source of knowledge with which you disagree? Yet you are rather quick to steal my life."

"A small sacrifice to save many. It is necessary."

"Is it not ancient scrolls that inspired the Crusaders? That fills Salah al-Din and his men with a sense of righteous fury? Their text endanger others, bring death in their wake. I too, was making a small sacrifice. It matters little now. Your deed is done, so am I."

Altair placed him down, swiping the feather once more across his target's neck. The bells sounded and he knew there was no time to stick around. Climbing that nearest ladder that was behind him, he made his was through the rooftops once more. His eyes locked with Edward as they joined each other. Edward didn't say a word, knowing that they had to head straight to Rafiq.

"Alyssa is still trying to make her way out. She said that she will take place somewhere safe."

Altair made haste, dropping on through the roof and meeting up with Rafiq. There was a smile on Rafiq's face, there then knowing that Altair's job was done. Altair saw the man that was involved before now under the care of the Creed.

"Altair, good to see you. Alyssa left a while ago. She said that things are in place for you to know. The letter, as said, explaining everything. She seemed quite in a hurry to get somewhere. That she would return back home soon."

Altair knew what Rafiq was referring to. That there was something needed to be done. Altair made it clear he needed to be alone for the moment. He brought the letter into view.

_Altair,_

_For the many weeks that has passed by, I know that I am getting more and more involved with what is needed to be done, but as you know I am doing what is necessary. Do not follow me, you know that I can not leave in the tension floating between cities. I will use the skills and what is necessary to get by. I will also take the outfit of Talal's men so that there is no suspicion of me being where I'm heading._

_I will return to Damascus when things clear, but for now, check in with the Creed and go about your business. You will hear from me soon._

_Alyssa_

Edward didn't say much, seeing that Altair looked quite confused. "Altair, I will return to Masyaf. From there, I hope Al Mualim will-"

"What is your reason on being involved anyway?" Altair changed the subject.

"Al Mualim wants you dead knowing that Alyssa is alive, but known you are somewhat an "asset" for the time being. Do you really think-"

"That knowing your history you can double cross us? Yeah. I believe that you can, which is why I am on edge."

Edward didn't want to make the situation any worse. That it was only a matter of decision to this point. He made his leave, seeing that Altair was already in a bad enough mood. Altair had sighed, looking at Rafiq who was appearing to be questioning or at the least from Altair's stand point. There was a shake of Altair's head as he climbed out, heading back to Masyaf with hopes of not being detected while on back to meeting his now arch enemy.


	13. Justice Taken

**Chapter 12 - Justice Taken**

Jerusalem was packed more than usual. I knew it was because of the funeral that was to take place soon. Templars brushed passed me without thought, more focused on that around him. Had I done dressing myself as one of Talal's men was more likely a downfall. I kept my head down, knowing with events to pass, I was better falling back on this.

I tightened my hand around what used to be my broken arm, thinking of everything that had happened before. Knowing I was returning back to my normal self, I knew that there was one person I wanted to see, Malik. Even if it meant I was to be reported, things were wrapping up and I found a sort of relief knowing that there wasn't much for looking the other way on my decision now.

I scaled the rooftops, looking back at the church I focused on my last visit, but I wanted to at least talk with Malik and see if he can be convinced of Altair. I hopped on down through my destination, dropping down after seeing the symbol.

"Today is quite the busy day, if you are looking into-" Malik stopped talking as he turned his attention towards me. "Alyssa? What in God... What in God's name are you doing here? I thought Altair sent you home, or so he says."

"I have come back, I have been here for a while, but it's not what I am here for. I am here to see if I can talk to you about Altair."

"I hear he is changing, it's fine-"

"Not on that, I need you to look out for him and make sure he does his job. I need to get a few things done. When there is more time I will explain. For now I need you to head on down to Solomon's Temple, you will find what you seek there. I also want to point out that he is not a mad man, you must under.. understand.." I pushed myself onto the nearby counter.

Malik reached over to me, seeing a pale look form over my face. "You don't look so well..."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. You try and go through what I have been through on top of which I know you wouldn't believe. Oh.. ok... I'm gonna.." I didn't finish the thought as I sat against the familiar wall I ended up before. I sunk against the wall, beginning to cry and letting my emotions collapse.

I wanted to question everything. Malik rounded himself to where I was. "Take your time, you look like you haven't slept for weeks."

"Malik, I need to tell you something. As for a request. I am carrying... Altair's kid."

Malik's eyes grew. "Well, I never thought to him being with someone like you, but it's about time he has a family. That's just me I suppose."

"So much has happened for everyone. I just wanted to stop hiding, I know some of the Assassins know, nothing stays secret."

Malik took a few steps back, sighing, then nodding. "It's why I am not too surprised to see you. Questioning why you are here, hang on..." Malik got nervous, he looked on the counter for something, pushing what he was working on away. There appeared to be a crumpled piece of paper he now represented to me. "That was sent not too long ago. They are suspicious. When did you come back?"

"I have been in and out, but I stay more in Damascus for the moment, but why?"

"As you know, one member has threatened..."

"How did you know that?" I was trying to piece many things together.

"Faysal, he was here. I was suspicious too, but needed to... well, you proved that."

"Malik I need you to let go of the hatred, but now that..."

"You're thinking of leaving? Be careful and come back here if you need anything."

"Not just that Malik... I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, knowing you. I was wondering if I could depend on you on my hour of need?"

There were silent stares exchanged. I was wondering if there was anything I did wrong with asking the question. There was a small smile from him. A nod from him once more. I shot up with joy, knowing his response was wonderful news on my part. I gave him a hug, holding him tightly.

"Thank you so much. I owe you for this, but I still have a while before anything happens with Ezio."

"Ezio? You already named him?" Malik was now wondering. "Does Altair know that you decided to name the child that? It should be his decision as well."

I let go of Malik, smiling. "The name, it's Eagle... The meaning of his name."

"Secondly, how do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"I just know..." I concluded the topic. "Malik, you must not tell-"

"I would be breaking rules, but for Altair's sake, I know you are doing the right thing. So is he, again as I said, you are invited back here."

"Great, now I will be back."

"Wait, tell me what's going on." Malik was eager to know more.

I took the time to explain what has been going on and with the jobs Altair had did. I also explained about the many book I found, but keeping on the down low on Mahir and the hallucinations. How I was to say anything more, I felt limited. Time quickly passed, knowing that I was more focused on something else. There was one thing, if not two I wanted to wrap up. My thoughts were focused on Richard, knowing that he was my top priority. I needed to get that done before Altair would meet up with him, making sure no wrong decisions would be made.

_Don't forget to go back to the church, they must be wondering._ I knew the voice, nodding.

I made my way out of Jerusalem, hopping on the nearest horse, riding off on to Arsuf. The horse galloping was lulling my senses. I gave a look around me, knowing that this would more likely be my last time, seeing that the first game was now ending as soon as it started. I gazed up to the sky, clear, beautiful. _We can never see anything this beautiful, this breath taking anymore._

I clicked my tongue on my teeth, urging the horse to get to my destination faster. It was more silent near Arsuf than the last few times I was here. Many of Richard's men met with my eyes as they let me though once more. I was then stopped by one of the knights once more.

"I am here to see King Richard."

"It's you once again, I am surprised to see you back once more."

"I am not in the mood right now. I must see him for practical reasons."

The knight signaled to me, allowing me to pass on through. I hopped off the horse, heading on through to Richard. He greeted me with slight acknowledgment. There was a hand movement for me to follow him. I started smelling the smoke, I saw many knights fighting under their loyalty.

"This war is getting no where, we are constantly everyday, many victims to the crime."

"Things won't look any better for a while. Everyone fighting for their God, their religion. I tend not to get involved with such things if I can."

Richard gave an interesting reaction. "You yet work for an assassin..."

There was a look that I exchanged, as if there was a bitter taste in my mouth. "Assassins aren't bad you know... Ok, maybe they can be, but if you ever considered looking closer in their work, perhaps you could see how they are. They remove those who are corrupt and overwhelmed with power. Assassins do things for the better... Yet framed for everything else."

"You do not bare the mark." Richard pointed, lifting my left hand. "People are hunted I hear, if someone on the outside knows of the Creed."

"My situation is unique, so if you may Richard, I am back for more information. As I said, Altair should be here soon. I believe you know what you are doing. We had an agreement."

"Of course, but I still don't see what I will get out of helping someone like you out."

"If you would let me explain..."

"...Very well." Richard wasn't willing to accept my words, but knew that he had started seeing, or what he thought.

I felt stressed, knowing that at the least he wanted to believe, but for me it just wasn't enough. I turned around to walk away, instantly falling to my knees. It felt like a sea of waves moving around inside me. I placed my hand on my stomach. _What the hell was that feeling...?_ I felt a chill and instantly felt sick once more. _Oh great... not in front of him..._

I threw up what was left of what I had ate before leaving Damascus. Richard approached me quickly. "Oh now I see..."

I gave huff, knowing I didn't want to talk on my situation. "I'm sorry, I am not myself."

I got myself up, knowing it was more than pointless to continue. I gave a little weakness, Richard tempted to help me. I pushed him away, knowing I wanted to try and do it myself. I only realized I was making it worse. He had proceeded with what he was trying to tempt before. My right arm was placed around him as he assisted me to walk.

"Perhaps you should take it easy. I can tell you haven't been able to settle."

I was assisted to walk into a nearby tent. I noticed by now that something wasn't right, I started feeling more out of place, as if to slip from time itself. Richard had placed me against a solid surface, sitting himself with me. _Where should I start with you?_

"You tried negotiating with Saladin?" I knew I didn't want to say it in an accent, nor was I in any condition to talk straight.

"Yes, but there is something that bothers me. Why don't you talk more of yourself? Does it bother you that someone like you do not belong in a place, in a time such as ours. How do you adapt?"

"I actually look upon this as a history lesson, really. Many scholars have lost their information on the Crusades, many texts even burned about the Assassins I have been searching for years. In my time, many make reparations of what they believed happened. So many games take place in such these days sadly. Making many Legends of the Middle Ages in a Myth only what seems made up. I had an interest since I was a kid on the Middle Ages, always trying to find out more information."

"Is your world any better even after these Holy Wars?"

"I am sorry Richard, but no one cares anymore, really. We fight in a battle that's been lasting too long... It's so depressing to see such things. I am sick of it, I want to see an end to it. I know that this war will be going on for a while, and I know they will never stop. It's human nature to fight for your leaders, your kings, what you believe in, everything. Times are just as bad even without the advancements, presidents. I often think of no reason behind such things."

"You think Assassins are better. In what way?"

"They remove those who think higher of themselves, but they limit themselves to many, such as yourself. You have a while before things get rough. I know that I may sound out there or unbelievable, but it is how it works. Even though I keep saying to Altair that I shouldn't be involved, seeing I can change the future."

"Then why do you get involved?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

Richard could tell I was living by those words. "Indeed, fate has a strange way with things."

I stood up, Richard was quick to his feet. "This may be the last time we meet. I made a meeting with someone and I can not keep them waiting."

"Hang on, I would like to give you something, that way my men do not attack you on sight." From where I was standing, he attended himself to a wooden table near by. He picked up what appeared to be a cape with a symbol, his symbol of the golden lion. "One of my most honored knights once wore this. I want you to have it."

"Well.. I.. thank you.." I couldn't say much.

Richard placed it around my shoulders. "Even though you calm to be an assassin, I know that for some reason I can..."

"Trust me? I know you hesitate on those words. Thank you again King Richard."

"Farewell Alyssa, we may not meet again."

I bowed. "Farewell my Lord, I shall take my leave."

I gained the strength to at least hop on my horse, beginning my ride back on to Damascus to meet with Altair. I was now willing to seek more answers, to ask him if he would want to travel to Jerusalem with me. I know that he, like myself, would want to talk to the Priest that Mahir once knew. I watched as the dust kicked from the horse's hooves, I was capable of going into a full gallop. It wasn't a moment later when I felt something sharp stick into my body. Another sharp pain was there within seconds, this time hitting my back shoulder.

I slid off my horse, not wanting to think on the pain. I felt myself panic as I saw someone familiar. "Hello Alyssa, I thought I made it clear. Too bad Al Mualim wishes to speak with you."

"I am only doing what is right!" I yelled back.

"By making sure Altair doesn't get killed, I can see that."

"What? This was..."

"Of course, even that fool Mahir knew. Too bad he died trying to protect what legacy Altair had left."

"Oh my god..." I grew silent. I was picked up, my hands force tied behind my back.

Faysal tightened a rope around my hands. I knew that if I was to fight this, it would only take so long before everything was lost. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. _Mahir... why didn't you tell me? _I was forced to walk, I didn't hear a response back from him. I was forced to walk in the direction of Masyaf, there was no choice. I changed my mind, knowing that I wanted out before it was too late. I knew that by now I was going to die, my instincts yelling at me to escape.

I tried to fight back by doing a quick elbow jab. Faysal blocked the attack, throwing me to the rock that was under me. "Don't test me!" He took his back blade, slamming it into my right thigh. I screamed in pain, not knowing if Ezio was damaged. There was a smile from him. He once more took his blade, slamming it into my other thigh.

I couldn't do a thing, now being that I was unable to fight back. My heart raced as it sank. I cried, not knowing if I should have continued on the way I was. The pain overwhelmed me. I only knew that by now I wanted to get out. I wanted to make sure that my child would be all right. Faysal sheathed his blade, kicking me in the stomach, forcing me to keel over with pain. I had crossed my arms over my body to protect what was left of my baby. Faysal lifted me up by my neck, spitting in my face then socking me pretty hard.

My gave in my strength, pretending to pass out for the sake of Ezio. I was given another punch in the face. I tasted the blood that dripped from my nose. He picked me up by my throat, having me force open my eyes as a grim smile formed. I struggled, trying to breath. He held me to the tip of my toes, making me look like a ballerina. I couldn't do much to ease my pain or to work around it.

_Oh god no, please no more... please... _My voice was squeaking, I didn't want to endure much more than what was already given to me. _Ezio, oh god Ezio..._

I was placed on my feet, my hands were locked behind my back as a rope tied around my wrists. "I will spare you." I heard Faysal announce to me. "Al Mualim has plans for you."

I felt myself grow semi conscious, knowing that there was the world around me, but I knew by now I was slipping away. I didn't have the strength the to fight back. _Am... I finally defeated knowing I shouldn't have assisted Altair...?_

**"Come in my student, we have much to discuss."**

Altair stepped on through, knowing that there was another person to take down and no longer be questioned. Then maybe then he could ask what he may on The Creed's whereabouts on Alyssa.

"We are close Altair. Robert de Sable is now all that stands in between us and victory. It is his mouth that gives the orders. His hand gives the gold. With him dies the knowledge of the Templar Treasure and any threat that might pose."

_Yeah like you. _There was a glare and stressful sigh from Altair. "I still don't understand how a simple bit of treasure can cause so much chaos."

"The Piece of Eden is Temptation given form. Merely look what it's done to Robert. Once he tasted of its power, the thing consumed him. It is not a dangerous weapon to be destroyed, but a tool. One that would help him realize his life's ambition."

"He dreamed of power then."

"Yes and no. He dreamed and still dreams, like us, of peace."

"But this is the man that saught to see the Holy Land consumed by war!" Altair seemed more convinced of his own words by now.

'No Altair, how can you not see when you were the one that opened my eyes to this?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do he and his followers want? A world in which all mean are united. I do not despise his gold, I share it, but I take issue with the means. Peace is something to be learned, to be understood, to be embraced." Al Mualim pretended to be enlightened.

"He would force it." By now Altair was more than on his toes.

"And rob us of our free will in the process."

"Strange, to think of him in this way."

"Never harbor hate for your victims, Altair. Such thoughts are poison and will cloud your judgment." Al Mualim spoke with reminder.

"Could he not be convinced then? To end his mad quest?" Altair was also directing towards Al Mualim by this time.

"I spoke to him in my way through you. What was each killing if not a message? But he has chosen to ignore us."

"Then there is only one thing left to do."

"Jerusalem is where you faced him first, it's where you will find him now. Let this final offering lend you strength. Go Altair, it's time to finish this."

With that Altair was once again given his sword once obtained. He knew that his old one would now be passed to Alyssa, once again eager to get more. _I know she loves these kind of things. I know I will be dealing with you later... _There wasn't much of a look to give Al Mualim. Altair made sure the rest of his equipment was secure as he headed back for the gates of Masyaf.

Hoping back on his horse and going into the direction of Damascus, he couldn't help but to feel despair. _Wait.. just wait.._ He heard a voice telling him. Altair knew there was no time. He rushed off to what now was considered a temporary home. He opened the front door, instantly with the feeling that no one was home.

_You were supposed to be here... _Altair didn't feel a receiving end. _Alyssa... where are you?_

There was the sound of footsteps behind him. The hidden blade was soon drawn, now at the neck of his intruder. "Altair, it's me!" His eyes widened. There wasn't a settle response. "Has there been any news from Alyssa? She said she was going to be back."

"Edward, mind your own business ok? It's not like I have enough problems." Altair was talking as if though he was more sour.

Altair placed his old sword where it belonged. He looked over the equipment slowly, observing what Alyssa took. The basic sword and old back blade were missing. Edward respected the silence for the moment.

"Edward..." Altair spoke up. "Knowing Alyssa's a priority, I know I can not stop her on my terms. She's the type to get herself into trouble. She depends on herself because if it's not done, she will make sure."

"Like a born by blood adventurer." Edward joked.

"I know that Alyssa is the type to run off, but I have a job and you know that I can't be detected."

Edward nodded at the words. "Don't worry, you go do what you need to, but where should I meet you?"

"I will be in Jerusalem by then, I need to hunt down Robert."

"Take care then, I will contact you when I can."

Altair felt a lump in his throat and a feeling he was soon regretting. It was as if he knew it wasn't to end well. He followed Edward out as they parted ways. Altair hopped back on his horse, heading on through to Jerusalem. A bad shiver shot down his back halfway through, stopping before proceeding on through. The horse reared a bit as Altair pulled for the horse to stop.

Altair's eyes scanned over the barren desert. Something seemed out of alignment for him as he gave a sigh to his disposition. He turned his horse back towards Jerusalem, galloping off before it got too late. His mind couldn't settle off the facts that nothing was right. It was just even more as there were many Templars that gathered for a major event.

Altair made his way through, keeping his head down as long as he possibly could. Scaling the rooftops again, he made his way on through to Malik. There was a different aura as he had arrived, Malik actually smiled as he entered. There was yet a question with calm.

With a slight nod from Altair, Malik spoke. "Safety and Peace, Altair."

"Upon you as well, Brother." Altair returned.

"Seems fate has a funny way with things."

"So it's true then. Robert de Sable is in Jerusalem?"

"I have seen the knights myself."

"Only misfortune follows that man." Altair gritted at his teeth, feeling the presence of Mahir. "If he is here it's because he intends ill. I won't give him the chance to attack."

"Do not let vengeance cloud your thoughts, Brother. We both know, no good could come of that."

"I have not forgotten, you have nothing to fear. I do not seek revenge, but knowledge."

"Truly you are not the man I once knew."

"My work has taught me many things, revealed secrets to me, but there are still pieces to this puzzle I do not possess."

"What do you mean?" Malik saw that there was more to what Altair was trying to figure out.

"All the men I laid to rest have worked together. United by this man. Robert has designs upon this land. This much I know for certain. But how and why, when and where... these things remain out of reach."

"Crusader and Searecens working together?"

"They are none of these things, but something else." There was hatred in Altair's voice. "Templars."

"The Templars are part of the Crusader Army."

"Or so they would like King Richard to believe. No, their only alligence is to Robert de Sable in some mad idea that they will stop the war."

"It's been a strange day." Malik commented.

"You have no idea Malik-" Altair was now seeing he was talking like Alyssa. "-but tell me where they have been seen. I should be after him before he slips away."

"Three places I can say for certain. West of here near both a guard tower and hospital; To the southwest at the church of the Holy Siparco. See what you can learn. I will do the same."

"I will be quick as I can." Altair reassured.

"Stay safe my friend." Malik said back, returning to work he was concentrating on before.

Altair went about his own business, guessing how Alyssa would handle this. There was something that just wasn't quite right. He climbed to the rooftops once more. A movement only so settle caught his attention. It was a white blur of what appeared to be a person. _Altair, follow me... there is something I need to tell you..._

Altair recognized right away that it was Mahir's voice. He followed after him without hesitation. Being that he was now chasing a ghost, Mahir was light on his toes. Altair felt compelled, seeing he was easily falling back. It wasn't too difficult to see the trail Mahir was leaving as Eagle Vision blended with his sights.

Seeing that Mahir's body then turned gold, it was as if he was an assassination target. Altair watched as Mahir disappeared, dropping into the crowd below. Altair charged through, tackling those in his way. _Mahir, wait. What do you need?_

_Get to the church Altair, come on._ As Mahir gained speed, passing on through to the front doors of the church that was all too familiar. Looking around, Altair noticed that it was the church that Alyssa was at before. Mahir on the other hand had disappeared, Altair was more than clueless at what he was doing.

"So you have returned..." Altair flinched, if not jumped a little. There was no answer from him, at least while he was trying to word it without sounding like a mad man. "You look like you have seen the living dead, child."

"Seems like I just had. Father, you claimed to know Mahir, correct?"

"You have blocked out those memories? I was his what you prefer to call his trust accomplice. I have interacted with you many times. You don't remember?"

Altair shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"Knowing you and who you associate with, I can not say here. I am surprised you even show your face at all."

Another questioning look from Altair. "I know of the Templars, but what is something I should be keeping my nose out of?"

"Today is the funeral of Majd Addin. Didn't you hear? I mean, after all it is your fault." The priest appeared to give a laugh. "In my own opinion, he got what he deserved."

"What else do you want to tell me besides that? I don't like to waste my time."

The priest held up his hand for Altair to stop before continuing to feel enraged. "My child, you came running in like the world around you was falling apart. Besides, where is the one that was with you before?" There was no answer again. "If you want to discuss other matters, perhaps it would be right to mention what Mahir trusted me with?"

"Go ahead and speak of it then. Perhaps I can then go about my work." Bitter words reflected off Altair, he was growing more impatient.

"Very well..." There was a deep sigh. "I thought I would never see you again after knowing you were having a hard time with losing the one you love and your companion you treated like your own blood. Mahir wanted to give you the message he left for me because..." There was careful thought to his words. "He knew he wouldn't come back. Death was him impending end and he knew. He also knew you were his closest family."

"I would rather not go into detail. I was only of age when I saved him a while back. I wasn't even recognized amongst my rank. Get to your point."

"Your Master has planned for your death since the beginning. You were becoming more "independent" for that risk, your Master knew more people had intentions following you. He wanted you gone, perhaps out of fear knowing you knew too much. Mahir was there, they didn't know he had overheard. This place was his only lead at the time, so he used the information given to find out about what the High Priest would call "The Piece of Eden". Mahir never wanted you to know, but we also accepted him for his knowledge, seeing that there was more to it than others were seeing."

"The High Priest caused him to almost die, even then he stayed loyal to your cause, even if you don't follow the Christian God."

"Indeed Altair." There was a smile from the priest. "Many believed, even the High Priest himself that he was doing God's work. Even if it involved murder. We knew that even from his prospective, that peace can not be preached or forced. That mankind fights and continues to fight for what they believe to be peace. Pointless wars like these Crusades change the face of everything."

"We do not do God's work, we try and benefit mankind for the better, even if many don't see our reason, we can not force it, so instead, we take care of those who rise with power. Those who think themselves above others will only cause rebellion."

"You have changed since Mahir's death I see."

"My work has taught me many things this passed while."

"Wait here, there is something I wish to give you."

The priest had disappeared rather quickly, leaving Altair to his empty thoughts. _Why wouldn't you tell me such a thing. You were all I had left..._ He turned towards what Mahir used to pray to, drawing his sword in silence. Altair sat the the near bench, placing his sword into the floor in front of him. _You did well saying you worked for the High Priest, but keeping your true intentions to yourself. I never knew..._

There was a presence that soon joined Altair. _You shouldn't blame yourself. I could have told you, but I had the choice. If I didn't do what I did, you wouldn't be here right now. Alyssa wouldn't be here either..._ The spirit of Mahir once more sat next to Altair. _I had lost so much to the Templars already, my sacrifice was only so little._

_You had a family. _Altair wanted to scream. _You had a child. Even if those you loved died in Gaza, you passed on what was left of your legacy. Your wife loved you... she was devastated when she heard of your death. It would be the last time anyone would hear from her. If you didn't..._

_Altair, I loved my family, my life, what I had. I just couldn't live with the guilt of knowing Robert de Sable was still alive, knowing what he did to Gaza, to my family, my friends. You know as well as I do that I had my mind set since I joined the Creed. Even if falling in love after the tragedy when I was going after Robert was part of my journey._

_You could have live Mahir. Everything set like chess pieces, you were a pawn's sacrifice. _Altair heard footsteps join in, Mahir once again fading into the background.

"This was his mother's. He knew that it would be taken good care of once it would go into the right hands." The priest held out a necklace. An old feather was tied to it, Altair saw it was a feather of the red tailed hawk. "You are the only person that would understand, so he has said. I never understood why you..."

Altair swiped it from the priest, not making any eye contact. "It was a talisman he would always wear, knowing his mother would always have it with her. I never truly understood, but I would do the same thing if it involved my family." Gripping the necklace and nodding at the priest, there was a moment passed.

"God bless you and the Creed." The priest said. "Go in Safety and Peace."

"I will see if I can see you more often, perhaps when things calm down." Altair insisted. "I have a job to do."

The priest placed a hand on Altair's right shoulder. "I know you do not believe in the phrase, but do God's work, do it for Mahir. Bring peace back to these lands."

Altair gave thought to the priest's words, nodding upon his departure. He once more made his way through the doors, upon the streets. There was more than just a sense of purpose now for Altair, but a commitment. He knew that through this, the past would be settled and Mahir finally placed to rest. Altair looked at the talisman, placing it around his own neck, tucking it under his robes to make sure no one would see.

Climbing to the rooftops and heading back to Malik, Altair knew there was more than the necessary information, capable of placing itself back together. The Templars wanted to make the illusion that there was nothing wrong, perhaps to state a point. Either way it was bad news for getting into power over the Holy Land. It was most unsettling for Altair.

Dropping on down, he now saw as Malik gave another glance to his entrance. "You have the scent of success about you, Brother."

"I've learned much about our enemy."

"Share your knowledge then. Let us see what can be done with it."

"Robert and his Templars walk the city. They have come to pay the respects of Majd Addin. They'll attend his funeral. Which means so will I."

"What is this that the Templars will attend his funeral?" Malik was now growing more curious.

"I have yet to define their true intentions, though I'll have a confession in time. The citizens themselves are divided, many call for their lives. Still others insist they are here to parley; to make peace."

"Peace?" There was disbelief.

"I told you, the others I have slain have said as much to me." Altair snapped back.

"That would make them our allies-" Malik found the irony in his words. "-and yet we kill them."

"Make no mistake, we are nothing like these men. Though their goal sounds noble, the means by which they achieve it are not, at least that's what Al Mualim told me." Altair couldn't find himself to be too convincing.

"So what is your plan?"

"I will attend the funeral and confront Robert."

"The sooner the better." The feather necessary was placed on the table. Altair took it with some hesitation. "Fortune favor your blade, Brother."

"Malik, before I go there's something I should say." Altair spoke up, finding the courage while thinking of Mahir's situation.

"Be out with it." Malik seemed to grow impatient,

"I've been a fool."

"Normally I would make no argument, but what is this? What are you talking about?" It had gotten Malik's attention with very little surprise.

"All this time, I never told you I was sorry; too damn proud. You lost your arm because of me; lost Kadar. You had every right to be angry."

"I do not accept your apology." Was an immediate answer.

"I understand." Altair bit his bottom lip by now.

"No, you don't. I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man you went with me into Solomon's Temple. And so you have nothing to apologize for."

"Malik." Altair wanted to speak through.

"Perhaps if I have not been so envious of you, I would have not been so careless myself. I'm just as much to blame."

"Don't say such things."

"We are one. As we share the glories of our victories, so too shall we share the pain of our defeat. In this way we grow closer. We grow stronger." Malik reasoned, compassion in his words.

"Thank you, Brother." Is all Altair could say in return.

"Rest if you need to Altair." Malik offered. "That you might be ready for what lies ahead."

Altair gave a nod, giving himself leave to be alone if not a while. He climbed the rooftops to let himself breathe the fresh air to clear his thoughts for a moment. What made him wonder is on where Edward was, perhaps something did happen. Altair knew that it was getting to complicated by this point. Perhaps everything that could go wrong was finally to the breaking point.

**Edward knew something was wrong. **_Every path that Alyssa disappeared to lead me here. _His eyes scoped around Masyaf, many assassins amongst themselves and their business. He pushed his way on through. There weren't many suspicions. Keeping his head down, Edward ran up ahead to the fortress. Nothing seemed out of place.

_This doesn't seem exactly right. Does anyone know what's going on?_ He had more of the instinct to head up to Al Mualim's usual spot in the fortress. He was buried in his books. _Nothing seems out of place..._

"Hello Edward, what can I help you with?"

"I was seeing if there was anything I could do Master." Edward was tempting to cover his suspicion.

"Yes, there is..." Al Mualim confirmed. "Follow me with you will."

There was silence between them as Al Mualim lead him through the corridors of the fortress. There was tension that seemed too out of hand, many of the assassins turned their heads as they passed on through. Edward was lead into a secluded area, grabbed unnoticed by Al Mualim and thrown in. Al Mualim prevented Edward getting up, stomping down on his right leg.

"There is someone I would like for you to see before your departure." Al Mualim was now seeming to appear more confident in his words. He reached down grabbing Edward by his hair, making him look in the direction desired. "Look at Alyssa, helpless as she is..." There was even a bit of laughter.

Edward saw Alyssa, tied and unconscious. His eyes grew unsettled, seeing she was also in condition to get out of her current situation. She was gagged, making sure there wouldn't be any cries of help from her. "You bastard!" Edward said, struggling to his feet.

Al Mualim anticipated Edward now trying to attack. He was able to blocked his fists, countering the attack. Edward was socked in the stomach, giving a grunt of pain. "You can give up now, you were to betray the Creed. I can not allow you to get involved anymore."

The voices in the room awoke Alyssa. There was a painful awakening as she now grew dazed and confused. A concerned look formed as she noticed both Al Mualim and Edward. A smile formed across Al Mualim's face. He threw Edward to the floor, approaching Alyssa. She was forced to sit up as her voiced edged with pain in the back of her throat.

"You leave her alone. Haven't you already placed her through enough?" Edward was struggling to keep up with his breathing.

"I will let you see that even Templars who become Assassins are corrupt." Al Mualim ignored Edward's question, now slamming Alyssa against the wall.

Walking back over to Edward, Al Mualim forced him to his feet. There was a shocked breath from Alyssa as he had pulled out a knife then stabbing Edward in the throat. Edward took a deep breath, trying to embrace, bypass the pain.

"I will teach you not to ever interfere ever again." Al Mualim assured. He stabbed Edward again. "There is always someone like you who tries to be the hero..."

The brutal act continued as Edward's blood split to the floor and through Al Mualim's hands. The life from Edwards eyes soon grew dim as he stopped struggling. There was a quick slash from Al Mualim's blade as he set Edward's now limp body to the ground. Alyssa screamed through her best attempt.

Al Mualim approached Alyssa, forcing her to her feet. "You are to be bait. No doubt Altair will find out what is happening here."

Alyssa looked down into his robe. "The Piece of Eden is activated. You're brainwashing these people, stop!"

"Clever girl you are. I knew I should have killed you when I demanded it from even Altair himself, but even he has failed me." There was a sigh. "I am sorry child, but now it's time to end this."

There was a shock wave from the Piece of Eden as it reflected off the events. Al Mualim felt around him as he was now feeling the energy from the Piece. There was no second thought as he dragged Alyssa with him. Throwing her out into the garden, she gave little movement, knowing that she would soon end up like Edward.

Tear streamed down her face, knowing that the impact of Edward being murdered right in front of her was leaving more of an impact than imagined. Al Mualim set the Piece of Eden next to her. "I am surprised that it's not effecting you yet. I suppose it won't last for long..." There was a strange vibration from the Piece of Eden as it rolled towards Alyssa. Al Mualim raised and eye brow, soon leaving to go about his own business.

**I gasped for breath, gasping upon the beauty of the Piece of Eden. **I crawled towards it with valiant effort, now taking the Piece of Eden within my own hands. There was a wave of relief as another shock type wave surrounded me. Noises dulled around me and everything grew silent around me if not for the moment. I soon heard my own breathing.

"Rebecca, what's going on?" I heard a voice ask.

"I don't know Desmond. Seems like something is interfering from Altair's memory."

I grew confused. "Desmond... Desmond Miles...?"

"Whoa, Rebecca, what should I do?"

"I don't know, Desmond" Rebecca responded. "Why don't you try talking back? It's not part of the system, not even the program. The Animus can't recognize it."

"All right, I'll give it a shot." There was a minute of hesitation. "So, who is this? Who are you?"

Another wave from the Piece of Eden as I felt myself being transferred into darkness. "My name is Alyssa." I announce. "Please, I don't want any trouble. I already have caused too much."

"Can you tell me more on what's going on?"

"I don't know where to start." I was choking in my own tears by now.

I watched as the environment around me change. I was no longer in 1191 nor was I home at least for how long this was lasting. Blocks formed as a white matrix surrounded me. Red glow of glitch type boxes appeared in front of me. I saw as the white matrix began to surround me more and more blocks red and white appeared. I was able to move around, seeing as the ropes around my wrists disappeared.

I checked myself, seeing that I was standing already. I was also in no pain, giving me the head start to run at free will. I knew that at least something was leading me from the red boxes as I saw that was the only thing different. "Desmond? Are you here?" I called out, hoping for a response.

"Alyssa, over here! Can you identify they direction of my voice?"

There was more echoes of my own feet as I ran towards him. I also heard his feet running through the area, but I heard both of our feet as if they were all around. It was becoming misleading. I dropped on through, following the red beams and tiny blocks on the wall. I climbed up, using best of my abilities I learned from Altair.

"You will need to help me here. I'm not much of an Assassin... I'm still learning."

"Don't worry about that." I hear Desmond say as I now looked up. He placed out my hand, helping me up. "Oh my.. Alyssa oh man.. if only I knew..."

"What?" I was more than confused. "Why did you ask who I was then if you claim to know me?"

"I haven't heard your voice in a while, that's why... but I have never forgotten about you."

"You're not the only one to act like this." I say with more complication in my voice I was trying to place together.

Desmond pulled me close, holding on to me. "I don't know if you are real or if you know what's to happen. Altair has been taking it pretty hard too, but it good just to see you."

"Is there by any chance I can see you to understand what's going on?" I was capable of saying.

'I.. I don't know. Please don't leave..."

It was more than genuine. I couldn't understand completely what was going on. "The Piece of Eden Al Mualim reacted and now I am here. That's all I can say."

"So the events where we meet haven't happened yet.. Then maybe I should wait..."

"Wait? Wait on what?" I saw a glitch flash, Desmond disappeared. "Desmond!"

Everything around me started to disintegrate. I couldn't see anything soon enough, once again being in darkness, standing in the never ending abyss. I panicked, now seeing I was alone with more questions than answers. I felt the pain that Al Mualim inflict on me once more come back.

"Rebecca! Do something." I heard Desmond demand. "Damn it.. Alyssa if you can hear me, I need to tell you at least this, listen. You are more important than you think. You are just like me, but you will never know what's truly going on until Minerva speaks with you. The reason to everything happening to the way it is, you will get those answers! Don't give up! When you first meet me, remind me to keep with you... Things aren't always what they seem! The reason behind your ability to cross over from the gate into other worlds..."

I only sat there and once more keeled over in pain as Desmond's voice faded. I took a big breath as I noticed around me that I was sent back to 1191. The Piece of Eden wasn't in my hands anymore. Al Mualim had it with him again. He looked down at me like he was discouraged. As if I did something wrong, changing events.

Al Mualim placed away the Piece of Eden, picking me back up my the ropes that were now reappeared around my wrists. "It reacts to you. Why is that?" Al Mualim was interested but I tended not to say a word.

I felt Al Mualim grip my neck. I was given a bit of hope after knowing that Desmond was to meet me, but again with questions popping from my head. I watched as Al Mualim tied me to the pillar of the archways, as if he didn't want me into view, that I was to be found and lured. I closed my eyes, focused on the future and on Ezio.

Al Mualim appeared as if though he wasn't quite finished yet. "There is still one more thing..." He took the same blade he stabbed Edward with, pinning it in my right shoulder. "Don't bother calling for help you know it means his death, you know this well enough."

**Altair was just getting more uneasy. **There was no word from Alyssa or Edward. The assassination in Jerusalem took a turn. _A woman...? Where is Robert?_ Altair headed straight to Malik. As he almost dropped through the roof, he got a flash through his eyes. He turned to now see what appeared to be an image of the past.

Mahir appeared, showing himself as a ghost, but to deliver a message or so Altair can tell. _Altair, there's no time you have to get going. Your instincts are right. She's in danger. Richard will be able to help you more on this. Kill Robert and save Alyssa before it's too late!_

Altair knew it was for the best seeing that things were starting to fall apart again, but he needed to talk to Malik, he knew this. _Give me time, I need to tell someone. Malik will understand._ Dropping on through the roof quite restless, Malik broke from his work. Altair was finally able to find words. "It was a trap!" He announced to Malik.

"I had heard the funeral turned to chaos. What happened?" Malik was more in tune than ever.

"Robert de Sable was never here. He sent another in his stead." Altair explained. "He was expecting me."

"You must go to Al Mualim."

"There's no time." Altair knew he was right, but with the emotions surging the way they were, he didn't know what to think or how to react. "She told me where he's gone, what he plans. If I return to Masyaf, he might succeed by then I fear we will be destroyed."

"We have killed most of his men." Malik commented back. "He can not hope to mount a proper attack. Wait... did you say "she"?"

"Yes it was a woman. Strange I know, but that's for another time. For now we must focus on Robert. We may have thinned his ranks, but the man is clever. He goes to plea his case to Richard and Salah al-Din. To unite them against the common enemy. Against US."

"Surely you are mistaken. This makes no sense. These two men would never..."

"Oh but they would!" Altair was saying back at Malik. "We have ourselves to blame."

"The men I have killed. Men on both sides of the conflict. Men important to both leaders. Robert's plan may be ambitious, but it makes sense and it could work."

"Look Brother, things have changed. You must return to Masyaf. We can not act without our Master's permission." Malik was more trying to convince. "It could compromise the Brotherhood. I thought... I though you have learned this."

"Stop hiding behind words Malik!" Altair was bound to scream by now. "You wield the Creed and its tenets like some shield. He's keeping things from us. Important things. You are the one who told me that we can never know anything, only suspect. Well I suspect this business with the Templars goes deeper. When I am done with Robert I will ride to Masyaf that we may have answers, But perhaps you can go now."

"I can not leave the city." Malik responded.

"Then walk amongst its people. Seek out those who served the ones I slew. Learn what you can. You call yourself perceptive, perhaps you can see something I could not."

"I don't know, I must think on this."

"Do as you must, my friend." Altair said in a calmer voice. "But it's time I ride for Arsuf. Every moment I delay, our enemy gets one step ahead of me."

"Be careful, Brother."

"I will be, I promise."

Once more upon the roof, Altair was compelled on what to do or even how to feel. The spirit of Mahir appeared once more, leading on to Altair's horse and pointing in the direction of Arsuf. _Mahir, I can only do co much, I will attend to Alyssa soon._ The ride was making him more uneasy knowing that her disappearance was more than what was taking place.

The smell of death surrounded Altair upon arrival to Arsuf. There was only so much he could do, but he couldn't help to think that being here first was a mistake. _You know what is right. You know what she has done. You need to set things right._ Altair was more than engaged, confused with such feelings. Looking towards Arsuf, he knew he wanted to kill Robert.

_Just hang on Alyssa. I wish there was a way to do both. I will be there soon. _Altair clicked the heels of his horse, wanting to get this over with. _What will happen, knowing you may have to go home soon?_


	14. The Bloodline Of Kings

**Chapter 13 - The Bloodline Of Kings**

Altair felt a shiver down his back upon arriving. Many eyes barred down on him as he passed on through, seeing King Richard. There was a knight that saw this, immediately pushing him from his destination.

"Come no further!" The knight mad clear upon Altair.

"Hold a moment. It's words I bring, not steel." Altair was pushing through.

Altair cautiously approached Richard, there was a bit of a defense, but it made no difference. There was a look on Richard's face. As if he had seen Altair yet once before. Altair had no intention of questioning.

"Offering terns of surrender then? It's about time." Richard yells back, making the tension.

"You misunderstand. It's Al Mualim that send me, not Salah al-Din." Altair made clear

"Assassin!" "What is the meaning of this? And be quick with it!" There was more than confirmation from Richard, seeing that there was yet little surprise in his voice "I know why you are here, but explain yourself. I will not tolerate you for long."

"You have a traitor in your midst."

"And he has hired you to kill me? Come to gloat about it before you strike? I won't be taken so easily." This was indication that he was more than prepared, if not acting to be a bit sarcastic.

"It's not you I've come to kill." Altair was proud to announce. "It's him." His eyes focused in on the knife that was now cutting through the air.

"Speak then, that I may judge the truth. Who is this "traitor."

"Robert de Sable." Altair wished to point, only to watch as others had whispered among themselves in disbelief.

"My Lieutenant?" Richard laughed. His voice was reflecting on a memory, Altair could hear it in his voice.

"He aims to betray." Altair was continuing to sound convincing.

"That's not the way he tells it. He seeks revenge against your people for the havoc you wrought in Acre; and I am inclined to support him. Some of my best men were murdered by some of yours." Yet Richard wasn't still yet making a move.

"It was I who killed them and for good reason! Hear me out. William of Montferrat; he sought to use his soldiers to take Acre by force. Garnier de Naplouse; he would use his skills indoctrinate and control any who resisted. Sibrand; he intended to block the ports, preventing your kingdom for providing aid. They betrayed you, and they took their orders from Robert."

"You expect me to believe this outlandish tale?" Richard still not doing a thing,

"You knew these men... better than I. Are you truly surprised to learn of their ill intentions?"

"Is this true?" Richard was in complete remission, looking over at Robert, so was Altair.

Robert takes his helmet off. "My liege, it is an Assassin that stands before us. These creatures are masters of manipulation. Of course it isn't true."

Richard took no means of action, his thoughts, being focused on what Alyssa had told him. The tales of adventure and of the man who would ride out. They were falling into place, Richard didn't see what could be causing events such as this. His eyes, shifted back to Altair, his next words would be told if not carefully.

"I have no reason to deceive." Altair was thinking of Alyssa. There would be only good news. Everything would look up from this point on, at least what he wished

"Oh but you do!" Robert interrupted Altair's thoughts. "You're afraid of what will happen to your little fortress. Can it withstand the combine might of the Scearacen and Crusader Army?"

"My concern is for the people of the Holy Land." Altair became snippy. "If I must sacrifice myself for their to be peace, so be it." He knew there was nothing to fear with that quote.

"This is a strange place we find ourselves in." Richard broke off before yelling would ensue. "Each of you, accusing the other."

"There really is no time for this." Robert was nervous and a bit impatient. "I must be off to meet with Saladin. In at least his aide. The longer we delay, the harder this will become."

"Hold a moment Robert." There was a call from Richard, he had his mind set on what Alyssa was begging if not moments before.

A look of disgust from Robert, "Why? What do you intend? Surely you do not believe him."

"It is a difficult decision. One I cannot make alone. I must leave it in the hands of one wiser than I." Richard was willing to place this to the test.

"Thank you." Robert showed his gratitude.

"No Robert, not you." Richard degraded him.

"Then who?" Robert asked with a bitter face.

"The Lord. Let this be decided by combat. Surely God will side with the one whose cause is righteous." It was going to be the judgment to Alyssa's final words.

"If this is what you wish."

"It is." Richard gave a smile in Altair's direction, as if to already know the outcome.

"So be it!" Robert was now raging with anger. "To arms, Assassin!"

Templars all around Altair drew their swords and drew closer. Altair readied himself. Come on, I know one of you are to rush at me without thought.

It was within the second as he heard footsteps behind him. Altair grabbed the rushing Templar, stabbing him with his hidden blade and throwing him to the ground. Yet two more made the same attempt. Altair twirled, stabbing the one on the right, shoving him into the other one.

Three more inched towards him. The first dodging a few of Altair's attempts with the hidden blade. Altair on the other hand was starting to get fed up as he pulled out three throwing knives, easily landing on the main one and other two planning attacks. The area around him was starting to become a battlefield as Richard lifted his hand, as if to order more, but was in debate.

Three more volunteered against Richard's order. Altair showed, if not, no sympathy. They were willing to see him end. Altair drew his back blade, grabbing one, stabbing if so three times and allowing him to drop. Two more throwing knives.

One was able to duck such a fast moving attack. Altair was grabbed from behind. There was a small grunt as he threw the Templar over his shoulder then stabbed him with his hidden blade. There was a moment of silence. The smell of death grew.

Robert slipped into the battle, thinking he could get Altair from behind. Altair jumped out of the way, placing Robert into an attempt arm lock. He had then drew his sword, making Robert bleed, stabbing him through the shoulder. Altair now wanted a confession.

"It's done then. Your schemes, like you, are put to rest." Altair had begun, now hearing what would soon been a man's dying words.

Robert laughs. "You know nothing of schemes. You're but a puppet. He betrayed you boy. Just as he betrayed me." His words, full of confidence.

"Speak sense Templar, or not at all." Altair was becoming more irritated, he had enough emotions being pushed around, after what Robert himself thought he could get away with.

"Nine men he sent you to kill, yes? The nine who gloated the treasure's secret?"

"What of it?" Altair was willing to break his neck.

"It wasn't nine who found the treasure Assassin. Not nine, but ten." Robert was speaking of the list, growing.

"A tenth? None may live who carry the secret. Give me his name." Altair was ready, willing to hunt this one down as the others.

"Oh, but you know him well. I doubt you very much you'd take his life, as willingly as you've taken mine." Robert felt the steel of Altair's hidden blade as it extended, reaching for his gut.

"Who?" Altair was getting closer, he tasted it.

"It is your Master, Al Mualim." Robert was smiling, seeing the look in Altair's eyes.

"But he is not a Templar." Everything Alyssa was willing to share with me...

"Did you never wonder how it is he knew so much. Where to find us, how many we numbered. What we aspire to attain?" Robert questioned Altair's thoughts. A gut feeling wasn't settling with Altair by this time.

"He is the Master of Assassins." Altair was trying to convince himself. Why...

"Wee, Master of lies. You and I are just too more pawns in his planned game. And now with my death, only you remain. Do you think he would let you live, knowing what you do?" Robert still questioning.

"I have no interest in the treasure."

"Ahh, but he does. The only difference between your Master and I is that he did not want to share. Look, Ironic isn't it? That I, your greatest enemy, kept you safe from harm. But now you've taken my life. And in the process, ended your own."

Altair stabbed him, laying Robert to rest. Then drawing his sword out of him. Alyssa... what is going on... From the distance, a shadowed figure appeared in Altair's view. Altair recognized it was Mahir, but appeared to be a bit more dark than before. What's going on...?

Brother, Alyssa is in danger, you must hurry.

Altair's thoughts were broken as he turned towards Richard. Richard did not fear him, there was something that Altair thought he would never see, a smile. "The time for games has ended." Another Templar joined Richard as he placed his arm out, not to proceed. Richard was pretty much on his own upon his approach to Altair "Well fought Assassin. It seems God favors your cause this day."

"God had nothing to do with it. I was the better fighter." Altair had gotten offensive.

"Ahh you may not believe in "him", but it seems "he" believes in you." There was a look on Altair's face, as if there was something he wasn't catching on to. Richard shrugged, thinking of changing the subject before confusing Altair any further. "Before you go, I have a question."

"Ask it then."

"Why? Why travel all this way, risk your life a thousand times all to kill a single man?" Richard was more than curious.

"He threatened my brothers and what we stand for." Altair stated bluntly.

"Ah vengeance then."

"No, not vengeance, justice. That there might be peace." Altair corrected him.

"This is what you fight for? Peace? Can you see the contradiction."

"Some men can not be reasoned with."

"Like that mad man, Saladin." Richard agreed, speaking in light terms.

"I think he would like to see an end to this war as much as you."

"So I've heard, but never seen." Richard gazed around the corpses and bodies on the field.

"Even if he doesn't say, it's what the people want. Scerecen and Crusader alike."

"The people know not what they want. It's why they turn to men like us."

"Then it falls to men like you to do what is right." Altair was prepared to place the blame on the war.

Richard laughed lightly, almost full heartily. "Nonsense. We come into the world, kicking and screaming, violent and unstable. It is what we are. We can not help ourselves."

"No, we are what we chose to be." Altair was wanting to continue to make clear.

Richard laughed again. "Your kind, always playing with words."

"I speak the truth. There is no trick to be found here."

"We'll know soon enough, but I fear you cannot have what you desire this day. Even now that heathen Saladin cuts through my men and I must attend to them, but perhaps, having seeing how vulnerable he is, he will reconsider his actions. Yes, in time, what you seek may be possible."

"You are no more secure then him, do not forget that. The men you left to rule behind in your stead, did not intend to serve you for longer than they ha-"

"Yes, yes. I am well aware." Richard was outspoken, only to see how Altair was put in place as he spoke.

"Then I will take my leave." Altair, announced. He knew his time was growing short, now feeling the dark shadow of Mahir linger. A shiver again, one he felt before creeped down his back. "The Master and I have much to discuss. Seems like even he, is without fall."

"He is only human, as are we all. You as well." Richard gave the reminder.

"Safety and peace be upon you." Altair was bound to turn and run, but something stopped him.

"Assassin, give my best to Alyssa." Again, a confused look. "I hope that the last time really wasn't. She has indeed stated you are to prove your valor. Go, be with your family. I will... be here." The sound of depression.

"How do you know of Alyssa?" Altair asked.

"Leave, I will send for you when your problems are dealt with."

With that order Altair had no choice but to head to Masyaf. The spirit of Mahir appeared on what looked to be a horse. He galloped towards Masyaf as Altair followed close behind. His heart sank, something bad was happening, he knew this at the bottom of his stomach, the feeling wasn't going away.

The aura changed just as he charged on through the entrance of the broken archways. His body gliding off as his horse jumped the wooden fence. His feet soon ran after where the entrance of the village was to be sealed. A dazed, yet zombified citizen of Masyaf approached him.

Their conversation was short, he didn't quite understand. "You're not making sense." Was all he could really say.

Things got increasingly worse as Altair got deeper in Masyaf. There what seemed to be, a group of Assassins, his own Brothers, now surrounding him. His thoughts couldn't focus. He had no choice as his blades pierced his family. Pain formed and memories flooded.

What could he do to defend himself against events, puzzle pieces falling? With every Brother that charged after him, waiting for their turn to die, Altair felt that of his own blood run cold. His hands were getting soaked. Their lifeless eyes matching with his horrific actions. One would tempt to get close, Altair countered. Why? Why is this happening? Then he received his answer.

Their minds were not their own, slowly, Altair refused to kill them, seeing to stall while inching towards the Fortress. All the fighting was pointless and the technique was in effect. Altair needed to stop this before things were to get any worse.

One after one as his Brothers were killed by his hands. Altair knew that it wasn't right. They had to be controlled, but even when Altair had killed those who made an attempt at his life, more charged after him. No, I can't. Altair was willing enough to see it all end.

The Creed would die by his own hand. He caved, Altair couldn't. His will power dropped. In the back of his mind, he would allow his own Family to slaughter him before seeing it end this way. Altair took a deep breath, thinking of Alyssa, if what legacy he had left was now to be in her hands.

The sound of throwing knives entered as the remaining Assassins ran. A wave of relief as Altair got controlled with his emotions, now seeing Malik. He was with those who appeared to have their minds. "Altair, up here!" He called.

Overcome with joy, Altair ran to meet him. "You picked a fine time to arrive." He said, wanting to be more than grateful.

"So it seems." Malik answers back.

"Guard yourself well friend." Altair spoke. "Al Mualim has betrayed us."

"Yes, he traded Templar lies as well."

"How do you know?"

"After we spoke, I returned to the Ruins benieth Solomon's Temple. Robert had kept a journal, filled its pages with revelations." Malik explains. "What I read there, broke my heart, but it also opened my eyes. You were right Altair, all along our Master has used us." Malik was growing with hatred with his speech. "We were not meant to save the Holy Land, but deliver it to HIM. He must be stopped."

"Be careful Malik." Altair advised. "What he has done to the others, he will do to us given the chance. We must stay far from him."

"What would you purpose?" Malik was questioning. "My blade arm is still strong and my men remain my own. It would be a mistake not to use us."

"Distract these thralls then. Assault the Fortress from behind. If you can draw their attention away from me, I might reach Al Mualim."

"I will do what you ask, dyi."

"The men we face, their minds are not their own. If you can avoid killing them..."

"Yes... though he had betrayed the tenants of the Creed, it does not mean we must as well. I will do what I can."

"That's all I ask. Safety and Peace, my friend."

"Your presence here will deliver us both." Malik gave a slight bow, giving him respect.

With that, Altair ran on ahead, entering on through the entrance of the Fortress. So many innocents gathered in one area. The faint sound of Al Mualim's chanting filled the dead air. It gave Altair more than an unsettled feeling. He pushed many innocents out of the way. There are too many innocents here, I must not let any of them come to harm.

Altair gave a glance around inside once he reached where Al Mualim normally would tread. There was a throbbing pain in the back of his head as he glanced behind him. The garden. Altair noticed it was open, left open. Something didn't seem too right. It was all wrong as he stepped on through, as if expecting a trap to be set off anytime.

Things were once again eerie. The only thing in the background was Al Mualim's chanting. Altair was looking around, nothing. His heart raced, pounding with an anxious thought. He knew his Master was close. Using shadows wouldn't be an option in the daylight.

Looking around the garden, his breathing shortened. As if Al Mualim was waiting, he knew as such. His eyes stopped, there was a shock. He looked right at Alyssa. She was tied, Edward right next to her. Altair's legs lead him right to her without thought. He placed his hand on Alyssa's face. "Alyssa, Alyssa!" Altair was calling. No response.

He checked over at Edward. Nothing. Altair felt his heart sink, his thoughts dropped. Edward was killed, he fought to a bitter end. Altair once again focused on Alyssa, seeing there was nothing he could do for Edward's corpse for the time. He cupped her chin. There was hope yet entering in the back of his mind, she was still breathing.

There was rage forming as he ran to the center of the garden, awaiting Al Mualim. There was then something within seconds, an orange aura surrounded him. He couldn't move, his body was now forced to turn and look up to the higher level of the garden. Altair let out a cry of confusion. "What's happening?" There was an odd hover sound that entered his ears.

Al Mualim made a small entrance, heading into Altair's view. "So the Student RETURNS!" He was bound to laugh.

"I have never been one to run!" Altair yells back, trying to move, only to be jerked around.

"Never been one to listen either." Al Mualim said back.

"I still live because of it."

"What will I do with you?" Al Mualim questions.

"Let me go." Altair answers.

"Oh, Altair... I hear the hatred in your voice, feel its heat. Let you go? Now that would be unwise."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I found proof." Al Mualim announces.

"Proof of what?"

"That nothing is true and everything is permitted." Al Mualim lifted the Piece of Eden. "Come, destroy the betrayer. Send him from this world!"

Altair looked upon disbelief, many formed around him, but Altair saw it was of the men who he had as targets. Garnier de Naplouse, Talal, Abu'l Nuqoud... All of them now preparing to fight him. They surrounded him easily. Altair knew something wasn't right. The orange aura had disappeared as Altair found him with no choice but to fight once more.

Drawing his main sword, he waited as those who were responsible all coordinated their attacks. Talal rushed in, tossing him away, giving him more advantage than they believed. He once again made an advancement towards Altair. Altair had countered, stabbing Talal all the way through, watching him drop.

The next image stunned him. There was a loud bomb sound as the illusion was broken. The orange aura once more, making a small like explosion. Altair just killed one of his Brothers. That would mean the others were as well. He was once again, forced to do something he not wish. Garnier, even Abu'l shortly followed.

Altair gave a cry, but this time of pain. As he killed the last one, he caught him. "Brother..." His Brother called at Altair, he wanted to say anything by now, but could not.

"Don't talk." Altair insisted.

"Thank you." Was all he struggled to get out as he died in Altair's arms.

There was more than pain running threw Altair by this point, tears streaming down his face. "Rest in Peace, Brother." Al Mualim shortly joined him, once again emmiting the orange aura. "Face me!" Altair demanded. "Or are you afraid?"

"I have stood before a thousand men, all of them superior to you and all of them DEAD! By MY hand." Al Mualim spoke as he walked to where Altair was. "I am not afraid." He answered Altair's question.

"Prove it." Altair taunted. "What could a possibly fear? Look at the POWER I COMMAND!"

With instances, Al Mualim had done something Altair was now mind boggled about. Copies of Al Mualim himself walked out, with the bright orange aura following. The copies surrounded Altair. His eyes scoped. With the actions, he could tell that Al Mualim was enjoying what he was placing Altair through.

The aura once more let him go as he drew throwing knives. Like his previous battle, he was now fighting through as to where to find the real version of Al Mualim. Instead of fighting his bothers, he knew, he saw as those of what he was killing were just illusions.

They disappeared as he counter killed, stabbing all the way through what felt as real as any other battle. The small explosions blinded him, but with a quick stroke of luck, he felt Al Mualim's blood seep through his fingers, he had found and wounded Al Mualim as he intended.

"Have you any final words?" Al Mualim questioned as if not to be wounded.

Altair, once more, unable to fight. The orange aura surrounding. "You lied to me! Called Robert's gold foul, when all along it was yours as well."

"I've never been much good at "sharing"." Al Mualim admitted.

"You won't succeed. Others will find the strength to stand against you."

There was a small sigh from Al Mualim. "And so this is why so as long as men maintain free will, there can be no peace."

"I killed the last man who spoke as such."

"Bold words, BOY, but just words."

"Then let me go." Altair was insisting once more. "I'll put words into ACTION!" Al Mualim laughed, he was growing more amused. It caused Altair's face to twist in bitterness. "Tell me, "MASTER", why do you not make me like the other Assassins? Why allow me to retain MY MIND?" He questioned as he back talked.

"Who you are and what you do are twined to tight together. To rob you of one would "deprive" you of the other. And those Templars HAD to die." Al Mualim sighed as he walked in circles in front of Altair. "But the truth is, I DID try, in my study when I showed you the treasure. But you are not like the others, you saw through the illusion."

"Illusion?" Altair questions.

"That's all its ever done." Al Mualim explains. "This Templar treasure, THIS Piece of Eden, this of "GOD". Do you understand now? The sea was never parted, water never turned into wine, it was NOT the "fascinations" of Eris that spawned the Trojan War, but THIS! ILLUSIONS! ALL OF THEM!"

"What you plan is no LESS than illusion." Altair was retaining himself. "To force men to follow you against their will."

"Is it any LESS real than the phantoms the Scerecens and Crusaders follow now? Those CRATHEN GODS, who RETREAT from this world that men might slaughter one another in their names? They live amongst an illusion already. I'm simply giving them another. One that demands LESS blood."

"Least they CHOOSE these "phantoms"."

"Oh, do they? Aside from the occasional convert or heretic?"

"It isn't right." Altair growled.

"Ah and now logic has LEFT YOU. In its place you EMBRACE emotion." There was a pause, Al Mualim locked eyes. "I am disappointed."

"What's to be be "done" then?"

"You will NOT follow me, and I can not compel you."

"And YOU REFUSE to give up this evil scheme."

"It seems then that we are at an impasse."

"NO!" Altair screamed back. "We are at an END!"

"I will miss you Altair, you were my very best student."

It was mere seconds, Al Mualim readied his sword. Altair was quick to react, knowing Al Mualim was wounded from their previous fight. He once more moved to dodge Al Mualim's sword, grabbing his neck with his left hand, allowing his hidden blade to extend. Al Mualim was able to move himself before any serious damage would ensue.

With open time, Altair drew his back blade, slicing Al Mualim's right arm, blocking any movements with his left hand and blade. It was in a flash that Al Mualim cried in pain then, indicating that another wound had damaged his body.

There was a creepy, deafening and heart shaken laugh as Al Mualim blinded Altair. "Blind Altair!" He cried. "Blind is all you've ever been! ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Altair gasped, it was as if Al Mualim himself was inside his head. He had recognized the voice, when he had attempted to choke Alyssa before, his thoughts couldn't anchor. He knew Al Mualim wasn't in front of him. He tried grasping everything. Altair felt as though he lost all self control, he was losing his mind.

Altair collapsed. Khoya! Altair needed to focus on his thoughts. No presence was sensed around him. He started to panic. I can't do this alone...

Altair! It's me! Altair recognized the voice.

Alyssa! You're ok! I thought you... Altair couldn't finish the thought.

It's ok Altair, I can do what I can to help. You're having an out of body or resynchronizing, you need to focus you need to fight. Please! Altair felt his eye sight returning. He then appeared to what he believed to be an illusion. Mahir was standing before him, not in ghost form, but as if he was actually there.

Khoya, you need to fight. I know where to find him, follow me. Altair followed Mahir, limited to only seeing him what was in front of him. As he had arrived in front of Al Mualim, his sight had magically returned, no more was he blind. He had enough time to dodge what attack was coming for him.

As Altair attacked, Al Mualim disappeared again. Altair growled, anger raging through. Once more being limited to sight and now sound. Flashes of red and white, trying to keep him from attacking Al Mualim. A coward's way out Altair! You need to keep going! Alyssa had once more assisted him.

It was in moments he was clashing swords with Al Mualim. Al Mualim backed down, still enduring the pain that Altair was ensuing. There was two power hits as Altair was capable of back handing Al Mualim. Once more, watching as Al Mualim disappearing. This time, he was adapting as he should. With the echoes of Al Mualim's evil laugh, Altair grew more determined.

Running through the garden, rapidly searching, he grew dependent on Alyssa and Mahir to get him through the what he was now considering "darkness". Altair, follow Mahir, he's close. With those words, Altair was knocked to the ground. Al Mualim gave effort, frightened that Altair has been able to successfully find him.

"You will not stop me you bastard!" Altair growled again.

"We'll see..." Al Mualim spoke, throwing Altair to the ground.

Altair felt a surge of energy. Something seemed to "dive" into his body. He was able to duel with Al Mualim once more, back handing him. Al Mualim once again disappears. The fighting continued this way for a while. Flashes of memories, everything that has been going on. That of Mahir and the day he died. Even Alyssa and their time together.

Altair, continuing to hear Al Mualim laugh and taunt at him. He was finally fed up. His anger grew as it was finally placed to an end with valiant effort. Altair did not hesitate, piercing Al Mualim with his hidden blade. Al Mualim was crying in pain, something that made Altair proud with the team work from Alyssa and Mahir.

Al Mualim watched, reached as the Piece of Eden slipped from his fingers. Altair did as well, not saying yet a word as he was to have his not so final moments with his former "Master". Al Mualim laid there defeated, not facing Altair for the moment that was enveloping the both of them. "Impossible...' He finally spoke. "The student does not defeat the teacher."

Altair gave a hardened sigh. "Alshaaq wak'ion matlaq bel kollon mumkin."

"So it seems..." Al Mualim accepted. "You have won then. Go and claim your prize."

"You had fire in your hand, old man. It should have been destroyed."

"Destroy the only thing capable of ending the Crusades and creating "true" peace?" Al Mualim questions. "Never."

"Then I will." Altair assures.

"We'll see about that..." Al Mualim breathed his last, final breath.

Altair stood up after laying his Master to rest. Giving a moment of silence. There was then, what appeared to be final thoughts that were joining Altair before the departure Al Mualim was taking. I applied my heart to know wisdom, and to know madness and folly. I perceived that this also was a chasing at the wind. For in much wisdom, is much grief. And he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow. With those words, the Piece of Eden reacted towards Altair. A shimmer of a straight orange aura revealed that of a map, a map of what Altair didn't know of its origin.

Destroy it! Destroy it as you SAID you would. Al Mualim was now fading. "I... I can't..." So many questions were forming in the back of his mind, he was hesitating. Yes, you can Altair, but you WON'T.

"Altair! Altair!" Malik's voice broke him, he ran into the garden as two Assassins followed Malik closely.

Altair was in too much of an awe, seeing the map. He then remembered. "Alyssa!" Altair was quick to assist her, she was still shallowly breathing as he had checked before. He took his hidden blade, cutting the ropes that constricted her hands. Altair softly settled them, still looking at her. "Alyssa..." He touched her face, hoping to see her react. Nothing. Don't die... please..

Malik picked up the Piece of Eden, joining Altair if not a moment after. "What happened?"

"One of our Brothers had died protecting Alyssa. Someone help me take her in, she also needs to be monitored. I will take care of that though."

"Altair, here." Malik gave him the Piece of Eden.

"Thank you, Malik. Now please, you must attend to the others."

Malik gave a nod. Many came running by, wanting to know what just took place. Altair looked back at Edward. You did not deserve this... His eyes shifted back to Al Mualim, a wave of sorrow hit him. Dancers joined Altair, showing gratitude by hopefully showing their art. The other two Assassins stood their attention in what needed to be done.

Altair stood there, giving a moment of silence for his thoughts. He genitally pushed the dancers, excusing himself. One of the Assassins followed Altair with Alyssa in his arms. They lead to his old room, where she was laid to rest.

"Thank you, now please, I need to be alone." Altair requested.

There was nothing said as Altair looked at Alyssa. He was giving himself time to process everything. He placed the Piece of Eden on his desk, soon taking out yet a familiar book he once started writing. With a deep, trying to relax breath. Altair thought of the beginning, as if another chapter had begun in the book. He continued writing where he had left off. His mind and eye occasionally watching for any movement from Alyssa, in hopes she would recover fully.

Silence made sure he would try and wrap his head around the events. Trying to keep himself together in the process, seeing it was the best in what he tempted. It would only be that in if Alyssa would recover would he decide on what to do. Altair grasped the back of his hood, tugging on it, allowing his thoughts to drift has has hood fell.


	15. Peak of Discovery

**Chapter 14 - Peak of Discovery**

Altair grew unsettled, with every word he was writing, his face sunk deeper. It was then he allowed tears to drop from his face. He had place his hand over the Piece of Eden, reflecting on his sorrow and his impending doom. Once more the Piece reveal to him with the holographic map. He then grazed back at Alyssa.

_Hey... I know your are from the future... but you have a map. I am guessing that is what the treasure is showing._ There was no response from her. _Alyssa... I know your there... please..._ He walked up to her, allowing his body to become frail.

Mixed emotions passed on through. Altair caved to his knees upon crawling over to his bed. He climbed onto the bed next to Alyssa, placing an arm around her was all he was capable of doing. His light sobbing was quieted by the pillows under his head. _Why... why didn't you tell me?_ Altair stroked Alyssa's hair. He kept kissing her forehead for a couple times. _Don't... leave me..._

With his head hurting, Altair closed his eyes in hoping it would go away. He found himself asleep within moments. Altair instantly opened his eyes, feeling an emptiness. The room he found himself in was all white. No one was around that he could gather. _ALTAIR! _The fear of Alyssa voice shot through him, he quickly turned.

What Altair saw was her at a distance, surrounded by what he could tell would be Templars. He tried running after her. his eyes soon focused on what she was holding. It was clearly his child. One of the Templars grinned at Altair. Alyssa was soon struggling, as if to be suffocated. The child in her arms dropped as she was dragged away.

They were gone as Altair approached his son. It what was left of the scene. It was of his mind, that it was portraying. Picking his son up, he cradled him in his arms. Altair felt something shaking him from the reality. The room darkened and his child disappeared. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he awakened.

"Altair, we need to talk." It was Malik.

Altair gave himself a moment before standing. Everything was to take time, he knew this well. Glancing over at the artifact, his eye met with Malik. "What is it?"

His days slowly passed. There was an honored funeral for Edward, but not so honorable for Al Mualim. Alyssa on the other hand was struggling with recovery, but it was quickly advised she was to take it easy upon her own awakening. Altair gave himself time to write on the artifact.

_I have spent days with the artifact now. Or has it been weeks? Months? I can no longer be certain...The others come from time to time – offering food or distraction. They say I should separate myself from these studies... Malik has even suggested I abandon them entirely._ He paused. _But I am not yet ready to turn away. This Apple of Eden will be understood. It must be...Is it a weapon? Is it a catalogue? Is it somehow both? "He who increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow..."_ _The philosophy of such a statement I can understand... _

_But for it to be truth – literally true?_ Altair allowed his thoughts to travel if not for a moment. He watch Alyssa join him a moment later. She was growing, something that made him think on the future. Altair knew she could hear his thoughts, something that he grown used to her lingering. Alyssa knew when to keep to herself.

Alyssa joined him reading a book to keep herself occupied. It was that on the Creed. She every now and again, rubbed her stomach, He reached over to her, she smiled. placing a hand over his, allowing him to feel Ezio's kicking. There was a small laugh from Altair as he pulled away to continue writing. _A society that waged wars with ideas and information in place of steel and swords...Its function is simple. Elementary, even. Dominion. Control. But the process... the methods and means it employs... THESE are fascinating. Those subjected to its glow are promised all that they desire. It asks only one thing in return: complete and total obedience. And who can truly refuse? It is temptation incarnate._

Altair closed his eyes, then continued writing. _I remember my own moment of weakness when confronted by Al Mualim, my confidence shaken by his words. He, who had been like a father, was now revealed to be my greatest enemy. Just the briefest flicker of doubt was all he needed to creep into my mind. But I vanquished his phantoms – restored my self confidence – and sent him from this world. I freed myself. _Altair gave himself a moment.

His head now watching as Alyssa was about to say something, but shook her head for him to continue his work. _But now I wonder... Did I really? For here I sit – desperate to understand that which I swore to destroy. This is why: The Apple has a tale to tell. I sense the flickers of something – great and dangerous... We are all at risk. It is my duty to do something about it. I must not – cannot – turn away until I've found the truth._

"We need a map if you want to find the truth." Alyssa mentions towards him. "I can head to my world and grab a globe that is at my place.

"There is no way you are traveling. Besides, you're still recovering from what Al Mualim placed you through. You haven't even grie-"

"Don't lecture me on that. Everyone deals with grief differently. Look, I can travel fine. It's been too long too, my mom is probably-"

Altair was laughing. "How you are carrying my child."

"Oh..." Alyssa was more than realizing. "That will be hard to explain." She shrugged. "Then let's go!"

Altair was dragged to his feet. "Wait, where are we going? Hang on... I never agreed to ANYTHING!"

**I returned back home after a rough ride on back. **Altair found himself sitting in the guest house of my parents place to see how or if he could explain. _Don't worry on that. _I insisted. _Come on, back at my apartment there is a globe, a map in which you can mark where the pieces are._

I was heading into stealth mode, I could tell no one was home. Where they would go would be one of my concern. I headed on the main road, Altair close behind me. _Hey... can we get more supplies while we're here?_ "Ninja Food" a term I heard before in an anime, in which Altair was calling it, I gave a smile.

A laugh escaped from the back of my throat. "Any longer and you will want to live here."

Altair gave serious consideration to those words. _What would be so bad on that?_

The expression from my face dropped. I stopped walking. Altair did as well as soon as he matched up with my pace. "... You living here?" There was a look of concern.

Altair reached out to me, pulling me close to him. "Alyssa, think about it, this way we don't have to keep leaving and you don't have to forget everything. We can have our family."

"I... I'm sorry." I spoke. "Ezio can not be with us, he needs to portray his events."

There was a look, once again, questioning. It creeped me out. _Why can't I raise my own child with the mother of him?_

I shook my head. _Altair... he is more important than you know. He is to work with historical figures. I know where to make sure he can be safe though. When everything calms, I know that someday he will know the truth or eventually find out the hard way._

"I was responsible for making you the mother of my child and you throw this at me?" Altair was going to growl, I heard it in his voice. The anger building.

"Altair, Ezio isn't supposed to be part of 1191. He is supposed to be a part of 1459 when he is born. Again with the numerology and "19" popping up for Ezio if you add is year..." I shook my head of the thought. "Look, I know what I need to do and where to have Ezio head, understood? You need to understand how important your legacy is..."

I felt Ezio kick. _I would rather not talk of this right now. Your kid is getting restless again. A real fighter you know._ I was tempting to walk away, but was stopped. I knew Altair wanted to talk but I wanted to get the job done before my parents would get back from where ever they were. If they were on vacation, great, if not, I wouldn't know how to explain my entire situation and disappearing for so long.

Altair sensed my distress that I wanted to get my task done as soon as possible. My pace was once more quickened as we started walking. We were already losing time. It was a while before arriving to my apartment and climbing stairs was hell for me. Altair helped me up the stairs as I unlocked the door.

There was a stale, lingering smell, but it was bound to be ignored. I walked past my bed where my bedroom was and grabbed my plug-in, light-up globe. Altair tilted his head. He noticed it was in more color than the Eden's map.

I messed around with it a bit, pointing at Africa. "That's where Big Boss has Outer Heaven." Spun it over near Alaska. "And Shadow Moses..." I heard my voice trail. There was a questioning look from Altair. He wasn't getting the reference. "I will explain about nuclear threat later." Altair still giving me a confused look. "Nevermind, I will press on that later."

Altair shrugged, carrying back the globe and helping me down the stairs. "We can go over this when we reach the Creed."

The walk back was hell, seeing that there was so much to go over. There was nothing said between us, tension was building. _Look, if it's what I said to you earlier, I'm sorry Altair._

There was a pain in my heart, as if I was starting to betray Altair. I kept on wondering if it would be any different if Altair and myself would really raise Ezio together... We would be a normal family. I knew it wasn't right. Ezio needed a future to work on, to give the past hope, to make it a better place. At least try to anyway. I knew it wouldn't end well. _It pains me as much as it pains you. _I attempt to speak with Altair.

Altair made eye contact with me. _How can you say that? We were able to create life and you abandon him, saying as if though there is something more important that US being his parents, to raise him._

"If Ezio does not do what is necessary, who know what could happen?" I spoke allowed, but stopped, not wanting anyone on the streets to hear me. _I know what is right, you need to trust me._

_I have been, I know that everything has been set, you predicted as much. I know this, it's because of the game. When you spoke of a legacy I was supposed to have, everything was fine. You're acting as if though you screwed things up!_

"I DID!" I scream, emotions not being held back. This was the first time Altair heard me be genuinely mad. "You were supposed to pass your bloodline on through to Maria. I stepped into the middle of that! I need to do what is right before your existence is destroyed!" Tears streamed down my face. "You know what? Why don't you just... just GO!"

With the adrenaline that was now running through my body, I ran. I didn't care at this point. I placed myself up through so much and Altair was making it clear he was regretting his decision. It must have been for miles I ran before stopping for a breath. I found myself at a familiar area. I looked behind me. It was just as I suspected. Altair wasn't chasing after me, nor did he even attempt to call out my name. That was saying a lot on Altair's effort.

I gave a sigh, catching my breath, looking over the mountains to the north. Oregon was beautiful that way, always having a radiant beauty. I felt a wave of sadness hitting me hard. I allowed myself to let go as I cried. I kept thinking as to why I got myself involved in something I shouldn't have. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself as I began walking down the given street to attempt to clear my head.

_Don't take it the wrong way._ I hear. I glanced around. As I looked, I then found an adult, older looking Ezio standing next to me, but obviously not physically. _Father cares for you. Just wait..._

It was within that moment I saw Altair running after me. He was tempting to catch his breath, wanting to say everything, something. His thoughts were rumbled, making it impossible to get one word out. "Alyssa, I-" I had cut him off, kissing him. My eye caught Ezio smiling and slowly fading into the background as if he was never there.

"You came back. That's all that matters." I spoke. Altair, however was speechless. His breath kept on being taken away. I gave him that moment.

Altair then said something full hearted, I could tell he meant what he was now saying. "Alyssa, I love you. I know things are complicated. I know I will never understand how it will come into place, but... but..." _I forgot where I was going with this..._

"Come on, we shouldn't worry. Let's go."

I took Altair, dragging him along. I was now eager to get on with finding the Pieces of Eden. "If your mood swings continue to be like this, I will be very confused... VERY." There was a look I gave him. "If this is foreplay, I'm a dead man."

**Altair sat there with his book, the Piece of Eden and Alyssa's Globe. **He thought it would be a good moment to record events once more. With the remaining of the page of what was left, he gave thought in his words once more. He stalled, soon drawing a picture of what the Creed was on a blank page, or how he viewed the Creed. Upon the other page, Altair had drawn the mechanism of the hidden blade. He remembered the best he could, seeing it was in required to piece together again, perhaps to make more.

This thought soon ended as he had stopped with the two pages drawn out for the outline. He had known what to write given the time. He thought on how fragile the Creed really was. _What follows are the three great ironies of the Assassin Order_. He gave an organization of his words, his thoughts. _(1) Here we seek to promote peace, but murder is our means. (2) Here we seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to a master and set of rules. (3) Here we seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet we are practitioners ourselves._

Altair gave a look over at those who passed him by as he set everything up. _I have no satisfactory answer to these charges, only possibilities... Do we bend the rules in service to a greater good? And if we do, what does it say of us? That we are liars? That we are frauds? That we are weak? _Altair gave a thought on his life and seeing that it was only so long. Soon thinking about Alyssa, he continued writing._ Every moment is spent wrestling with these contradictions and in spite of all the years I've had to reflect, still I can find no suitable answer..._ _And I fear that one may not exist._

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Does our creed provide the answer, then? That one may be two things – opposite in every way – simultaneously? And why not? Am I not proof? We of noble intentions, possessed of barbaric means? We who celebrate the sanctity of life and then promptly take it from those we deem our enemies?_

Altair knew that it was that of alien origin. His thoughts of Alyssa once again entered. She would know more on this, he knew she had an open mind. That there was a reason why she was sent here after all. Perhaps it was to help him; to keep him from losing his mind. It made him think of everything he was trying. His hand reached for the Piece of Eden.

His thoughts broke as Alyssa entered with a bag of potato chips. _Take a break and have a snack Altair, please?_ Altair took the chips from her as her hands grasped around the Piece of Eden. There was once more a reaction from her, something that Altair hadn't seen and Alyssa wasn't too surprised about. It was as if she was already used to it.

There was a laugh. "No, not Gods. We simply came... before. Even when we walked your world, your kind struggled to understand our existence. We were more... advanced in time. Your minds were not yet ready." Altair reached for Alyssa, seeing if he could break what was going on.

She appeared to be growing weak. Altair was quick to catch her as he had held the Piece of Eden. The voice they heard before, continued as the Piece of Eden continued to glow more bright. Altair was becoming blind. "Still... not. Maybe never. No matter. You may not comprehend is. But you will comprehend our warning. You must."

Altair saw himself with Alyssa in what he couldn't understand. The room was dark, but writings appeared all over, even on the walls. There was soon images of planets surrounding the both of them. Altair was in awe. Was all that he was seeing an illusion? His eyes settled on a figure just ahead. It was of something he had never seen, he knew it was just an image, but it was as if she knew he was there. That they were both there. Were they even in the Fortress anymore...?

"What is going on?" Altair was questioning.

Alyssa did not say at first, she was struggling to get to her feet. "Athena! Minerva!" She was calling. Altair didn't know what to say, letting Alyssa go to her own accord.

"Let me speak, you should be listening." Minerva was quite aware of Alyssa's presence. Alyssa was quick to obey as she stood there, facing the Greek Goddess. Altair still trying to understand, stood guard, making sure to protect Alyssa if necessary. "When we were still flesh, out home still whole, your kind betrayed us, We who made you. We, who gave you life! We were strong. But you were many. And both of us craved war."

Altair was still speechless, still fascinated with the environment around him. Minerva continued to talk. "So busy were we with earthly concerns, we failed to notice the heavens. And by the time we did... The world burned until naught remained but ash. It should have ended then and there. But we built you in our own image. We built you to survive."

Alyssa was having many questions as Minerva spoke. She slowly approached her. "And so we did. Few were our numbers. Your kind and mine. It took sacrifice. Strength. Compassion. But we rebuilt. And as life returned to the world...We endeavored to ensure this tragedy would not be repeated."

There was a small bit of silence as both Altair and Alyssa breathed. Alyssa took Altair's hand, squeezing it. Altair responded back, taking her hand while still scoping around. "But now we are dying..." Minerva was continuing. "And time will work against us. Truth turned into myth and legend. What we built, misunderstood. Let my words persevere the message and make a record of our loss."

Fear began entering Altair's mind. "But let my words also bring hope. You must find the other temples. Built by those who knew to turn away from war. They worked to protect us - to save us from the fire. If you can find them... If their work can be saved... so too might this world."

A shiver shot through Alyssa's back. The speech was something she obviously did not like hearing, no matter how many times she appeared to hear Minerva's words. "Be quick!" Minerva was now commanding. "For time grows short. And guard against the cross - for there are many who will stand in your way."

There was what appeared an ocean wave of light. The scene was changing. Alyssa was panicking. "Athena! Wait!"

Minerva stopped, looking upon her. She was giving consideration for the moment. "Yes, child?"

Being in the presence of a God, Altair didn't know how to handle the situation all itself. He had approached Alyssa. _Alyssa... you really don't want to..._

"You can talk to her telepathically? I hear your thoughts... Altair."

Altair back off if not a bit, shocked that she would know his name, yet still not to disrespect her, he didn't respond, only to look away.

"You two are connected. There are no accidents. Everything that is happening now is for reason. She too, has escaped the eyes of those of the cross. Here, let me show you something that is with your son. Perhaps you will understand more."

The area around them transformed.There they now stood in Florence. It appeared to be at night. Alyssa was looking around, frantic. She the pointed as he followed her arm. There were screams now joining them as a gruesome site had entered. Someone was hanging on a rope, now dead.

"Liberty! Liberty!" The voices zoned in.

Then there he stood as Altair gave a look of disbelief. There bore the Assassin Emblem with his robes. Alyssa took a few steps. "Altair, it's Ezio."

Altair began to understand a little. _This, is what we are responsible for?_ The image quickly changed. Altair reach for Alyssa, pulling her close, believing they were to be in danger. Altair looked upon Minerva who stared deep into his eyes.

"You will need to protect her. You may not accept everything that is to happen, but you must accept her for who she is, you must..."

With that, Minerva disappeared, creating a flash of light around them. They were sitting on the floor of the Fortress once more. Altair cradled Alyssa, she gave a slight smile. _We will get what is needed, don't worry._ Altair didn't say a word, helping each other on to their feet as he had given thought.

So many questions, so little answers. _If Ezio is really supposed to... then you know what is best. _Altair settled himself at his desk once more. _Who is Minerva though Alyssa? Who are these "Gods"?_

_As said Altair, they are not Gods, just simply... the first people. Those Who Came Before. They realized their mistakes with war, only in hopes to recreate the human race to save us..._

Altair gave thought to her words, thinking of what to write in the book. _Who were The Ones That Came Before? What brought them here? How long ago? Centuries? Millenia? Longer still? So little remains of them... What drove them out? What of these artifacts? Messages in a bottle? Tools left behind to aid and guide us? Or do we fight for control over their refuse, giving divine purpose and meaning to little more than discarded toys?_

"Altair! Altair!" There was a wounded cry as an Assassin stumbled in. Alyssa was soon to catch him without hesitation. Blood soon stained her hands, covering her arms. "We are under attack. The Sce...Salah al-Din!"

There was a look on Altair's face. "We need to stop them."

Alyssa got to her feet, she was all ready conjuring up something in her head. "You need to hold them off then, I know someone who can help!"

"Alyssa!" Before his words could reach logic, Alyssa was already down the stairs and out of the Fortress. Altair ran to catch up with her. "Alyssa, wait. You can't!"

"Yes I can!" Alyssa yelled back, hopping on a near by horse. "Do the best that you can Altair!"

Altair watched as she crashed into the approaching army. _Just... don't do anything you will end up regretting..._

**I ended up pushing the horse than reaching what was necessary. **I was heading towards Arsuf. Richard would be our hope against Salah al-Din. My thoughts drifted to the stress I was placing Ezio in, but I didn't focus on such, seeing that the safety of Masyaf.

The smell of smoke, death and blood grew upon my arrival. "King Richard!" I was yelling to the top of my lung, all that I was able to handle. I didn't dare to travel on foot, it would take too long. I blazed through crowds, growing anxious. I had then seen his cape, then sword impale on an enemy.

He had soon recognized me. "Alyssa, what on earth?"

"I have no time to explain." I was trying to get out. "Masyaf is under siege!"

There was no more question, he knew, could tell it was of importance. That he would be able to understand later. "Those of you who are still willing to fight, find a horse and ride!"

Knights took order without hesitation. There was soon an army formed around Richard. "Come on, follow me!"

Thousands of hooves followed my command as Richard rode next to me. "You shouldn't be riding in your condition."

"We can discuss this later." I snapped back.

It was within moments we entered the back mountains, arriving at Masyaf's gate. The town was being torn apart, flames golfed. Richard was quick to act, being of assistance to the Assassins. I made sure that it was clear, running through what was now a battlefield. Altair was busy doing his own kills.

Innocents ran passed him as I ran into his arms. Altair didn't care what was going through his mind. "You should be following those who need our help. Get to the Fortress, GO!"

I picked up a dead soldier's weapon. "I am an Assassin, I stay with you until the end. Remember, we are in this together."

A rush of soldiers entered my view. With the training Altair gave me, they easily fell to the ground. I knew that my reasoning was right, that they are trying to attempt our lives to kill us, I was only trying to defend myself. So many innocents continued to flee. I felt a sense of purpose as I ran onto the battlefield, protecting both Altair and Ezio.

I was now assisting Malik, who was holding his own with just an arm and a few of his men. I counter killed the best that I could, pushing away the now lifeless corpse. It was a combat high, something I heard in terminology from Metal Gear Solid. My adrenaline was pumping soon, it would hit me on those I was killing. It wasn't something that would effect me now, however.

I fell to my knees, Ezio gave quite the kick. I gave a deep breath. There was then a pain I thought I wouldn't discover quite yet. I couldn't react, I was starting to feel contractions. I dropped my sword in response to the pain. I was holding back a painful scream, I knew then that it was time. _Now...? NOW? Why couldn't you have waited?_

Malik came to my rescue. "Are you all right?" He was asking, killing two soldiers with one blade. By the pain, the agony in my face, something wasn't sitting right, but his instincts knew. "Brothers, over here." He called towards two Assassins. "Get her into the Fortress. She's going into labor."

That was a word I didn't want to hear. He had followed his men inside. I cooperated the best I could, not wanting to focus on the pain. I was lead back into Altair's room. I was starting to focus more in Ezio than anything else. I was assisted on the the bed as Malik soon closed the doors.

"For the love of GOD Malik. DO SOMETHING!" So there I was, finally giving into the pain I was going to endure.

"I can only do so much!"

"GOD WHY! WHY!"

Agonizing and wanting to run, the two Assassins that where helping or trying to were afraid. But they worked closely together. There was a container of water brought in as I knew what was anticipating by now. There was yet another contraction. I gave a yell, the pain was something I would describe as something ripping the inside out, like some sort of alien movie.

I was crying, I knew it wouldn't get any better. Malik stayed surprisingly calm, he stayed by me as one of the Assassins made to make sure Ezio would arrive safely. Not that Malik couldn't, but having one arm was a disadvantage. He kept my body temperature down for as much and as long as he could.

Dealing with my screams, my body gave in right when I saw Ezio. The Assassin holding Ezio. My body was falling limp. I had very little strength left. I was given Ezio, he wasn't breathing. Panicked thoughts entered my head. "You are an Ibn-La'Ahad, now fight..."

With those words, I found myself pass out. I heard the faint voice of Malik call for me. _It's ok, Mother._

**Altair was given the news. **His legs carried him into where Alyssa was now trying to fight to keep conscious. There was nothing to be said, Altair didn't need to question. He was now staring at his family. There what was left of an aftermath, a now cool aura.

"Hey, you all right?" Altair asked her, she was unable to gather herself. "Malik said you weren't expecting."

A half smile, more of a smirk, she didn't respond, only holding Ezio in her arms. Alyssa tried lifting her head, but soon after closed her eyes. "Did you think of names?" Stupid_ question. She already thought of one..._

"His name is Ezio." She bluntly stated.

Altair gave a smile into her eyes the best that he could, then back at Ezio. "Welcome to the world, Ezio. Someday you will change quite a bit." He was announcing.

Altair eased himself on to the bed next to her, he took Ezio with little to no effort. Her arms dropped. She was starting to worry, giving what energy she had, starting to cry. "Alyssa, it's ok." Altair assured. "Everything will be fine. I'm just glad you're safe. That the both of you are."

"Even if it is for the time being." She struggled to talk.

Altair only knew then that something wasn't right. He was beginning to see how Alyssa saw things. There was a hardened feeling that Altair knew that Ezio didn't belong here. "I am still trying to decide where and when to take you." He swallowed hard at those words. It had been an eventful day. "We are running out of time."

By now Alyssa was completely out. _As for your Mother... she is quite the fighter as well._ Altair sat with his son before placing him back with Alyssa. There was no choice but to protect his family, he knew that the Assassins along with King Richard's men would hold off the attack. Altair couldn't leave. He felt something was wrong. So to settle his thoughts, he took out his book again to start writing another journal entry.


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 15 - ****Epilogue**

And so it was, days passing by, Richard refusing to leave. Altair had grown confused, he wanted a few answers as to why King Richard was in Masyaf. It would only cause more danger. Had he rebelled? Breaking a Templar rule? What his men wore, were not of the cross, but of Richard's own symbol.

"So you are willing to drop everything in the name of what?" Altair was going to amuse himself for answers.

"Know your place. Alyssa has helped me with much. I will not leave until she is fine or upon request. She told me of events, of you, of her world. Even of William."

It made Altair turn his head. "Alyssa told you she wasn't of this world?"

By now, they started walking Masyaf together. "Of course, she was doing everything to protect your name and what you had to do, presenting me with evidence, I had no choice but to trust her." Altair gave a laugh. "What is so funny?"

"She never is one to settle. Like the wolf, she can do it alone or with a pack. It reminds me of when I first met her."

"How did you? So fast did you fall for her. I can tell with your young life."

It had been so long since he had thought on the events. "I was just coming off an assignment. She ran into me, or I ran into her. There were... things she spoke about. I slowly accepted on what she was telling me. Things changed dramaticly when I saw her world first hand. As for falling in love... I don't know if you'd call it that. Everything is complicated right now."

"Then I will not continue to question. There is just something about her I suppose."

Richard continue talking with Altair as they exchanged words. "For a man of war, and a king, you certainly do not act like one."

"Then how about we put our differences aside. After the damage Robert has caused. I can not trust the Order or my Father. I will not rest until I see the end to this." Altair gave a surprised look. "I have yet Alyssa to thank for. She had me see..." Richard thought of his words, nodding towards Altair. "You both had me see another side of your Order." The subject soon changed. "I wish to form an alliance with you, if you wish."

**I had woken to Altair holding Ezio. **I struggled to move, knowing I was to recover yet still. Altair had stopped me. _Don't worry, he will be all right._

There was a hurtful look in his eyes. _I am not worried on that. It's just that I placed effort into having a family I can not be with. I worry about the day you have to leave, when I know you will not see me again._

_Altair, regardless, I know that we will all have a bond. When the world is willing to accept us and the truth, we can be together._ I managed to sit up, wanting to at least walk. _Help me walk, I would like to get some fresh air._

I was helped to my feet as Altair found himself to get his left arm free. I was lead to the gardens. Where Altair fought Al Mualim. I was given my son, allowing him to feed as necessary. I let my bond with him grow stronger, but I had to keep reminding myself not to grow too attached. It was hard...

Birds chirping in the distance gave me time to clear my head. As the silence grew, I then heard a faint cry of the hawk. Something that always reminded me of doing the leap of faith. Altair didn't stray too far, doing some stretches and yet keeping an eye on me in the background.

As I gazed down at Ezio, I gave a smile. _No matter what is to happen, we will always love you._ My thoughts were broken. I was joined by Altair. _His full name will be Ezio Auditore da Firenze. That's what it's supposed to be._

Again Altair did not question. There was no time to question. Richard was soon to join us, now looking upon what he thought was a family portrait. "Hello you two, or should I say three." He was obviously referencing my son, who I was holding. "Perhaps it would be of best for me to be on my way."

"Thank you for your help Richard." I said back.

"You are not considered an enemy." Altair said. "Remember that."

"It was an honor to be in a presence of such a strong Order. I intend to return to the battlefield of Arsuf, there are still arrangements to be made in the Holy Land. You two, however..."

I gave Ezio to Altair. "Safety and Peace be upon you, Richard. We will "however" be fine. Take care of yourself. I hope to see you soon."

I was trying to get to my feet, to honor him in the same way, but instead falling right into him. He had caught me, sitting me back down. "I would like that." Richard said. He gave a smile towards Altair. "You should take care of her. As with this thought, I take my leave."

Nothing was said, there could only be silence as Richard showed has way out. I took Ezio from Altair. _If we are to do this, we need to do this now._

Altair knew what I was saying, giving me a nod. _But how are we to do this...?_ I had thought on the Piece of Eden. _We need to travel by the Piece of Eden. _I was assisted back to Altair's room, grabbing the Piece of Eden.

It emitted a wave this time around. The scene paralyzed as Altair ran after me. He took his family into his arms, covering the both of us. There was a time shift, I felt it within the air, I was sure that Altair and Ezio did as well.

It was within moments, we weren't in the Creed anymore. Altair made that quite obvious. "Alyssa... we're not in Masyaf anymore..."

Getting a better look at that around us, we saw it was within a church we landed was in Florence. I could tell. The designs were of the interior of the Santa Maria del Fiore. The only thing I heard was of Ezio crying. I cradled him, calming him down the best that I could I knew Ezio got startled as soon as we had time traveled.

"We... are here." I was only able to say.

Upon the sealthy and hopefully quick exit of the church, Altair was in awe. _You two will only have a matter of time. Giovanni is near by..._ The voice was of the goddess. _Hurry, before I decide to do this myself._

With those words, my heart sank. By now, I was feeling the way Altair was. _I can't... I can't. _I kept repeating. Altair had taken Ezio from me before I dropped in weakness. _Why...? Why can't we raise him?_ A settle look was from Altair.

_We should do this before Minerva decides to take action. _Altair was beating through me. _It it not our time to get attached now and messing up the future._ There was a saddened, depressing look. He held his son, yet kissing me on the forehead. _What does Giovanni look like?_

_Your height, dark brown hair and matching eyes. _I was trying to explain him the best that I could. _He is an Auditore. Your descendant, your legacy._

_So I am to find someone who looks like me. That should be easy enough. _I knew Altair was trying to make me happy, seeing this was more than heartbreaking. I was once more handed Ezio. _I will go looking for him, go look for a place to sit._

I had sat with Ezio, as soon as Altair left, something didn't seem quite in place. _He is around. Your adoptive father... I can tell._ I sat there, looking upon history. I was in an era where I knew Leonardo flourished. An era in which no one would imagine a possible future in which I was living.

"Excuse me..." I heard.

My head turned, looking upon a noble. In my instincts, they were correct as they usually were. I was now looking at Giovanni. "Yes?" Was all I could respond to him.

"Perhaps you would know the power of the Borgia in this region?" Giovanni was gathering information.

"I wouldn't know much." I was lying. I wanted to tell him everything. I had played Assassin's Creed, but did not want to end up like how Altair questioned me. "But I can see if I can help."

As I stood, something was going wrong. My thoughts traveled, now understanding how Altair wanted me to rest. As soon as I stood up, my strength gave in, I collapsed to the floor, holding Ezio in protection the best I could with my weak arms. I felt as though I continued to drain. Looking down, my clothes were being soaked with my own blood. _Oh god... _I was beginning to panic in fear.

I knew there was a matter of time. I had to do something against morale, but I saw it was limiting. It was all coming to an abrupt. Tears streamed down my face as I was taking all I had to give Ezio to Giovanni. There was a confusing look, but he took him.

With that followed footsteps, Giovanni saw that in which was going on. "Take my son, please." I was begging. "Please, take Ezio."

Giovanni had gotten concerned for my condition. I feared to move further. Did something tear inside me? Do I have internal bleeding? It didn't matter. There was nothing anyone could do at this point. "Let me get a doctor." Giovanni ran with my son. _It is done then. _I heard.

Tears streamed from my eyes. This would be the last time I would see my son. "Alyssa! Alyssa!" I heard distantly. I couldn't do a thing, seeing the bleeding was getting worse.

There was a wave emitted once more, the area around me turned into a white abyss. It was all too familiar. Then once more, Minerva had appeared. "You can't stay... Ezio is secure now. That's all that which falls into place."

I was lifeless. I struggled to move. I looked up at Minerva, pain surged through. Altair was kneeling next to me. A look in his eyes had set this all off, Altair knew it wasn't right. I ended up closing my eyes, passing out to what I assumed was blood loss.

**Altair was outraged.** "What do you mean?"

"Altair, you have to go home. So does she. She has fulfilled her purpose."

"Alyssa is NOT going anywhere in her condition." Altair was trying to stand beside her, not willing to budge. "I am not leaving her."

"I'm sorry Altair." Was all that Minerva said.

Altair was quick to draw his sword. "You can't take her!" With that, he ambushed Minerva. There was a wave of her hand, he flew back with no effort.

Minerva was quick to approach him, blocking an attack. "Do not be a fool! Your life will soon be ended if you so decide to keep this up!"

Altair found himself lifted, it was godly and he knew. If it was for the best, he now admitted defeat. Minerva returned her attention to Alyssa. "What... are you to do...?" Altair called out.

"I am sending her home. Her people will help her there."

There was a barrier placed around a small space where she was then preparing Alyssa for something. Altair knew she was going to be sent home. _Alyssa... my god. What have I done?_

_It isn't your fault._ Altair ran as close as he could get, still being pushed off by the invisible barrier. Minerva sigh, lifted her arm. _It's time for you to leave, Altair. _Altair felt his body twist, then lift. _I will call upon you again in the future._

There was a loud explosion. He watched as it changed around him. Sitting in what he now recognized as his room. There was a knock on the door. Gathering his thoughts, something wasn't quite right. An Assassin greeted him. There was news, information. It was soon after, Altair was left alone to his thoughts.

Altair knew that he had no choice but to think on the Templars, but once again had to wait. Once more, unknown what happened to Alyssa, there was no choice. So as he sat at his desk, his pen scratched on the Codex once more. _Robert de Sable may be dead, but his brotherhood survives. Though less conspicuous in appearance, I fear they remain a threat. Where once they proudly walked the streets – making for easier targets – now they retreat into the shadows. It grows difficult to track them. What wicked things will they weave in the darkness? Our work will be all the more complicated for it. _

With those last words, he knew that eventually he would finish, but right now, his heart was not into it. He had lost his own soul in his opinion. His son and the woman he once loved were now gone. Burying his hand in his face, there was a thought. _I will find a way to get to you again, I promise._


End file.
